Her Story: Chamber of Secrets
by HPGunshot
Summary: Lindsay and Karen have finished PS and are onto Hermione's second year at Hogwarts. What awaits them is a slightly darker tale than was told in their beloved series. Is this a work of fact or fiction? Only time will tell. Will be Harry and Hermione.
1. Prologue: Waiting Around

**Prologue**

"**Waiting Around"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All characters are creations of Joanne K. Rowling, © 2007, to whom I am deeply indebted. I make no money from any of this.I'm just taking her world and tweaking it a bit. **

**Note One: A big thanks to _the_scribbler _for being my awesomesauce beta/editor!**

**Note Two: Hello again! I'm so happy to meet you guys here on Her Story CHAMBER OF SECRETS! **

**THESE STORIES CAN BE READ ALL TOGETHER OR ON THEIR OWN! Of course as we get on in years, there will be things that will be brought up again, but I'll try to make it so people who haven't read Her Story (though you SHOULD because you're AWESOME) can still understand what's going on. **

**We'll be getting into the good stuff in just a moment; I just want to remind everyone reading of one very important thing:**

**We will be pretending that the last Harry Potter movie comes out in 2016. And it shall happen because I say so. Get it? Got it? Good. Now, onwards!**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**7 August, 2016**

Lindsay Homer groaned, feeling the delicious strain in her muscles as she stretched. Yawning, she slumped down over the counter, twirling a pen in her hands. The bookshop she worked at, Just Imagine, was having an extremely slow day and it was taking everything Lindsay had not to fall asleep.

It also didn't help that she and another co-worker, Karen Lays, had been at the shop until two in the morning the previous night. Lindsay and Karen had been secretly staying after hours for the past month now, reading a stack of journals entitled '_Her Story_.' Lindsay had found the journals a month ago when they had been forced to clean up the back room after a large pile of boxes tumbled over and made a mess of the place. Lindsay found the stack of sixteen journals when she went looking for more boxes.

The journals were unique in many ways. They certainly didn't look new, and had a look like they had been well used. Even if it was the new look for journals, they weren't wrapped in plastic, nor did they have a barcode. A few of the journals had a handwritten, elaborate title that was scratched out. On all the journals were the words 'Her Story' and then a number to accompany the journal.

Surprisingly enough, those reasons weren't why the stacks of books were unique.

The most intriguing part of the journals was Lindsay and Karen could only get _Her Story: 1.1_ open. The journals were all sealed the same way, a silk string binding them. But no matter how hard they pulled or pried;only the first journal could be opened.

Inside of the journal was something that was even stranger. A handwritten note, explaining that the journals were meant to be part of a companion series and the author had taken the story on a path of its own. The note explained the journals contained the true story and was signed H.J.

At first Lindsay and Karen joked around, suggesting that the letter could be from the shop owner Jeanine Potter or, from the Harry Potter world, Hermione Granger. But then the girls spent their first evening reading the first chapter of the journal, and things began to get weird.

The journals were a handwritten story from Hermione Granger's point of view. It went through her home life, to finding out she was a witch, and the events that happened at Hogwarts. And it wasn't like a replica of the original _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_, either_._ New characters were introduced, and scenarios that didn't happen in the real book happened in the journal.

Needless to say, Lindsay and Karen had no idea what to think. They toyed with the idea of telling Mrs. Potter (or Mrs. P as they liked to call her) but then decided against it. The temptation of reading the journals was too great for the two girls, and ever since they've been hiding in the staff room after the shop closed up to read Hermione's tale. Since then, they began to feel obsessed with reading the journals. It was on Lindsay's mind constantly, and she just had to know what happened next, even though she read the original Harry Potter books so many times she could recite them by heart.

Then something strange happened. They had gotten to the end of the first journal and went to open the second one. As they predicted, there was no resistance when they opened the second journal up. Lindsay had sneakily done it in the back room when it was just her and Mrs. P working. What she didn't expect was the reaction from Mrs. P.

Lindsay had returned to the shop floor to see Mrs. P staring off into space. Mrs. P was a middle aged woman who took her work _very_ seriously, so to see her zoning out was something that didn't happen very often. It took Lindsay a few tries to get Mrs. P's attention, and when she did, Mrs. P gave a violent reaction.

Mrs. P became so distraught she spent the rest of the afternoon in the staff room, crying.

Since then, Mrs. P has gone back to normal. But Lindsay has caught her zoning out occasionally. It really did worry Lindsay; Mrs. P worked really hard and she didn't want the stress of running a bookshop to be a hazard to her health.

The bell above the door jingled, snapping Lindsay out of her thoughts. An elderly woman entered the shop and Lindsay hopped down from her stool, happy to _finally_ have something to do.

While Lindsay was helping the elderly lady, the bell above the door rang again and Mrs. P came walking into the shop. Lindsay gave a happy little wave from across the room. Mrs. P smiled softly and waved back, before heading into the back room. Lindsay turned back to the lady, who was trying to find books to get her grandson into reading.

"Has he read the Harry Potter series?" Lindsay asked, grinning.

"He's seen the movies, but not the books," the woman responded.

"Buy him the first two and I guarantee he'll be hooked on reading," Lindsay said, going to where the Harry Potter series were. She grabbed the first two books and handed them to her. "My dad did that for me when I was a child and he couldn't get me to put down a book afterwards."

Lindsay rang the elderly lady through and handed her the brown paper bag, grinning from ear to ear. Mrs. P came out of the back room as the woman left the shop.

"What's with the smile?" she asked, going behind the counter and clocking in.

"I think I just turned another unsuspecting youth onto the magic that is Harry Potter," Lindsay responded, grinning. "That's what I love about this job: I can push people into reading books I like."

Mrs. P started laughing and patted Lindsay on the shoulder, "Oh, dear, you're special."

"Hey!" Lindsay said, laughing as well. "That's rude, you know."

"I'm the owner of this shop, dearie, I'm allowed to be rude."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and grabbed a duster as Mrs. P went in the staff room. Lindsay busied herself with dusting the shop, it was clean but she just felt bad for standing around doing nothing when Mrs. P was around.

Mrs. P came out of the staff room about five minutes later with a book in her hand. Lindsay's heart stopped and she froze what she was doing, staring at Mrs. P's hand in horror.

In her hand was the very journal Lindsay and Karen had finished last night.

Lindsay cursed to herself, she couldn't believe they had forgotten to put away the journal after they finished. She watched in anticipation as Mrs. P put the journal onto the counter and made her way over to Lindsay.

"Is that your journal?" Mrs. P asked kindly.

"Y-yes," Lindsay squeaked, feeling herself begin to perspire.

"You know that I encourage reading and writing, but all I ask is for you to clean up after yourself," Mrs. P said, walking back to the counter. Lindsay followed, feeling shaky. "Just make sure to put your things back into your purse or locker when you're working."

"Yes, Mrs. P," she replied, taking the journal back. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize," Mrs. P said, waving Lindsay off. "I just knew that was a journal and didn't want you to go through the embarrassment of having Karen read it."

Lindsay gave a strained giggle and hurried into the staff room, opening her locker and shoving the journal into it. She closed the locker and then leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. That had been way too close a call.

Lindsay recomposed herself and hurried out back into the shop, not wanting to draw suspicion to herself. Mrs. P was sitting up by the counter, writing something out on a clipboard and dabbing her nose with a tissue.

"Are you sick?" she asked, coming around and leaning on the counter. Mrs. P did look a lot paler than usual.

"I just have a little summer cold," Mrs. P responded, not looking up from her notes, "Nothing to be worried about."

"Just be careful not to work yourself too hard," Lindsay warned. She grabbed a spray bottle and a rag and went to the windows to clean them.

* * *

><p>Mrs. P's cold got progressively worse as the day wore on. By the end of Mrs. P's shift, her eyes were puffy and she had a constant nasally voice. Lindsay shooed her home, making sure to tell Mrs. P to stay home the next day if she needed more rest.<p>

As soon as Mrs. P was out of the shop, Lindsay bolted into the staff room and grabbed the journal, bringing it out in the shop with her. It was near closing time and the shop had gone back to the way it was that morning: extremely slow.

The bell jingled and Karen pranced into the shop, holding up a bag of Chinese takeaway. "Are you ready to start Chamber of Secrets?" she asked, bouncing to the counter.

"Guess what we forgot to do last night," Lindsay said in greeting, holding the journal up and waving it back and forth.

Karen's eyes went wide and she gasped. "No," she breathed, drawing out the word, "don't tell me we forgot?"

"We forgot and Mrs. P found it," Lindsay said placing the journal onto the counter. "Luckily she thought it was _my_ journal, but that was still too close for comfort."

"I can't believe we forgot to put it away," Karen groaned, her happy demeanour fading. "What did she say?"

Lindsay told Karen everything Mrs. P had told her, ending with, "We're lucky we haven't been caught yet. It's only a matter of time until we are."

"Do you think she'd be mad at us if she ever found out?" Karen asked. The clock struck six and she walked over, locking the door and flipping the 'open' sign to 'closed.'

"I don't know," Lindsay said slowly. "I wouldn't think so… but something tells me this would make her pretty angry."

Karen shuddered and grabbed the journal, heading to the back room to swap it for the next one. Lindsay shook her head and began to close up the shop, wondering why they were risking losing their jobs to read a book. This wasn't the first time she had had a thought like that.

Karen returned just as Lindsay was finishing up. Lindsay grabbed the bag of takeaway and turned off the lights as Karen led the way to the staff room. Karen had taken a liking to reading from the journal and Lindsay didn't mind. Karen was an excellent story-teller and it was very entertaining to watch her play the characters.

Lindsay pulled the food out of the bag as Karen delicately opened up the journal. She grinned when the string gave no resistance and plopped down into the chair, grabbing a chicken ball and stuffing it into her mouth.

"I think we may have to bring these journals with us sometime, Linds," she said, chewing loudly.

"Chew, swallow, _then_ talk," Lindsay reminded rolling her eyes.

Karen made an exaggerated show of swallowing. "I'm just saying these books are only going to get better from here on out," she said, grabbing another chicken ball and popping it into her mouth. "I don't think I can handle having to read only a few hours at a time."

"We'll see," Lindsay relented, grabbing a paper plate and filling it up with food.

"I'm wearing you down," Karen grinned. She put the journal aside and began to fill her own plate up. "Do you think this journal will be shorter? Most of the action happened when Hermione was petrified."

"I don't know," Lindsay shrugged. "Maybe something goes on in Hermione's point of view while she's petrified?"

"How can something go on while she's petrified?" Karen asked, rolling her eyes. "To be petrified means to turn to stone or be paralyzed with a strong emotion."

"Okay, Webster," Lindsay snarked. "It was just a suggestion."

"What I want to see is Hermione being girly and fancying Lockhart," she cackled. "J.K. Rowling's Hermione was so rarely girly. I really hope this goes in a different direction."

"Hermione? Girly?" Lindsay laughed. "That's not in her personality, Karen. I don't think she'll _ever_ be girly."

"It was just a suggestion," Karen mocked. Lindsay rolled her eyes. The girls quickly finished eating and cleaned up their area. Once everything was put away, Karen hopped onto the sofa with the journal open. Lindsay snuggled into the cushions and let Karen take it away.

* * *

><p><strong>26 July, 1992<strong>

Hermione Granger ducked her head, covering her mouth as she tried to stifle the loud yawn that came from her. She quickly wiped away the tears the yawn induced and glanced up, seeing that her mother was giving her a disapproving look. The twelve year old straightened up and hurried to her younger sister Viola, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the shop.

"Hermione," her mother, Jane, began, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "what did I tell you about staying up so late?"

"I didn't stay up late," Hermione lied, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I saw your light on when I went to the bathroom last night," Mrs. Granger replied immediately, giving her daughter a knowing look. "It was half-past two in the morning. Mind telling me why you were up so late?"

"I was reading," Hermione admitted after a moment, sighing.

"Darling, you can't stay up until the middle of the night reading," Mrs. Granger chastised. Viola, sensing a lecture coming on, scampered out of Hermione's grasp and over to where their father was browsing different sets of china. Hermione huffed and resisted rolling her eyes, she had gotten so used to being at her school – a place where as long as she was in her common room, she could stay up as long as she wanted – that she had forgotten her parents had rules. The entire month had gone by with her struggling to not be allowed to read as late as she wanted to.

"I'm sorry, mum," Hermione said softly, glancing down.

"It's okay, Hermione," Mrs. Granger said, leading them over to where Viola and Mr. Granger were standing. "Remember that I'm just thinking of what's best for _you_. All that reading without proper lighting will ruin your eyes – and that doesn't mean you can read as long as you want if you make your room brighter," she added before Hermione could respond. "These rules have been in place before you went to Hogwarts and your father and I still expect you to follow them."

"Yes, mum," Hermione flushed, feeling properly chastised.

Hermione followed closely behind as her family began to go around the shop. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were set on looking for a house-warming gift for Hermione's aunt and uncle and instead of allowing Hermione to babysit so the two children could stay home, they decided it would be a family affair.

It wasn't like spending time with her family was strenuous for Hermione - she loved her mother, father, and younger sister with all her heart. But when Hermione was picked up from King's Cross Station at the end of the school year, she felt a noticeable change with how much she could interact with her family.

Hermione didn't attend any normal boarding school; she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From September to June, Hermione was at the school in northern Scotland (with Christmas and Easter holidays in between) with other young witches and wizards, being taught how to survive in the magical world. It was at Hogwarts where Hermione's eyes were opened. Before Hogwarts, Hermione saw the world as it was presented to her. She was brought up on her father's belief of if it doesn't have a logical explanation then it isn't possible to exist. But at school - a place where she can magically change a matchstick into a needle with a flick of her wand - the philosophy she grew up on flew out the window.

Hermione could tell that fact alone caused a bit of a rift between her and her parents. Both of her parents were extremely smart and successful, and Hermione could tell from their expressions when she was telling them about her classes and friends, that they just couldn't understand what she was talking about.

Luckily, Hermione's neighbour and fellow Hogwarts student, Sally-Anne Perks seemed to be going through the exact same thing. The two girls both came from non-magical families and had expressed how they were feeling to each other shortly after returning home for the summer. Hermione was glad she had a friend there to remind herself that Hogwarts wasn't a dream. She couldn't imagine how she would've felt if she had to be isolated from all things magic.

"Minny, did you get in trouble?" Viola whispered, looking fearfully up to her sister.

"No, I didn't get into trouble," Hermione responded, smiling.

"Good," Viola breathed. "Because remember, you promised to read _Hogwarts, A History _to me when we get home."

"Vi, you've already read _Hogwarts, a History_ a few times," Hermione reminded, rolling her eyes.

"So have you," the nine-year-old deadpanned, "and that doesn't stop you from reading it."

"She's got you there, love," Mr. Granger chuckled, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulling her into his side.

"Alright, alright," Hermione laughed, flinching as her father tickled her sides, "we'll read when we get home."

Viola could hardly contain her excitement after Hermione made her promise. She grabbed the first set of china she could reach and thrust it into her mother's arms, demanding they get their aunt and uncle that set. Mrs. Granger was hesitant as she looked it over, pointing out little flaws in the pattern to Mr. Granger.

"This is going to take forever," Viola whined.

"Uncle Robert and Aunt Mary have very… elaborate tastes," Hermione said quietly so her parents wouldn't hear.

"If they're really family they'll like whatever we get them," Viola grumbled, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Viola!" Hermione sputtered, choking back a laugh.

"I'm just saying," she shrugged.

It took an hour for Mr. and Mrs. Granger to pick out a set of china for Hermione's aunt and uncle. Viola cheered and reminded her parents quite loudly that they had promised the whole ordeal would only take a half hour, much to the amusement of the other shoppers. Hermione kept quiet but couldn't help agreeing with her younger sister. She couldn't understand how her parents could spend that much time deciding whether or not they should buy a few plates with a simple pattern on them.

As soon as they got home, Viola bolted up to Hermione's room and grabbed the now worn copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. Hermione shook her head and went to go sit on the sofa in the living room, Viola skipping excitedly behind her.

Her little sister had almost an obsession with the magical world and was convinced she would be going to go to Hogwarts in a couple years. Hermione learned it was best not to say anything about it quickly. Whenever she told Viola there was only an _extremely_ small chance she was a witch, the little girl would throw a huge tantrum that usually involved something being thrown.

Hermione settled down and opened up to the page she left off the previous night. She knew Viola wouldn't care if she didn't start at the beginning, so she told her sister they were starting with the founders of Hogwarts and began to read about Godric Gryffindor. Viola listened with rapt attention, leaning on Hermione's arm and hanging onto her every word as she finished the chapter.

"_Chapter Seven, Salazar Slytherin_," Hermione began, trying to keep her voice neutral. The students from Slytherin were some of the most rotten people Hermione had ever met but she didn't want to ruin her sister's vision of the school. "_The exact date to when Salazar Slytherin was born is still unknown, but it is believed he was born sometime during the tenth century. In fact, most of Slytherin's early life before the foundation of Hogwarts is unknown. What is known about him is he was a very proud man who prided himself in being a pure-blooded wizard, skilled in the art of Legilimency, and being a Parselmouth_."

"What are those?" Viola asked, glancing over at the portrait of Slytherin. "He looks mean."

"I'm not sure what they are," Hermione said. Legilimency had an asterisk and a tiny blurb in the index on what it meant. She cleared her throat and read it off, "_Legilimency__ is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. A person who practises this art is known as a __Legilimens__. Laymen sometimes refer to Legilimency as mind-reading, but practitioners disdain this term as naive. The opposite of Legilimency is Occlumency, which may be used to shield one's mind from the invasion and influence of a Legilimens_."

"So Slytherin was a mind-reader?" Viola gasped, her eyes wide. "That is wicked! I want to be in Slytherin!"

"No, you don't," Hermione said immediately, shaking her head. "Trust me, they aren't a nice lot."

"Oh," Viola pouted. "Well, what does a Parselmouth mean, then?"

"I'm not sure on that, either," Hermione replied. There was no asterisk by the name and she quickly scanned the rest of the page, hoping to find more. She flipped the page and let out a little 'aha' when she spotted it near the top of the first paragraph. "To be a Parselmouth, Vi, is an extremely rare gift that allows a witch or wizard to be able to talk to… snakes…"

Hermione let herself trail off, her eyes going wide.

Viola started hissing and giggled, "Do you think I said anything, Minny?"

Hermione wasn't listening, however. She began tearing through the pages, scanning them quickly for anything more on being a Parselmouth. To her disappointment, she couldn't find anything and sat back with a huff.

That little passage sent Hermione's mind reeling. She had witnessed Harry Potter, one of her best friends, speaking to a snake a year ago before she even knew about Hogwarts. Both Hermione and Harry's families had been at a zoo and, after overhearing him hissing to a boa constrictor, the glass keeping the snake encaged disappeared.

Hermione shuddered, remembering the icy feeling she had gotten when she witnessed the whole thing. She had actually forgotten about it when she went to Hogwarts, not recognizing Harry until his relatives came to pick him up at King's Cross Station. She tried to not let it bother her, it _was_ Harry after all and he was one of the nicest boys one could meet. But there was a part of her, in the back of her mind, that kept whispering to Hermione that Harry was dangerous. She'd quickly smother that thought whenever it surfaced, but it just wouldn't go away.

So Hermione sent Harry a letter.

In her letter, Hermione explained she recognized him from the zoo the summer before Hogwarts and casually mentioned the snake incident. She figured the glass vanishing was a part of the untrained magic festering inside of Harry and wanted to see what his explanation of the hissing would be. She sent the letter a few weeks ago and received nothing back.

Hermione began to worry she offended Harry somehow, and sent another letter apologizing and asking how his summer was going. That was sent last week and still no response from Harry. Hermione's other friend Ron Weasley wasn't having any luck getting a response from Harry either, nor was Fay Dunbar or Shae Bevern.

A loud _thunk _made Hermione and Viola jump. Hermione looked up and saw a slight smudge on the window and went to it, opening it up and looking out. She gasped, Ron's owl Errol was lying in a heap in the flower bed beneath the window. Hermione scrambled out of the house and to the poor owl, her heart sinking when it didn't move. Viola poked her head out of the window, took one look at the owl and began to cry.

"Vi, it's okay," Hermione said, gingerly picking Errol up. Her heart soared when he opened a bleary eye and gave a feeble hoot. "He's alive, see? Go get a bowl of water and some bread crumbs."

"Okay," Viola sniffed, disappearing back into the house.

Hermione stood up, keeping Errol close to her chest, and went back into the house. Mrs. Granger clicked her tongue once she saw the owl, leading Hermione into the kitchen. The kitchen table had a few old towels positioned as a makeshift bed and Hermione gently laid Errol down.

"I don't know why they keep sending this poor owl," Mrs. Granger muttered, bringing the bowl of water and placing it next to Errol's head. Errol gave a hoot of thanks and slowly began to drink. "It's obvious he can't handle long trips."

Hermione quickly untied the letter from Errol's leg and opened it up.

'_Hey, Hermione!_

_How can you ask me about homework already? It's not even August yet! Don't worry I'll get to it eventually and you'll always help me if I need it, right? Just kidding… sort of. Anyway mum and dad are starting to get worried about Harry too. I just sent another letter to him and mum said if he doesn't respond within a week they'll go and get him themselves! So either way, I'll be seeing Harry in a week or so – so stop worrying! Everything will be fine, trust me. When he gets here, we should plan to meet up in Diagon Alley to get our supplies. _

_Lay off the homework, will you? You need to have some fun._

_Ron_

_P.S. Do you mind letting Errol stay at your place for a few days? I kind of pushed him, sending a letter to Harry and then one to you right after. Mum'll kill me if she finds out.'_

Hermione shook her head feeling both relief and a twinge of annoyance at Ron's letter. The important thing was that Harry would be okay. Hermione had a feeling his relatives had something to do with Harry not receiving their letters. She scowled, from the two times she met Harry's aunt and uncle – and from what Harry casually mentioned about them – she gathered they were not nice people at all.

"What does Ron say?" Mrs. Granger asked, placing a plate of bread crumbs down by Errol.

"His parents are going to get Harry themselves if he doesn't respond in a week," she replied, setting the letter down.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" she smiled. "That poor boy looked a little worse for wear when we saw him at King's Cross."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, suddenly finding the table piece very interesting. She had neglected to tell her parents what had happened at the end of the year with one of their professor's, Quirrell and the Philosopher's Stone. Hermione, Harry, and Ron ended up in the Hospital Wing for a few days with Harry being unconscious for most of them. It was a miracle a letter wasn't sent home to tell Hermione's parents what had happened – if they found out, along with other events she decided not to tell them, they would most definitely pull Hermione out of Hogwarts.

"Ron also said when Harry gets there we should plan a trip to Diagon Alley," Hermione continued, looking up at her mother. "Can we please do this, mum? Please?"

"Of course we can," Mrs. Granger said, reaching over to ruffle Hermione's hair. "We'll wait until your supplies list comes and then you can arrange a date."

"Can I go too?" Viola asked, making her eyes go wide as she looked up at her mother.

"We'll see," Mrs. Granger said slowly.

"Oh, and Ron also asked if Errol could stay for a few days to rest up," Hermione said quickly, sensing a Viola tantrum coming on. "He pushed him with delivering two letters back to back."

Mrs. Granger pursed her lips and nodded, stroking Errol's feathers softly. Hermione could hear her muttering under her breath about animal cruelty as she did so.

Errol was as good as new after a few days of rest. Hermione quickly wrote a letter to Ron (and Harry, if everything went as planned), giving them a date to go to Diagon Alley. As Hermione let Errol fly out of the window, she saw another tawny owl flying towards her. She stepped back and watched as the owl landed on the window sill, sticking out its leg immediately.

Hermione quickly untied the letter, grinning at the Hogwarts seal, and the owl ruffled its feathers and took off. Hermione went to the kitchen and opened her letter, pulling out the single piece of parchment.

'_To Miss Hermione Granger,_

_These are the books required for you to complete your second year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Robes and other equipment are the same and only need to be replaced if need be. See you on 1st September._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

_Second year students will require:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk_

_Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Willy's Wand and Cathy's Cauldron: Everything You Need to Know about Your Body by Natasha Slammens._'

Hermione felt her face heat up as she read the last book. She quickly placed the letter on the table and cleared her throat as her parents came into the kitchen.

"Hogwarts letter arrived," Hermione squeaked immediately, trying to fight off the blush. "I already sent Ron the letter about when we'll be going to Diagon Alley, but it works out this way."

Mrs. Granger raised an eyebrow at Hermione's blush and grabbed the letter. A sly grin spread across her face as she read it. "Oh good," she said, handing the letter to Mr. Granger, "it looks like Hogwarts is like a normal school in this aspect."

"Don't be embarrassed, love," Mr. Granger said softly, trying to stop from smiling. "It's a normal part of growing up."

"And you're a mature young lady perfectly capable of learning about these things," Mrs. Granger added. "Actually you're father and I would encourage you talking about sex. It's not something that should be avoided – you need to know. It'll help you embrace your sexuality and –"

"Alright, I'm leaving!" Hermione said hurriedly, blushing almost painfully. She grabbed the letter out of her father's hands and practically ran out of the kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Granger's laughter following behind her.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**End Note: And there you have it, the first chapter of CoS! I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be up, school is running me ragged so probably sometime in February! Love you all!  
><strong>

**Kelci**


	2. One: Glimpse

**Chapter One**

"**Glimpse" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All characters are creations of Joanne K. Rowling, © 2007, to whom I am deeply indebted. I make no money from any of this.I'm just taking her world and tweaking it a bit. **

**Note One: A big thanks to _the_scribbler _for being my awesomesauce beta/editor!**

**Note Two: Hey guys! Wow, I cannot believe the amount of reviews the first chapter got! I'm stunned! Thank you so, so, so much! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
><strong>

**Note Three: I am so, so, so sorry this took so long to write! It just wasn't coming to me as easily as I'd hoped AND school and real life have been kicking my butt. There will be more of my current situation (and that means updates) at the end of the chapter so right now, enjoy!**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**19 August, 1992**

Hermione could barely contain her excitement the morning of the Diagon Alley trip. She had woken up at the crack of dawn, showered, dressed and was ready to go by the time her parents managed to drag themselves out of bed. Viola flittered anxiously around them, offering to help get coffee and breakfast ready in hopes of changing Mr. and Mrs. Granger's minds. They had sat Viola down and told her she wasn't going to be going to Diagon Alley with them a week previously. Instead, she would be spending the day with her grandparents. Hermione, who was preparing for one of Viola's tantrums, was surprised when her little sister merely just nodded and walked away. But it soon became obvious that Viola was determined to work her way into going to Diagon Alley.

Hermione sighed, feeling sorry for her sister. She sometimes wondered if they should just let Viola go with them to Diagon Alley. But then she knew that would only fuel Viola's obsession with the magical world. Hermione sighed again, biting into her toast and observing Viola's hopeful glances towards their parents. She did not envy them at all.

The doorbell rang and Mr. Granger glanced up from his newspaper. "That must be Sally-Anne," he commented, checking his watch. "Could you get the door, Hermione?"

Hermione brushed the crumbs off of her hands and got up, hurrying down the hall and to the door. Sally-Anne was bouncing excitedly when Hermione let her in, her brown eyes twinkling with excitement. "Good morning, Hermione!" she grinned.

Hermione grinned back and shut the door behind her, leading her friend into the kitchen. She had invited Sally-Anne to Diagon Alley with her shortly after planning the event with Harry and Ron. During the past year at Hogwarts, Sally-Anne had admitted to Hermione she felt left out. Hermione had become such good friends with her Gryffindor class and with the drama that followed the Philosopher's Stone; she didn't have much time to spend with her friend. Hermione remembered how awful it felt to feel alone - after all she had been bullied and isolated in elementary school – and so she was determined to involve Sally-Anne as much as she could.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Sally-Anne announced, smiling at them as she skipped into the kitchen. "Good morning, Vi."

Mrs. Granger looked amused at the dark haired girl's excitement and got up, pouring Sally-Anne a glass of orange juice. She placed it down in front of her and went to go gather her things up for the day.

"Thanks for letting me go with you today," Sally-Anne said, sipping her juice. She made a small face and set the glass down. "My parents weren't going to go to Diagon Alley until next week."

"You're quite welcome," Mr. Granger said, setting the newspaper down. "We figured it'd be nice to have an outing with friends before school started up."

Sally-Anne's excitement began to rub off on Hermione and soon the two girls were fidgeting anxiously as Mr. and Mrs. Granger slowly got ready for the trip into London. Viola's mood worsened as she slowly realized she still wasn't going to Diagon Alley with the girls. A scowl appeared on her face and she sat back in the kitchen chair, arms crossed and glaring at the table.

"If you keep you keep glaring like that your face will freeze that way," Mrs. Granger chided lightly, coming back into the kitchen. She gently grabbed Viola's chin and squeezed it playfully. Viola protested and ducked out of her mother's grasp.

"Viola, don't be like that," Mr. Granger warned. "Your grandparents are excited to spend the day with you. It'll hurt their feelings if you act like this."

Viola's face softened and she got up, excusing herself to go grab books and her crayons. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Sally-Anne. The girl looked slightly uncomfortable and was very interested in her glass of orange juice. "Sorry about that," she murmured.

"It's okay," Sally-Anne smiled. She finished her orange juice and got up, rinsing her glass in the sink.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione, Sally-Anne, and Viola piled into the back seat of the Granger's car and were off towards Hermione's grandparents. Hermione could tell Viola was fighting off tears when she was dropped off. As Mr. and Mrs. Granger left the car, Sally-Anne turned to Hermione.

"I didn't realize Viola was like that," she said quietly.

"She was being good today," Hermione sighed, leaning back against her seat. "She usually starts crying and throws a huge tantrum."

"What?" Sally-Anne gasped. Hermione could understand her shock, before they knew Hogwarts existed, Viola wasn't usually one to throw tantrums. She would have the odd one because she was so young, but Viola was usually a well-mannered child.

"She has this idea that she'll be going to Hogwarts when she turns eleven," Hermione said quietly. "No matter what we do or say, she's convinced she's a witch. If we try and tell her the chance is very small, she throws tantrums."

"Wow," Sally-Anne breathed. "Maybe you should talk to Professor McGonagall about it? She's been going around talking to muggle families for… well, forever I'm guessing. She might have an idea on how to deal with that."

"Yes," Hermione said slowly, nodding. "I think I'll do that when we go back to school."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger returned soon after and they were on their way to London. Hermione and Sally-Anne spent the entire trip talking about their upcoming year at Hogwarts, excited to learn what the older students had shown off in between lessons.

"I wonder who Gilderoy Lockhart is," Hermione commented, pulling her book list out and examining it. "I've never heard of him."

"Ernie said his mum is obsessed over him," Sally-Anne said, rolling her eyes. "He says all of her friends get all giddy and giggly whenever they talk about him. Apparently he's done a bunch of stuff and faced vampires, werewolves - that sort of thing."

"This new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor must be a fan then," Hermione surmised.

"You're getting a new professor?" Mrs. Granger asked from the passenger seat. "I thought Professor Quirrell was that dark arts professor."

Hermione and Sally-Anne stilled, looking at each other. They had agreed at the beginning of summer not to tell either of their parents about what happened during the school year. "He, uh… said he needed a break from teaching," Hermione said quickly.

"Yeah, teaching was getting too stressful for him," Sally-Anne added quickly. "He was always stuttering and jumping at everything."

"That poor man," Mrs. Granger frowned. "Well it's good he's taking a leave of absence, that sort of stress could be bad for his health."

Hermione and Sally-Anne glanced awkwardly at each other. It was a good thing they had just entered London because their conversation effectively died with Mrs. Granger's comment. Guilt tore at Hermione and she bit her lip, wishing she didn't have to lie to her parents. Hermione and Sally-Anne scrambled out of the car as her father parked and waited excitedly on the sidewalk as Mr. and Mrs. Granger got out and locked up.

"Do you have enough money, Sally-Anne?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Granger," Sally-Anne responded, holding up her small pink purse, "thank you!"

Mr. Granger grasped his wife's hand as the two younger girls hurried towards the Leaky Cauldron. "We should stop by Gringotts first," Hermione said, smiling widely. "Exchanging the money shouldn't take too long, and then we can meet up with the others."

She was excited to see Harry and Ron again, although nerves were starting to kick in with seeing Harry. Did he end up reading her mail (Ron never explained what happened in his letters)? If he did, how would he react? Would she have to bring it up? And if she did, should Hermione do it when it was just the two of them together? Hermione sighed and pushed those thoughts from her mind. She'd figure out what to do when she saw her Harry. Today was supposed to be a day with friends.

Hermione grasped the handle to the Leaky Cauldron and pulled open the door. She was instantly hit with the heat from the fires and inhaled the slightly musky scent of the inn as she entered. She could see the innkeeper Tom serving a group of young looking witches by the bar. He looked up as they passed by and gave a merry wave.

"Hermione," Sally-Anne said suddenly, grabbing her arm to stop her. "I forgot my wand."

"Oh, me too." Hermione said, biting her lip. Usually, witches and wizards under the age of seventeen were prohibited from using magic outside of school. But a wand was needed to get through the brick wall to Diagon Alley. "We can just ask Tom to let us through."

A loud commotion came from the staircase in the corner, causing everyone in the pub area to stop what they were doing. Hermione looked towards the staircase to see an extremely handsome man with golden wavy hair descending the stairs, his blue robes flapping dramatically behind him. As soon as he was seen, all the witches in the pub (which, Hermione noticed, was a lot more than usual) began to titter excitedly. A middle-aged woman near Mr. Granger began to pat down her greying hair and smooth her frayed robes frantically. The witches Tom had been serving squealed and abandoned him, rushing over to the banister.

"Ladies, ladies!" the man exclaimed, giving a chuckle. "Please, you don't need to make such a commotion for little old me."

Tom made a disgruntled sound from behind the bar and began wiping the counters down, glaring at the wizard.

"Is he some sort of celebrity?" Mr. Granger asked.

Hermione could only shake her head, watching with wide eyes as more witches swarmed him. He stood on the first step so he was still able to look over the heads of the women. A timid looking witch pushed her way through the crowd and shakily held out a napkin. "May - may I have your autograph?" she stammered.

"Of course!" the man exclaimed. He reached into his robes and pulled out a very elaborate looking quill. Taking the napkin from the witch, he winked to the crowd. "I always come prepared. Now, what's your name, love?"

"L-Laura," she squeaked.

"Well, Laura you caught me at an extremely good time," he said, scribbling on the napkin. He handed it back to Laura who grasped it tightly to her chest, looking as if she were about to faint. "Because, unfortunately, I just don't have time to stay here with you lovely ladies. I do have to get to Flourish and Blotts for my book signing of my autobiography _Magical Me_. I'll be there all afternoon -"

"I know who that is!" Sally-Anne squealed suddenly, shaking Hermione's arm. "I know who that is! That's Gilderoy Lockhart!"

"Gilderoy Lockhart?" Hermione gasped, tearing her eyes away from him as he began to slowly wade through the crowd. "How do you know?"

"When Ernie and I were talking about Lockhart he said his mum had been quoting from his new book ever since our booklist arrived."

"Wow," Hermione breathed, feeling her heart rate begin to speed up as Lockhart strode towards them. "He's written almost all of the books we need!"

Sally-Anne nodded. "He must know what he's talking about."

"Good morning, ladies," Lockhart flashed them a pearly white smile as he passed. Hermione felt butterflies erupt in her stomach when she and Lockhart made eye contact. "Ah, Hogwarts students. So fresh and bright-eyed and full of youth." He patted Sally-Anne on the shoulder and left through the exit to Diagon Alley. Sally-Anne's eyes widened dramatically and she went bright red, giggling. Hermione couldn't help but start giggling too as the group of witches slowly went back to what they were doing.

"Really, girls?" Mr. Granger asked disdainfully. "There's no need to get all worked up over some pretty boy who - _Jane!_"

Mrs. Granger, who had been giggling with the girls and telling them they'd go to the book signing, flushed and quickly tried to compose herself. She looked guiltily at her husband and Hermione took that time to rush to Tom and ask him to open the way to Diagon Alley.

Hermione and Sally-Anne hurried down the winding street towards Gringotts, both of them still feeling giggly. When they finally reached the enormous white building, Mrs. Granger took Sally-Anne to the exchange desk while Mr. Granger went with Hermione to put more money into the fault he had opened for her last year. The lunch rush was beginning to draw in a large crowd by the time Mr. Granger and Hermione were finished. Mr. Granger motioned to Mrs. Granger from across the large room that they'd be waiting outside and pulled Hermione out of the bank.

"It sure is a lot busier than it was last year," Mr. Granger commented, looking out at the crowded street.

"Last year we went in July, it's closer to start of term now," Hermione replied, also looking at the different people. She saw Flourish and Blotts was a lot more crowded than the rest of the street and smiled. "Plus it's Gilderoy Lockhart's book signing today."

"I don't see why you went so gaga over him," Mr. Granger rolled his eyes. "Just an hour ago you and Sally-Anne were saying you had no idea who he was."

"Dad, he pretty much wrote our booklist for this year," Hermione sighed.

Mr. Granger said something that sounded suspiciously like 'I highly doubt that' and turned away from his daughter. She glared at him but didn't say anything, feeling slightly embarrassed once she realized he was right. Mr. Granger was the first to speak after that, giving a low whistle. "Look at that bloke - he's giant!"

Hermione looked to where her father indicated, her heart soaring when she recognized the scruffy black beard instantly. "That's Hagrid!" she said. "He's the groundskeeper at Hogwarts, dad. Remember? I told you about him in letters."

Hagrid stood well above people's heads as he marched down the street towards them. Hermione could tell he was with someone by the way Hagrid kept ducking his head down to talk to whoever it was. As he got closer, Hermione could make out the mass of unruly raven hair and bright green eyes behind cracked glasses.

"He's with Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. She rushed down the steps, calling out both Harry and Hagrid's names. She noticed soot and dirt on Harry's oversized clothes as she stopped in front of him. He was wearing his glasses, like always, but they were cracked and the frame was bent horribly. Worry crept up on her and before Hermione knew it, she was firing off questions. "What happened to your glasses? Are you alright? Where are the Weasleys?"

"I fell," Harry said sheepishly, glancing around the crowded street. "And I'm not too sure, actually. They should be around somewhere."

"Hey Harry!"

Hermione, Harry, and Hagrid turned to look as Sally-Anne came bouncing down the steps. Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood by one of the pillars, allowing them some time to get caught up.

"Hello Sally-Anne," Harry smiled politely.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Sally-Anne with us," Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Not at all," Harry shook his head. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Sally-Anne replied, smiling. "Although, what happened to you? You're all dirty."

Harry was just about to respond when they heard his name being called repeatedly. They turned to see a colony of red hair rushing towards them. Ron, Fred, George, and Percy all ran up to Harry, relief evident on all their faces. Behind them, a tall, balding man with flaming red hair came running up, panting and sweating. Hermione grinned; she could tell right away that he was Ron's father.

"We hoped you had only missed a gate or two," he panted, wiping his balding head with a handkerchief. Hermione frowned in confusion. "Molly's frantic, she's been searching all over for you. Where did you end up?"

"I found him in Knockturn Alley," Hagrid said, a frown forming.

Hermione had no idea what Knockturn Alley was, but she could tell by the way Mr. Weasley's expression darkened that it wasn't a good place. The rest of the Weasley's (except for Percy) all looked at Harry in awe.

"That's brilliant," the twins moaned.

"We've always wanted to get into Knockturn Alley," George said. "But mum and dad never let us get close to it."

"I should think not," Hagrid growled, shooting glares at the twins. "Knockturn Alley ain't no place fer kids."

"Arthur! Oh, thank goodness you've found Harry!"

Hermione recognized the plump red headed woman rushing towards them as Mrs. Weasley instantly. The same little red headed girl Hermione saw at King's Cross Station was being dragged unceremoniously behind her mother. Hermione quickly stepped out of the way as Mrs. Weasley placed herself in front of Harry, her eyes roaming his body. She dropped the girl's hand and began to root furiously in her handbag as Mr. Weasley took Harry's glasses. He flicked his wand and returned them to Harry, repaired and good as new. Mrs. Weasley produced a brush and began brushing the soot and dust off of Harry, tutting to herself as Hagrid explained where he found Harry.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Ron. "Why was Harry missing?"

"It was his first time using Floo Powder and Harry ended up getting off at the wrong gate," Ron explained. At Hermione and Sally-Anne's blank expressions, he sighed. "It's a way of traveling through fireplaces. I'll show it to you sometime - it's hard to explain."

Hagrid managed to excuse himself after Mrs. Weasley thanked him profusely. She turned around and gathered up her children, ushering them up the steps to Gringotts. "Hello Hermione, dear," she smiled at her. "I hope your holidays have been treating you well?"

"They have, thank you," Hermione smiled. She turned and gestured to Sally-Anne, introducing her.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, too," Mrs. Weasley gave Sally-Anne a quick hug and brought the tiny little girl in front of her. "This is our youngest, Ginny. She'll be starting Hogwarts this year."

"That's exciting," Hermione grinned. "It's nice to meet you."

Ginny squeaked a hello, glancing at Harry quickly. She turned bright red and ducked her head. Ron snickered from behind her.

"Guess who we saw in Knockturn Alley," Harry changed the topic quickly, looking uncomfortable. Hermione grinned slyly at him. "Malfoy and his dad."

Mr. Weasley's head whipped around so fast that it made Hermione jump. "Where did he go?" he demanded. "Did he buy anything?"

"He went into Borgin and Burkes," Harry said. "Malfoy was just selling a bunch of things from his house."

"That's good, it means he's getting nervous with the raids," Mr. Weasley said darkly. "Oh how I wish I could be the one to catch him."

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley hissed. She grabbed Ginny's hand and hurried into Gringotts. Hermione and Sally-Anne told Harry and Ron they had already gone in and would wait for them to return.

"So what was that all about?" Mrs. Granger asked as the two girls returned.

"I'm not too sure," Hermione said slowly, glancing at Sally-Anne, who shrugged. "From what Ron told us, they used a magical way to travel and Harry ended up getting lost."

"Poor guy," Mr. Granger said. "He looked a little worse for wear."

Mrs. Granger pursed her lips and frowned. "It seems like we always see him like that."

Harry and the Weasleys returned shortly after. Mr. Weasley's eyes went wide after Hermione introduced her parents. "You're muggles!" he exclaimed excitedly. Hermione winced at his bluntness. "We must go have a drink while the children are shopping!"

"Oh Arthur," Mrs. Weasley sighed rolling her eyes. Hermione could see her parents looked a little weary of him but nodded slowly. Everyone split up with plans to meet up at Flourish and Blotts in a couple hours. Hermione felt a jolt of excitement go through her as she grinned at Sally-Anne - she wanted to see Gilderoy Lockhart again.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Sally-Anne made their way down the street, their first stop being for ice cream before they began shopping. They nibbled on their ice cream as Harry explained how a house elf (which was like a magical servant, Hermione learned) was keeping Harry from receiving any letters he had gotten throughout the summer. Hermione felt relief spread through her as she got confirmation that Harry hadn't been avoiding her. She wasn't even sure why she thought he would try to avoid her or why she thought she had offended him somehow. Hermione decided as Harry continued on with his story that she'd bring up her recognizing him whenever there was time, it wasn't like it was an extremely important thing to do.

"...and I ended up getting a letter from the Ministry of Magic saying I had a warning," Harry was saying. "Then Uncle Vernon locked me in my room. If it weren't for Ron, Fred, and George I'd still be locked in there."

"Wow," Sally-Anne said. "That... sucks."

"How can your family do that?" Hermione asked. "That's just horrible. You should tell someone at school, like Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall."

Harry gave a non-committal shrug and hurried with Ron to the window display of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Hermione rolled her eyes, feeling a stab of annoyance at Harry's refusal to get help. Getting him and Ron to ask for any help was like pulling teeth. Hermione and Sally-Anne trailed after them, both girls sighing in exasperation as Harry and Ron ogled the display case. After about twenty minutes, the girls dragged the boys away and went to go refill their supplies.

"So," Hermione began, grinning at Harry, "looks like someone has a crush."

Harry groaned as Ron burst out laughing. "You should see how Ginny's been acting at home," he chuckled. "Usually we can't get Ginny to shut up but with Harry there she's hardly said two words. And she's always knocking things over whenever Harry tries talking to her. He gets her all flustered."

"Sod off, Ron," Harry mumbled, blushing bright red.

The four students ended up finishing their shopping with a little time to spare. Hermione and Sally-Anne immediately told Harry and Ron they were going to Flourish and Blotts, much to the amusement of Harry and the annoyance of Ron.

"What's the rush?" Ron grumbled, trailing along after Hermione, Harry, and Sally-Anne. "I know you like books but you do know they'll still be there in a half hour, right?"

"That's not the reason," Sally-Anne snapped, glaring at Ron from over her shoulder. "Gilderoy Lockhart is having a book signing there today."

"You're joking," Ron groaned.

"No we aren't," Hermione said, smiling. "We got to see him earlier in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Mum's gonna go spare," Ron groaned to Harry, who laughed.

The large crowd Hermione had seen from Gringotts had grown tremendously by the time they arrive at Flourish and Blotts. Hermione spotted her parents with the rest of the Weasleys in a jumbled line inside the shop. They pushed their way through the crowd (which was mostly women) and to where their group was.

"Oh there you are," Mrs. Weasley said, patting her hair anxiously. "We'll be able to see him any minute."

Hermione made her way over to her parents, Mr. Granger taking the bags she had been carrying. "Did you have a good time?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled. "You?"

"It was... enlightening," Mrs. Granger said slowly.

Hermione couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing, but before she could ask, the crowd started to cheer and applaud. Hermione and Sally-Anne grinned at each other as Gilderoy Lockhart made his appearance. A man with a camera was dancing around, taking multiple pictures of Lockhart. Hermione winced when she saw him step on Ron's foot. She couldn't hear what was exchanged between the two, but Lockhart did. His head shot up and his eyes widened. "It can't be Harry Potter!"

The crowd parted as Lockhart got up and went towards them. Hermione watched as Harry was pulled up to the front, his face flaming. Reporters swooped in as Lockhart put his arm around Harry's shoulder and posed.

"Harry is so lucky!" Sally-Anne whispered enviously.

Hermione wasn't so sure Harry considered himself lucky. Harry looked like he'd rather be in a one-on-one Potions lesson with Professor Snape than up there with Lockhart.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lockhart called, waving his arm around. The room grew quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!"

Hermione and Sally-Anne glanced at each other as curious whispers flowed through the room. Mrs. Weasley stood up straight and patted her hair, her eyes not leaving Lockhart. Behind her, Ron scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography - which I shall be happy to present to him, free of charge - he had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his school fellows will, in fact be getting the real, magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September; I will be taking up the position of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Hermione's eyes widened as the crowd began to cheer and applaud. Lockhart snapped his fingers and a wizard appeared, shoving what looked like all of Lockhart's works into Harry's arms. With that, Lockhart went back behind his desk and called upon the first witch in line. Harry stumbled back to the Weasleys as Mrs. Granger shoved the booklist into Hermione's hands.

"Hurry and get your books," she instructed, "before it gets too crowded. And see if you can get a copy of _Magical Me_."

"Jane," Mr. Granger said, exasperated.

Hermione and Sally-Anne pushed their way over to where Lockhart's books were. There was a mad dash to grab their books and Hermione was nearly trampled by a severely overweight witch trying to grab the same book as her. She grabbed the other two books that were on the list and hurried over to where Ron was pushing his way through the crowd.

"It's mad in here," he said, glancing at the two girls. "Where's Harry?"

"I thought he was with you," Sally-Anne replied.

Hermione looked around and instantly caught sight of their friend. Her stomach dropped when she saw Draco Malfoy talking to him and Ginny. The blonde Slytherin boy was nothing but trouble, and loved getting a rise out of Harry and Ron. She pointed him out to Ron and Sally-Anne.

"Let's go," Ron said, hurrying towards them. Hermione and Sally-Anne struggled to keep up with Ron's lanky frame.

"What are you doing here?" Ron sneered, stepping in front of Ginny protectively.

"This is a public place, Weasley," Malfoy drawled, looking at Ron as if he were an insect. "I know you wouldn't be familiar with how shops work because of how _poor_ you are, but you should at least be dumb enough to know that anyone is allowed in a public place."

"What did you say?" Ron snarled. He dropped his books into Ginny's cauldron and started towards Malfoy. Hermione and Harry quickly grabbed the back of Ron's shirt, Hermione struggling with balancing the weight of her books on one arm.

"Ignore him, Ron," Sally-Anne said, glaring at Malfoy.

"There you are," Mr. Weasley said, struggling over to where they were with Fred, George, and Hermione's parents. "Let's pay for these and get out of here, it's completely mad."

Hermione gave Ron's shirt a yank as she looked back to her parents. Mr. Granger's eyes were on her grasp of Ron and he frowned.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Arthur Weasley."

Hermione felt a chill go through her as the cold voice came from in front of her. She looked back and saw an older version of Draco Malfoy standing behind him, a sneer on his face as he took in Mr. Weasley.

"That's Malfoy's dad," Harry whispered unnecessarily to Hermione.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley responded just as coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," Mr. Malfoy said. "All those raids... I do hope they're paying you over time."

Hermione watched as he reached into Ginny's cauldron and pulled out a ratty copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_, a sickly feeling of dread beginning to form in her stomach. She watched warily as he examined it.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said finally. "What's the point of being a disgrace to the name wizard if they can't even pay you well for it?"

Everyone bristled at his comment. Hermione felt her eyes narrow into slits as she glared at Mr. Malfoy. Malfoy was watching the exchange with a smug grin on his face. Hermione shot him a glare as well. She couldn't wait to beat that grin off of his face when they got back to school. Malfoy made it no secret he hated whenever Hermione got better grades than him - which was all the time.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of a wizard, Malfoy," Mr. Weasley hissed, his face redder than Ron's had ever been.

"Clearly," Mr. Malfoy said, his eyes roaming coolly over Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "With the company you keep, Weasley... and I thought you could sink no lower."

Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped at Mr. Malfoy's blatant insult. Before she could respond, an arm pushed Hermione, Harry, and Ron out of the way as Ginny's cauldron went flying. Hermione's books went crashing to the floor as she watched in fascinated horror from the floor as Mr. Weasley launched himself on top of Mr. Malfoy.

"Get him, dad!" George cheered.

The crowd parted slightly as the two men wrestled on the ground. The shopkeeper, a tiny little man with thinning black hair, danced anxiously around them, crying at them to break it up. Hermione could hear Mrs. Weasley screaming at Mr. Weasley to stop.

"Break it up!"

Two large hands appeared from nowhere and pulled the struggling wizards away from each other. Hermione quickly got up as Hagrid held both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy by the scruffs of their necks, pinning both of them with a glare. Mr. Weasley was panting angrily, the little hair he had mussed in every direction and was now sporting a bloody nose. Mr. Malfoy was no better, his lip split and bleeding and a bruise already starting to form under his eye.

Hermione quickly bent down and gathered up her fallen books, examining them quickly to make sure they weren't damaged. When she was satisfied, she looked back up to see the shopkeeper and his assistant talking angrily at the two men. Mr. Granger quickly grabbed Hermione and Sally-Anne, pulling the two girls out of the way in case another fight broke out.

"What's the matter with yeh two?" Hagrid asked, ignoring the shopkeeper as he yelled. "Fightin' in public like kids!"

Mr. Malfoy struggled out of Hagrid's grasp, stooped down and grabbed Ginny's book. "Here girl," he said, thrusting the book back into the cauldron, "take this stupid book, it's the best your father can do."

Mr. Malfoy composed himself and swooped out of the shop with Malfoy in toe. Everyone in the shop was staring at them now, with Lockhart talking urgently to the photographer. Hermione and Sally-Anne quickly paid for their books and waited outside of Flourish and Blotts with Mr. and Mrs. Granger as the Weasleys and Harry sorted everything out.

"Are you girls alright?" Mrs. Granger asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Hermione said, glancing at Sally-Anne. She nodded as well.

"I can't believe Malfoy's dad would say something like that!" Sally-Anne seethed.

"I can," Hermione muttered darkly. "It's no wonder Malfoy is so rotten – he's the spitting image of his father."

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger chided weakly.

"I'm sorry, mum, but it's true," Hermione defended herself. Sally-Anne nodded in agreement. "He's always trying to get Harry and Ron riled up at school to get them into trouble."

The Weasleys and Harry exited the shop shortly after, Mrs. Weasley hissing angrily at her husband as they walked towards Hermione. In the end, everyone decided the shopping trip was over and they all headed their separate ways.

The car ride home was quiet and tense. Hermione wasn't sure what her parents were thinking, but she knew that the Malfoys had left a bad impression on magical families.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**End Notes: And there's the first chapter, again I am so sorry about the wait. Now here's an IMPORTANT message regarding when another update will come:**

**I'm graduating college in a month, and the weekends leading up to that I'll be going around the country for interviews. That means I don't have much time to write - at all. So I don't know when I'll be able to give you the next chapter, hopefully it'll be sometime soon. But I will NOT give up on this story, no matter what. This is my baby. **

**Now that that's out of the way: I hope everyone has a Happy Easter!**

**Kelci**


	3. Two: Anxiety

**Chapter Two**

"**Anxiety" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All characters are creations of Joanne K. Rowling, © 2007, to whom I am deeply indebted. I make no money from any of this.I'm just taking her world and tweaking it a bit. **

**Note One: A big thanks to _the_scribbler _for being my awesomesauce beta/editor!**

**Note Two: What's this, another chapter update already? Aww yeah! Thanks for the reviews everyone, they really do mean a _lot_ to me! **

**Note Three: I have joined Pottermore! It's so addicting and fun to be on a Harry Potter based community. If you have an account (or are planning to get one) my name is StoneScale23582! Feel free to add me!**

**Now, onwards!**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**1 September, 1992**

"Hermione! Hurry up, dear. We're going to be late!"

Hermione sighed dejectedly at her mother's call, looking sadly at her overflowing trunk. With all of Lockhart's required books, her trunk just wasn't able to hold the supplies needed for school _and_ the other books she had wanted to take with her to Hogwarts. Hermione spent a few days before the first of September mulling over her books, carefully thinking of the pros and cons of not taking a selected book. She wished she was back at Hogwarts. Hermione knew she could easily enlarge her trunk with magic if she were at school.

"Minny, hurry up," Viola appeared in Hermione's doorway, her eyes slightly red from crying. She had spent most of the morning bawling over Hermione leaving for school.

"I'm trying," Hermione replied, holding up her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. She had read the book so many times she supposed it wouldn't hurt to leave it at home for the year. Turning around, she held out her book to Viola. "Here, Vi. You can keep this for the year."

Viola's eyes widened dramatically and her mouth dropped. "Really, Minny?" she whispered.

Hermione nodded and found herself forced back onto her bed as Viola launched herself at her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, hugging her sister tightly.

"Girls," Mrs. Granger appeared in the doorway, raising an eyebrow, "we are going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"Sorry, mum," Hermione quickly untangled herself from Viola and went to her trunk. She was just barely able to close it and began to drag it out of her room. Viola put the book on Hermione's bed and went to help Hermione.

Once everything was loaded into the car, Hermione climbed into the back seat, taking one last look at her house as Mr. Granger pulled out of the driveway. The ride into London was quiet, the car filled with a sad air. Hermione sighed and rested her forehead against the glass, watching the buildings flash by. She was excited to go back to school and see her friends, but she was going to miss her family.

Hermione felt a twinge of guilt jab her as she realized she was more anxious to see her friends, her family coming in as a fleeting thought. She straightened up and reached over, grasping Viola's hand and squeezed. Viola was clearly having a hard time dealing with Hermione leaving again.

Before Hermione knew it, her father had found a parking spot and was off to find a trolley. Hermione looked up at Kings Cross Station, slowly getting out of the car as she did so. Her stomach began to knot and twist as mixed feelings coursed through her. Back in the car, she had only been excited to get back to Hogwarts. Now, faced with the situation, Hermione found she wasn't ready to leave her family just yet.

Mr. Granger returned with the trolley and proceeded to move Hermione's trunk onto it. Together with Viola, Hermione pushed the trolley across the road and into the busy station. She could see a few of the older students make their way to Platform Nine and Three Quarters as the family pushed through the crowd. They recognized her as well and gave Hermione a small smile.

"We're just on time," Mrs. Granger breathed, glancing at her wrist watch. She ushered Hermione and Viola towards the platform, glancing at it warily. "So you're sure you'll get through?"

Hermione resisted rolling her eyes. "Yes, mum," she said. "You saw me go through on Christmas."

"Things change," Mrs. Granger stated simply.

This time Hermione really did roll her eyes. After reassuring her mother one last time, she checked to make sure no one was watching and casually pushed through the barrier. Hermione felt Viola tense beside her as they passed through the bricks and emerged onto the platform.

The Hogwarts Express gleamed brilliantly red as students rushed about, saying goodbye to family and hello to their friends. Hermione immediately began to search the crowd for her own friends as her parents came up behind her.

"Let's go find you a compartment," Mr. Granger said, clearing his throat a few times. Hermione nodded and made her way to the middle of the train. Through the crowd she could see some of her fellow second years with family but there was no sign of any red headed or green eyed boys.

"Are you sure I can't come with you, Minny?" Viola asked, nearly whining.

Hermione looked to her parents, who sighed. Viola had been on good behaviour for the majority of the morning, only crying because she'd miss her sister. That looked like it was about to change.

"No, Vi," Hermione said. Viola grumbled and pouted, letting go of the trolley and returning to Mrs. Granger's side.

Hermione shook her head, deciding not to get into that discussion. She stood up on her tip-toes and saw one compartment that was empty. Together with her father, the two managed to haul her trunk up onto the train and into the overhead compartment.

Once the task was complete, Hermione turned to face Mr. Granger. He was looking around the compartment, his eyes shining brightly.

"I'll miss you, daddy!" Hermione said, hurrying over to him and giving him a large hug. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and she smiled, snuggling into his embrace. It didn't matter how much Hermione felt she had drifted apart from her family this summer, she was still going to miss them.

After a sorrowful goodbye with her family, which ended in Viola leaving in tears, Hermione sat down in her compartment and watched as people started to fill the train. Not even five minutes had passed when the compartment door slid open and an excited voice called out to her.

"Hermione!"

Hermione glanced up long enough to see a curly red head in the door before the mass of hair obstructed her vision. Shae Bevern pulled back from the hug and beamed at Hermione.

"How are you?" she asked, plopping down beside her. "How were you summer holidays?"

"I'm good, thanks," Hermione replied, grinning back at her friend. "Glad to be back to school."

Shae scrunched up her nose, making her freckles more prominent. "I could do without the school work," she said, "but seeing everyone again _will_ be great."

Hermione and Shae had a unique friendship. The two girls were polar opposites – Hermione loved learning and could care less of how she looked while Shae thought fashion to be extremely important and the only thing she took the time to study was the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_. But the girls seemed to click, and when Hermione had felt ostracized during her first few months at Hogwarts last year, Shae was one of the first people to make her feel welcome.

"Did you hear Gilderoy Lockhart is our new Defense professor?" Shae asked. When Hermione nodded, she collapsed against the back of her seat and groaned. "He's so _dreamy_! And brave! His books were so good."

"You read a book?" Hermione asked, looking at her friend in shock. "On your own?"

"I know!" Shae laughed. "That man works miracles."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach at the mention of their new professor.

An announcement went throughout the compartment that the train would be leaving for Hogwarts in ten minutes, making Hermione frown.

"I wonder where Harry and Ron are," she muttered, glancing out the window.

"They probably are at the end of the train," Shae said, picking at her nail. "I just got here and it's impossible to get a free compartment anywhere else. So what happened with Harry not getting any of your letters?"

Hermione nodded and then launched into the story of Harry and the house elf that kept his letters from him. Other second year Gryffindors slowly began to drop by the compartment to greet Hermione and Shae. Word seemed to spread about who was in what compartment, so Hermione knew Harry and Ron would be joining them any moment as the train began to make its way out of the station.

About an hour into the trip to Hogwarts, Hermione and Shae's compartment slid open again, revealing Fay Dunbar and Neville Longbottom. Fay and Neville were two of Hermione's closer friends (although they weren't as close to her as Harry and Ron were) and also were the first few to befriend Hermione during her first year. Fay immediately went and sat down in the seat across from Hermione while Neville hesitated for a moment before following her.

"Have you seen Harry or Ron?" Neville asked once the pleasantries were out of the way.

Hermione frowned and shook her head; no one had been able to locate the two boys either back at the station or on the train. Dread began to seep into Hermione as she wondered what kind of trouble they had gotten into this time.

"They should be here somewhere," Shae said, a slight frown creasing her forehead. "I saw the twins and Percy back at the station. And Harry was staying with them for the summer."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Fay said, glancing out of the window.

Hermione nodded but she just wasn't able to shake the feeling that something was wrong. After a while, Neville went off to find the Gryffindor boys while Fay stayed with the two girls. Hermione bit her lip, trying to think of where Harry and Ron could be while Fay and Shae talked about their summer holidays.

"I'm going to find Harry and Ron," Hermione said suddenly, standing up. Fay and Shae stopped their conversation and looked up at her.

"Hermione I'm sure the boys are on the train," Shae said.

"I'm still going to look for them," Hermione said stubbornly.

"We'll stay here then," Fay said, smiling.

Hermione smiled back and exited the compartment. She looked down corridor and decided to head to the back of the train first.

The students were already getting rowdy as she made her way down the corridor. Hermione felt her annoyance rising as she was constantly bumped and pushed by the other students as they raced by.

A loud explosion went off just as Hermione walked by one compartment. She squeaked and jumped; her heart racing. Loud, raucous laughter erupted from the compartment a moment later and she scowled.

Hermione stomped towards the door and slammed it open. "_What_ is going on in here?" she demanded.

A pair of flaming red heads looked up in surprise as she waited for an answer. Between the two of them was a small shoe box with smoke wafting up from under the lid.

"Ah, Hermione," George grinned.

"As charming as ever," Fred finished, flashing a mischievous smirk. Their friend Lee Jordan cackled beside George.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew it was best not to ask what the Weasley twins were up to. They never gave straight answers and, judging from how badly Percy and some of the other Prefects were pranked, made whoever questioned them their next target. "Have you seen Harry and Ron?" she asked quickly.

"Of course we've seen them," Fred said, scoffing.

"We lived with them all summer," George nodded.

"I meant on the _train_," Hermione growled.

"Can't say we've seen them _on the train_," Fred said, imitating Hermione.

"But we definitely saw them at the station," George grinned.

"You two aren't going to help me, are you?" Hermione asked dully.

"Nope," the twins chorused.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, leaving the compartment without a word and continued on down the corridor. After twenty minutes of looking, Hermione began to worry – no one had seen Harry or Ron. With nowhere else to go, Hermione headed back to her compartment.

She was hoping Harry and Ron would be sitting there when she opened the door, but Hermione's heart sank when it was only Fay and Shae. The two girls had changed into their school robes while Hermione was gone and had a muggle card game going on.

"No luck?" Shae asked.

"None at all," Hermione sighed. She slid the door closed and locked it before going to her trunk and fishing out her own robes. "I don't know where they could be!"

"It'll be okay, Hermione," Fay said soothingly, keeping her eyes on her cards.

Hermione turned her back to them as she quickly began to change. "They couldn't have missed the train, the rest of the Weasleys are here. Do you think something happened? What if Malfoy did something to them? Locked them in a storage cupboard or –"

"Hermione," Shae said, interrupting her, "_calm down_. Malfoy didn't do anything to Harry or Ron."

"You don't know that," Hermione pointed out.

"Please," Shae scoffed. "Malfoy doesn't do _anything_ by himself. He'd be too chicken to get in trouble on the first day."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she finished buttoning up her blouse and pulled her sweater over her head. She flicked her bushy hair out from under the collar and put away her clothes, grabbed her copy of _Magical Me_, and slammed the trunk shut. After unlocking the door, she settled into her seat and leaned against the window.

"Hermione, it'll be okay," Fay promised. "And besides, if – and I mean _if_, Hermione – something did happen, you know Dumbledore would be on top of it."

"I just don't like not knowing," Hermione complained, clutching her book to her chest. "The train is only so big and trouble _always_ seems to find Harry and Ron."

Fay abandoned her game and sat down beside Hermione, peering out the window at the cloudy sky. "It'll be fine," she reiterated, giving Hermione a reassuring smile. "Trust me."

* * *

><p>The train ride to Hogwarts was excruciatingly painful. By the time they were halfway there, all of the second year students (and a majority of the others as well) knew that Harry and Ron were nowhere to be found on the train which only added to Hermione's anxiety. Fay and Shae did their best to keep Hermione from worrying. Fay talked about an antique show her family had made her go to and all the old artifacts she saw while Shae went on about her mother's new fashion accessories (Shae's mother was a fashion designer).<p>

The train pulled into the station and Hermione followed Fay and Shae out onto the platform. The crisp fall air had a bit of a chill to it, making Hermione shiver and pull her robe closer to her.

"Firs' years, over here!"

Hermione looked to where the massive, shadowy figure of Hagrid was standing as he beckoned all the first years.

"How do we get to the castle?" Hermione asked as Hagrid led them off down to where she knew the boats were.

"We take the carriages," Shae said, nodding to where black, horseless carriages were lined up and pushing Hermione toward one.

"How do the carriages move?" Hermione asked, staring in awe as a full carriage creaked and made its way up the winding path to where the castle was.

"Magic," Fay replied simply. "Now come on, let's get to the castle – it's cold!"

Hermione followed Fay and Shae into a carriage. Before stepping into it fully, Hermione paused to take one more look around to make sure there wasn't a chance she missed Harry and Ron. Sally-Anne walked by with her Hufflepuff friends and caught her eye, waving briefly before disappearing into a carriage of their own. Hermione sighed and sat down, the door snapping soundly behind her. There was a brief jolt and then the carriage was off up the path to Hogwarts.

Hermione couldn't stop the chill that went through her as Hogwarts came closer into view. The moon reflected off of the stone, making the entire castle look like it was glowing. Despite the fear and worry Hermione was feeling, she couldn't stop the underlying excitement at being back.

The carriage stopped right in front of the staircase leading to the large front doors. The three girls got out and hurried up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall. Hermione glanced around as they were herded into the Great Hall. Candles floated lazily above their heads as Shae led them to the middle of the Gryffindor table and sat down. The other Gryffindor second years sat down with them, all of them very quiet as it became obvious Harry and Ron were still missing.

"What do you think happened?" Seamus Finnegan asked, glancing around the Great Hall as the other students made their way to their tables.

"You're good friends with Harry and Ron," Lavender Brown said to Hermione. Hermione bristled, not missing the barely concealed envy in her voice. "Didn't they tell you what was going on?"

"No they didn't," Hermione snapped.

"Look, some of the teachers are missing," Fay said quickly and pointed to the Head Table, interrupting Lavender's comeback. "I'm sure they realized Harry and Ron weren't on the train and are on top of it."

Hermione sighed and bit her lip, glancing around the hall. The others talked amongst themselves as they waited for the Sorting to begin, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to join in. She kept running every scenario that could have happened to Harry and Ron over in her head, each one getting progressively more dangerous.

"Look at Gilderoy Lockhart," Parvati Patil sighed. Hermione couldn't help but drag her eyes up to the Head Table where the other girls were pointing at. Lockhart was talking with tiny Professor Flitwick while they waited for Professor McGonagall to return with the first years. Every now and again, Lockhart would look out into the crowd and wink at someone. That was followed by a burst of loud giggling from wherever he winked.

Hermione watched him for a moment before going back to her worrying.

A sharp, stinging sensation to her thigh made Hermione jump. She blinked and glared at Shae, "What was that for?"

"The Sorting is starting," Shae whispered.

Hermione looked up to the front of the hall and was surprised to see all the first year students trembling before the Sorting Hat. She hadn't noticed them arrive and glanced guiltily at Shae, rubbing her thigh.

"Thanks," she whispered back.

Hermione's eyes roamed over the new students as the Sorting Hat broke out into song. She immediately spotted Ginny Weasley, looking around the room with a mix of fear and determination on her face. The other students had similar expressions as they took in the Sorting Hat.

Once the hat finished its song, the entire hall applauded loudly. Hermione clapped along with everyone else, although she really had no idea what had been said. Professor McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment and began to call names.

Hermione glanced around the room again and saw Professor Sprout sneak in through the staff door. Hermione sat up straight and stared as she quickly whispered something to Professor Dumbledore and then took her seat, looking extremely disgruntled.

"Snape's missing," Fay whispered, also looking up at the Head Table. "I wonder where he is."

"If he's looking for Harry and Ron, Gryffindor will be in trouble before the term begins!" Dean Thomas groaned. Neville paled dramatically and put his head in his hands.

"Weasley, Ginny!"

Hermione turned to the Sorting Hat as Professor McGonagall called out the youngest Weasley's name. Ginny timidly stepped up to the stool and sat down as the hat was placed on her head.

Almost instantly, the Sorting Hat called out, "_Gryffindor!_"

Hermione clapped loudly with the rest of her year as Ginny scrambled off the stool and to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat beside the other new students.

The rest of the Sorting went by quickly. Professor McGonagall took the stool and Sorting Hat after she was finished and handed it to Filch as Professor Dumbledore stood up. He clapped a couple times to gain the attention of the students.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" he greeted, smiling widely. "Before we begin our feast, I'd just like to say a few quick reminders.

"First of all, to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to _all_ students. There are many things that go bump in the night and you'll find most of them in our forest."

Hermione and Neville shared an uneasy look. They had been sent into the Forbidden Forest as detention last year and it was one of the most terrifying experiences Hermione had ever had.

"Second," Professor Dumbledore continued, "to remind you that the Whomping Willow on the grounds is extremely dangerous. As it is not able to tell friend from foe, it will attack anything _and_ everything that comes near it."

Hermione frowned and looked at the others, who were also looking at the Headmaster in confusion. He didn't elaborate on it anymore and went onto the next subject.

"And lastly, I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Gilderoy Lockhart."

Hermione clapped loudly along with Shae, Parvati, and Lavender as Lockhart stood up. He gave a royal wave and bowed deeply as he received cheers from the female population. Seamus and Dean groaned loudly as Lockhart gave another bow and eventually sat down. Professor Dumbledore waited until the applause died down before telling everyone to tuck in and clapped his hands.

Platters of delicious looking chicken, vegetables, and puddings appeared on the tables, filling the air with a mouth-watering aroma. For a moment, everyone was silent as they filled their plates.

Hermione couldn't resist the temptation of the food. She hadn't eaten anything on the train, being too worried about Harry and Ron, so she piled her plate full of chicken, mashed potatoes, and anything else that was near her.

"You're going to eat _all _that?" Lavender asked, glancing at the food on Hermione's plate.

"Yes," Hermione said slowly, "why?"

"Oh nothing," Lavender said airily.

Hermione glared at Lavender, not sure about what the blonde was getting at. The moment was interrupted by Snape walking briskly through the Great Hall and towards the Head Table. Hermione watched as he said something to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall stood up and followed Professor Snape out of the Great Hall.

"Do you think Harry and Ron have been found?" Shae asked.

"I think so," Fay said. "And Snape looked way too happy."

"Of course he would be happy," Seamus scoffed. "Harry and Ron are probably in trouble."

Hermione rolled her eyes but agreed with Seamus. She felt a little more relaxed after seeing the exchange. If Harry and Ron were hurt in any way, Professor McGonagall wouldn't have looked as calm as she did.

About five minutes later, Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"That doesn't look good," Neville said softly.

Hermione ate quickly, glancing at the doors to the Great Hall periodically. She wanted to ask Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore what happened with Harry and Ron, but they were taking a long time.

Eventually Professor Dumbledore and Snape came walking back into the Great Hall, a big scowl on Snape's face. Hermione watched as the two men passed by her. She wanted to ask them what happened but she was still a little wary of Snape. After Hermione's freak out last year, she wasn't sure how to act around the Potions master.

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall came striding back into the hall.

"Professor!" Hermione called out as she walked by.

Professor McGonagall stopped and turned to look at Hermione. The other Gryffindors stilled as they watched. "Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Harry and Ron," she began, "are they-?"

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be in the common room later tonight," Professor McGonagall said, her lips thinning.

"Why weren't they on the train?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening.

"You can talk to them tonight," Professor McGonagall said sternly and then turned on her heel back to the Head Table.

The entire Gryffindor table burst into whispers immediately after. Hermione felt relief spread over her – Harry and Ron were safe.

Hermione quickly finished her meal and stood up, ignoring the questioning looks she received. Muttering that she'd see the others later, Hermione quickly left the Great Hall. She wanted to try and find Harry and Ron as soon as possible to find out what happened.

Her first thought was to go to Professor McGonagall's office. Hermione quickly hurried up the stairs to where she knew the office was.

"Hermione!"

Hermione was halfway up the staircase when the voice called out to her. She paused and turned around to see Sally-Anne running up the stairs after her.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, reluctantly turning around to face her friend. She felt slightly annoyed; she just wanted to find Harry and Ron.

"Did you hear?" Sally-Anne gasped, coming to a halt in front of her. "Someone said they saw Harry and Ron _crash a car_ into that Whomping Willow Professor Dumbledore was talking about!"

"_What?_" Hermione gasped, feeling her jaw drop. "A car? How on earth did a car get to Hogwarts? How did you find out?"

"Justin heard it from a fourth year," Sally-Anne said. "And I don't know! I'm just telling you what we've been hearing."

"Do you know where they are now?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"No, sorry," Sally-Anne shook her head.

Hermione sighed. "I'm going to go find them," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"But the feast hasn't ended yet," Sally-Anne sputtered, grabbing Hermione's arm to stop her as she tried to continue up the stairs. "We haven't been dismissed!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "We're out of the feast right now."

"Well, we should get back," Sally-Anne said, going red.

Just at that moment students emerged from the Great Hall. Prefects led the first years to their common rooms but the air was abuzz with rumors about Harry and Ron. Hermione said a quick goodbye to Sally-Anne and turned around, continuing her trek to Professor McGonagall's office. Sally-Anne went to follow but was grabbed by the elbow by a Hufflepuff Prefect.

"Come on, Sally-Anne," she said in a no nonsense tone. "It's time for bed - lessons first thing tomorrow."

Hermione shot an apologetic look at Sally-Anne and hurried up the stairs. She arrived at Professor McGonagall's office a moment later, slightly breathless. She knocked on the door and stood back, looking around as some of the straggling students slowly made their way to their respective common rooms.

There was no response and Hermione rapped on the door again. She heard nothing from inside huffed, realizing the boys weren't where she thought they would be. Knowing she would get in trouble if she stayed in the corridors for too long, Hermione had no choice but to head back to the Gryffindor common room.

As Hermione climbed the stairs to the seventh floor, her heart leapt into her throat as she saw two familiar faces lingering by the portrait of the Fat Lady. She broke out into a sprint down the corridor, calling their names.

"Harry! Ron!"

The two boys turned to her as she skidded to halt in front of them. Both boys looked exhausted and dirty. Hermione's eyes bulged when she saw the bruise forming on Harry's forehead and the gash above Ron's eyebrow.

"What _happened_ to you two?" she demanded. "People have been saying you crashed a _car_ into a tree."

"What? How'd they find that out?" Ron asked.

"You mean it's true?" Hermione cried. Harry nodded sheepishly. "_How?_ Why weren't you two on the train?"

"We couldn't get through the barrier," Harry explained. "So… we flew the car."

Hermione felt speechless. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to come up with something to say about them being unable to get through to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and flying a car. After realizing she couldn't even properly process what Harry had told her, Hermione settled for a strangled, "_What?_"

"We tried getting through the barrier," Ron said, "but we couldn't. It was blocked and we just crashed into it."

"So we went to wait out by the car and then realized we could take the car and fly it to Hogwarts," Harry added. "We've used the car when Ron and the twins rescued me from the Dursleys."

Hermione stared at the two of them, not understanding how the next _logical_ step from not being able to pass through the barrier would be to _fly a car_ for over six hours. "Do you realize how _dangerous_ that was?" she demanded, glaring. "How absolutely _stupid_? I was so worried about you! Flying a car that long? What if you were seen? What if you crashed? Oh, I'm sorry _you did!_"

Ron flushed angrily and glared back at Hermione. "What other choice did we have?"

"You could've waited for your parents?" Hermione suggested, rolling her eyes. "Honestly! The two of you never ask for help and _always_ try and do things on your own."

Whatever retort Ron or Harry had was cut short as the portrait opened up and Percy walked out. "Go to bed!" he snarled, looking over his shoulder. "This sort of thing does not deserve encouragement!"

Ron's expression soured once he realized Percy had been leaving to go and find them. Hermione sighed and brushed past them and into the common room. Nearly everyone was packed into the circular room, no doubt waiting for Harry and Ron to return. As soon as they were seen, the common room burst into applause.

"Where did you go?" Fay asked, pushing people aside to get to Hermione.

Hermione looked back to see Harry and Ron grinning sheepishly as the made their way into the common room. Percy looked beside himself with fury as he followed after them. The two noticed a lecture coming on and said a quick good night, heading up the stairs before Percy could catch them again.

"So it's true then?" Fay asked.

"It's true," Hermione sighed. "How could they be so stupid? What was going on in their minds that made them think flying a car was a _good _idea_?_"

"They're boys, it's their job to be stupid" Shae said simply, rolling her eyes. "Come on; let's head to bed before Percy starts in on us."

Hermione nodded and followed the girls up the spiral staircase to their dormitory. Their trunks had been placed by their beds and the girls silently began to get ready to turn in for the night. Although Hermione could not believe Harry and Ron's stupidity, she felt extremely relieved that they were alright and all the worry and anxiety she felt throughout the day gave way to exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke early the next morning to the sound of the bathroom door snapping shut. Groggily, she sat up and looked around the dormitory, confused for a moment. Once she remembered she was back at Hogwarts, a large grin split Hermione's face as she stretched.<p>

The bathroom door opened and Fay stepped out, smiling at Hermione when she saw she was awake. Hermione grinned back and quickly grabbed her things to go through her morning ritual. She finished just as Parvati was slowly beginning to wake up and together with Fay, the two Gryffindor girls left for the Great Hall.

"It doesn't look like we've lost any points," Fay pointed out as they walked past the large hourglasses that kept track of all the House Points.

"That's good, at least," Hermione said. She led Fay into the Great Hall and to their table. "I'm sure they received detention though, you can't pull a stunt like that and get away with it."

Hermione saw Fay roll her eyes but chose to ignore it, filling her plate with bacon, sausage, and eggs. Fay had never been shy about showing how she felt when Hermione went off on a rant.

The two girls ate breakfast together in comfortable silence. After Hermione finished, she pulled _Voyages with Vampires_ out of her bag and propped it up against her goblet of pumpkin juice. Shae came down moments later and struck up a conversation with Fay.

"Good morning."

Hermione looked up to see Harry and Ron sit down at the table. She gave a small 'morning' back and continued reading.

"So what's your punishment?" Shae asked eagerly. Hermione glanced up to listen.

"We both have detention," Ron said sullenly. "And we had letters sent home."

"We could've been expelled though," Harry pointed out through a mouthful of eggs. He swallowed and took a gulp of his juice. "We were _really_ lucky."

Hermione nodded but decided against voicing her opinion. She bookmarked her page and was just putting it back into her bag as a familiar grey owl slammed into a platter, sending sausages and feathers everywhere.

"Oh no," Ron moaned, paling instantly.

"It's okay Ron," Hermione said, gingerly poking Errol with her finger. She felt him flinch in response. "He's still alive."

"I'm not worried about the stupid owl," Ron hissed, now deathly white. "_Look._"

He was pointing to a red envelope. Hermione and Harry looked at each other in confusion. To Hermione it just looked like a normal letter but the way Ron, Fay, Shae, and Neville stiffened and stared at it like it was about to explode made her think otherwise.

"Just get it over with," Neville said shakily. "If you leave the Howler it'll just be worse."

"A Howler?" Harry asked but everyone ignored him.

"Just open it Ron," Shae said seriously. It was the most serious Hermione had ever seen her friend. "It'll all be over in a minute or two."

By now the envelope was beginning to smoke at the corners. Hermione felt herself leaning back as Ron shakily took the envelope out of Errol's beak. Neville smashed his fingers into his ears and Shae covered her eyes as he slit it open.

The noise that came from the envelope startled Hermione so much she nearly toppled off of the bench. She reached out and grasped Harry's shoulder for support as Mrs. Weasley's voice, now at _least_ ten times louder and shriller, echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT TO STEAL THE CAR! YOU COULD'VE BEEN EXPELLED. JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET A HOLD OF YOU. DID YOU STOP TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WOULD GO THROUGH WHEN WE CAME BACK WITH NO BOYS OR CAR?_"

Hermione stared with wide eyes and Ron and Harry both turned a brilliant shade of red. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to see who received the Howler, some people even standing on their seat to get a better look.

"…_LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME. WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS. BOTH YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE DIED! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN ENQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. IF YOU PUT ONE TOE OUT OF LINE AGAIN YOU'LL BE COMING STRAIGHT BACK HOME!_"

The envelope burst into flames afterwards and a ringing silence fell through the hall. A few people began to laugh and eventually the Great Hall went back to normal. Both Harry and Ron were sitting in silence, red faced, and guilty.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was kicked in the shin by Fay.

"Don't you dare say we deserved that," Ron snarled, pushing away his plate.

Professor McGonagall chose that time to walk by their group and hand out their timetables. Hermione grabbed hers quickly and scanned it.

'**_Granger, Hermione. Gryffindor_**

**_Second Year Schedule_**

_**Monday:**_

_ 9:00 – 10:30: Double Herbology (Hufflepuff)_

_ 10:45 – 11:30: Transfiguration_

_ 11:30 – 12:45: Lunch Break_

_ 1:00 – 1:45: Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_ 2:00 -2:45: Sexual Education _

_**Tuesday:** _

_9:00 – 10:30: Double Herbology (Hufflepuff)_

_ 10:45 – 11:30: Transfiguration_

_ 11:30 – 12:45: Lunch Break_

_ 1:00 – 1:45: Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_ Free afternoons_

_ 12:00am-1:30am: Astronomy_

_**Wednesday:**_

_ 10:45-11:30: Charms_

_ 11:30 – 12:45: Lunch Break_

_ 1:00 – 2:30: Double Potions (Slytherin) _

_ 2:30 – 3:30: Break_

_ 3:45-4:30: History of Magic_

_**Thursday:**_

_ 10:45-11:30: Charms_

_ 11:30 – 12:45: Lunch Break_

_ 1:00 – 2:30: Double Potions (Slytherin) _

_ 2:30 – 3:30: Break_

_ 3:45-4:30: History of Magic_

_**Friday:**_

_ 9:00-10:00: Charms_

_ 10:15-11:15: Transfiguration_

_ 11:15-12:45: Lunch Break_

_ 1:00-2:00: Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_ Free afternoons'_

Hermione felt her face heat up as she stared at the Sexual Education lesson. She could tell the others were embarrassed as well, blushes slowly starting to creep up their cheeks. Neville went a bright red that challenged Ron and he quickly put his timetable down.

"Well," Fay said, clearing her throat, "we know why we had to get that _Willy's Wand_ book."

"At least we have until next week for the lesson to start," Shae pointed out.

"What?" Ron moaned. "No fair, our Se – Se – _that _is on Friday!"

"Well look what we have here, George," Fred said, striding up to Ron and grabbing his timetable. Ron made an attempt to grab it but was pulled back by George. "It's the second year timetable."

"Right you are, Fred," George said, grinning mischievously. He sniffed dramatically and pretended to wipe a tear away. "Our ickle Ronnikins is growing up and learning about _sex_."

"Shut up!" Ron shouted, going bright red.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Fred laughed.

"It's a part of growing up," George nodded.

"The acne."

"The voice cracking."

"The _dreams_."

"Dreams?" Neville asked, looking as if he was already regretting asking that question.

"Yes, dreams," Fred said, smirking. "You'll know when you'll have them – it's really _hard_ to miss." George burst out laughing.

"Get out of here!" Ron snarled, snatching his timetable back and pushing his brothers away. They made their way to where Lee Jordan was sitting, still cackling to themselves.

Hermione groaned, shaking her head as she got up from the table. They had Herbology first thing so they had a bit of a walk to get there. One thing was for sure, Hermione's second year was already shaping up to be a unique one.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**End Note: And there we have it. This chapter came a lot quicker than the other two, probably because we're back at Hogwarts and ready to roll! It was also fun setting up some of the things for future years! Yay, plots! ;) **

**Again not too sure when the next update will be, but I'm working on it! **

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

**Kelci**


	4. Three: Words and Actions

**Chapter Three**

"**Words and Actions"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All characters are creations of Joanne K. Rowling, © 2007, to whom I am deeply indebted. I make no money from any of this.I'm just taking her world and tweaking it a bit. **

** Note One: I'd like everyone to give a big welcome to my new beta: _Majerus_! And I'd like to thank him for editing this chapter. **

** Note Two: I cannot thank you guys enough for the reviews and support I've been getting for CoS. It astounds me and just leaves me speechless. Thank you, every single one of you.  
><strong>

** Onwards! **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Hermione happily made her way down the path to the greenhouses with Harry and Ron later that morning, eager to get started with her lessons. As they came into view, Hermione noticed a scowl forming on Ron's face. Harry, too, had a slight frown. Curious, she glanced to where they were looking. A large tree that Hermione had always assumed was just a normal one, could be seen off behind the greenhouses, several of its branches in slings.

"Is that -?" Hermione began, turning to Harry and Ron.

"Yeah," Ron grumbled, scowling at the tree. "Stupid, bloody tree."

Ron stomped off down the path to where the rest of their classmates were waiting. Hermione glanced nervously at Harry, who winced. It was obvious Ron was in a foul mood because of the Howler and Hermione knew she'd have to watch what she said around him for rest of the day; she didn't want to start an argument.

As they joined the rest of the group, Professor Sprout came striding across the grounds looking irritable as Lockhart followed after her.

"Greenhouse Three today, chaps!" she called out; interrupting whatever Lockhart was telling her.

Excitement buzzed in the air as everyone made their way into the greenhouse. It was known that Greenhouse Three housed more 'dangerous' plants than the one they had been in all last year. Hermione felt a shiver of excitement go through her, the knowledge that they were advancing on from the basics made her eager to start.

"Harry, my boy – a minute!"

Everyone paused to see Lockhart reach out and pull Harry towards him. He flushed and looked up at Lockhart. "You don't mind if I talk to Harry for a spell, do you?" Lockhart asked Professor Sprout. He didn't give her a chance to reply and whisked Harry up the path for some privacy.

"Inside!" Professor Sprout snapped, clearly not pleased.

"I wonder what Lockhart needs to say to Harry?" Hermione asked, glancing back as they were ushered into the greenhouse.

"It's probably nothing important," Ron grumbled. "He's a stupid git."

Hermione, Shae, Lavender, and Parvati all turned to glare at the redhead. Ron squirmed uncomfortably and hurried to his seat, ignoring Fay and the Gryffindor boys laughing at him.

"Why aren't you like the other girls, Fay?" Seamus asked as they all sat down. Hermione sat beside Fay, leaving the seat next to her open for when Harry returned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er, it isn't anything _bad_," he hastily explained. "Just – well, you know… you aren't as mad about Lockhart as the others."

Hermione was about to retort that she wasn't _that_ bad when she remembered Shae and herself quickly outlining all Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons in hearts as they waited for the others to head to Herbology. It had been fun and made Hermione feel _girly_ for the first time in her life, but now she just felt embarrassed. She blushed and kept her head down.

"That's because I don't think Lockhart's that special," Fay shrugged, ignoring Lavender's scandalized gasp. "He seems too… _focused_ on fame to have been able to pull off everything that's written in his books. Plus, he's an adult, we're twelve. Nothing will _ever_ happen."

"You sound like a grown up," Shae grumbled, glaring at her friend. "No fun at all."

Five minutes later Harry came rushing into the greenhouse, looking flushed. He kept his head down as he hurried to the empty spot in between Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He caught her eye and quickly shook his head.

Professor Sprout started the lesson then, pointing to plants that had purplish green tufts sticking out of the dirt. "We'll be re-potting Mandrakes today. Can anybody tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

Hermione quickly shot her hand up, glancing around to see if anyone else had. Both the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs stared at Professor Sprout, clearly not knowing the answer. "It's a powerful restorative," Hermione rattled off. "It's used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," Professor Sprout smiled.

The lesson continued on with Hermione getting another ten points for Gryffindor when she explained the Mandrakes cry was fatal. Professor Sprout told everyone to grab a pair of earmuffs from the front of the class and there was a mad dash as the boys all tried to not be stuck with the pink ones. Dean drew the short end of the stick, ending up with a pair of pink fluffy earmuffs. He scrunched his nose at them as Professor Sprout gave the instructions on what to do next.

Hermione put on her earmuffs and watched as Professor Sprout grasped the tuft of the Mandrake and pulled. A horrendously ugly, mottled green baby was attached by the head to the leaves and, even though she couldn't hear a thing, Hermione knew that it was bawling at the top of its lungs. Professor Sprout wasted no time in shoving the Mandrake into a new pot, made sure it was covered with dirt, and then gave everyone the thumbs up signal.

"Since these Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cry won't kill you _yet_," she explained after everyone removed their earmuffs. "But they _will_ knock you out for several hours and I don't think you want to spend your first day back to school unconscious in the Hospital Wing. Alright! Four to a tray. Compost and pots are over there – get to it!"

Hermione quickly went to a tray near the back of the room with Harry and Ron, wanting to ask what Lockhart had to say to Harry. She shot an apologetic look at Sally-Anne who was with Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones as she passed. Her friend rolled her eyes but smiled.

"So what did Lockhart have to say?" Ron asked once they reached their tray.

Harry was about to tell them when curly haired Justin Finch-Fletchley joined them. He quickly introduced himself to Hermione, Harry, and Ron, shaking their hands.

"You're _so_ lucky Lockhart wanted to speak to you," Justin told Harry as they began to fill their pots with dirt. "He's amazing, isn't he? All the stuff he's done? I'd never be able to do any of it – I can't imagine how he stayed so calm when cornered by a _werewolf_!"

Hermione saw Harry and Ron tune Justin out as he went on about the many accomplishments Lockhart achieved. Even Hermione had to admit that Justin was taking it a bit too far with the idol worship. "You're muggleborn too, right Hermione?" he asked suddenly, pausing to look at her.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, slightly relieved to be on a different subject. "My family lives in Oxfordshire."

"Ah," Justin said, nodding. "What school were you down for?"

"Uh," she hesitated, "it wasn't decided when I got my Hogwarts letter."

"I was down for Eton," he said, giving a smug smile. "I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed but since I made her read Lockhart's books she's begun to see how useful it is to have a fully trained wizard in the family…"

Professor Sprout interrupted Justin's tirade by telling everyone to put their earmuffs on. Hermione was thankful for the interruption and went to work on re-potting her Mandrake. The one she had had long, spindly appendages and it quickly figured out how to make it extremely difficult for Hermione to get it into the new pot. By the time Hermione finally had her first Mandrake re-potted there was only fifteen minutes left of the lesson. She gave up on attempting re-potting another one and went to help Harry push an extremely fat Mandrake into its pot.

Everyone left the greenhouse sweaty and dirty. All Hermione wanted to do was have a shower but since there was no time, she and everyone else settled for quickly washing up in the fountain in the courtyard.

"That was _disgusting_," Shae complained, sneering and flicking some dirt off of her skirt.

"It wasn't so bad," Neville said, shrugging. He had been one of the lucky ones who didn't have too much trouble.

"Ron, what happened to your wand?" Hermione asked.

Ron had taken his wand out of his robes as he washed. Hermione immediately noticed the tape that seemed to be holding his wand together in the middle. She leaned in closer to examine it when it gave off a bright spark, making her jump back. "I don't think that's safe," she said.

Ron grumbled, flushing angrily, and snatched his wand away. Hermione looked at Fay, who just rolled her eyes, and started for Transfiguration.

Ron's broken wand definitely posed a big problem for him. He was not able to cast even the simplest of spells and loud bangs and smoke would waft up from where the wand had been snapped whenever he tried casting.

"Don't even bother with trying to help him," Fay muttered to Hermione as they worked on turning a beetle into a button. "You know he won't take it well."

Hermione nodded and flicked her wrist, grinning widely as the beetle transformed nicely into a coat button. She had missed magic so much.

Only Hermione and Fay were able to turn their beetles into buttons when Transfiguration ended. Hermione had a large collection while Fay had only a few. Fay had been having an issue with the wrist movement and, after Hermione transformed her sixth beetle, she caved in and asked her for help. Ron didn't look pleased when he saw the buttons Hermione had made and ended up taking his frustrations out on his food when they stopped for lunch.

After finishing lunch, Hermione, Harry, and Ron went outside to wait out the remainder of the period in the courtyard. When the conversation turned to Quidditch, Hermione pulled out _Gadding with Ghouls_ and immersed herself in Lockhart's adventures. She didn't look up until she noticed a first year Gryffindor standing in front of Harry with a muggle camera.

"All right Harry? I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, clutching the camera in a vice grip. "I'm – I'm in Gryffindor too. Is it – um, do you think – can – can I have a picture?"

Ron snorted and quickly covered his mouth as Colin went red. Harry stared at the younger boy with a confused expression. "A picture?" he repeated.

"A picture," Colin squeaked, nodding. He seemed to gain a bit more confidence when Harry didn't immediately turn him away and began to ramble, "Just to prove that I've met you. _Everyone's_ told me about you and how you defeated You-Know-Who when you were just a baby. I'm a muggleborn, see? Hogwarts is just _amazing_ and – and I told my dad I'd send him loads of pictures. D-do you think I could have one with you? And … if – if it's possible, stand next to you? And have you sign it?"

There was a stunned silence as Hermione, Harry, and Ron stared at Colin in shock. His request was so ridiculous that Hermione almost felt this was some sort of prank. But Colin's expression was so hopeful that she was positive not even a professional actor could pull it off. Harry was struggling on how to respond when a voice no one wanted to hear cut in.

"_Signed photos_? You're giving out _signed photos_, Potter?"

Malfoy made sure his voice was loud enough to echo throughout the courtyard as he walked up behind Colin, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him as per usual. A few people turned their heads in Malfoy's direction but that wasn't good enough.

"Everyone, queue up!" he roared, waving his arms around. "Harry Potter is giving out _signed photos_!"

"No, I'm not," Harry growled, glaring at him. "_Shut up_, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," Colin said. Hermione had to admit that Colin was pretty brave for glaring at Malfoy when his goons were giving menacing looks right back at him.

"Jealous?" Malfoy spat. By now, half the courtyard had stopped what they were doing to listen but Malfoy kept his voice raised, "Of what? Having a stupid gash on my forehead? _Please._"

Ron swore at Malfoy, causing the smug look on his face to flicker into anger. "I'd watch myself if I were you, Weasley," he snarled. "Just remember what Mummy dearest told you."

Ron went red and took a step towards Malfoy. Hermione and Harry quickly grabbed the back of his robes as Crabbe and Goyle began to crack their knuckles.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," Malfoy continued, his eyes glinting. "It'd be worth more than Weasley's whole house. In fact, why not give him two? He can make sure his family can wear clothes that actually fit."

By now, Ron was struggling against Hermione and Harry's grip as he tried to get to Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle stepped in front of Malfoy as the crowd hushed, looking on with anticipation. The tense moment was broken, however, when Lockhart came striding up. "What's all this about? Who is giving out signed photos?"

Malfoy stiffened as the crowd parted. Lockhart laughed, pulling Harry towards him for the second time that day. "I shouldn't have asked!" he exclaimed. "Harry, Harry, _Harry_."

Ron ripped his robes out of Hermione's grip and glared as Malfoy disappeared back into the crowd. Hermione smiled at Lockhart, thankful he had made it in time before Ron started a fight she _knew_ he wouldn't win.

"Well now, Mr. Creevey," Lockhart said, keeping Harry pinned to his side. "How about a picture with _both_ of us and we'll both sign it for you."

Colin looked like Christmas had come early and nodded eagerly. He quickly snapped the photo just as the bell rang. As the crowd dispersed, Lockhart turned with Harry still under his arm, leading him back into the castle.

"Can you _believe_ him?" Ron asked, fixing his robes and hurrying after them.

"He did stop a fight from happening," Hermione pointed out, scrambling to catch up with Ron's long legs.

"Of course _you'd_ defend him," Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Hermione bristled and followed after him, glaring at Ron's back.

When they made it to the classroom, Harry had taken a spot at the very back of the room with Lockhart's books piled up high so he could barely be seen. Ron immediately went to the seat beside him, doing the same with his own books. Hermione was a little more hesitant; she had wanted to sit near the front of the class. Ron gave her a pointed look and Hermione sighed, going to the back of the room and taking a seat beside Harry.

"You could've fried an egg on your face," Ron told Harry. "Let's hope Colin and Ginny don't band together and start up a Harry Potter fan club."

"_Shut up,_" Harry hissed, shooting a glare at Ron.

The classroom filled up quickly. Hermione noticed with a twinge of annoyance that the Gryffindor girls were all up near the front of the class. She shot a glare at Harry and Ron.

Lockhart cleared his throat from the front of the room once the last of the students were seated. He strode forward with a little bounce in his step, picking up one of Neville's books. "Me," he said, winking at the cover. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, third class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five times winner of the _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming Smile Award – but that's not important. I didn't get rid of the Brandon banshee by _smiling_ at her."

Lockhart waited for people to laugh and Hermione blushed, feeling sorry for him. He cleared his throat after an awkward silence and placed Neville's book back down. "I thought today we would start off with a little pop quiz," he continued, going back to his desk and picking up a stack of papers. "It's nothing to worry about - just to see who here has read the required reading materials."

Hermione readied her quill and ink as Lockhart passed the tests out. She was eager to prove how much she knew and remembered about his books. Once the test began, she looked down at the questions. They were generic and easily answered if you had read Lockhart's books. Grinning, Hermione dipped her quill into her ink and began to write.

Hermione finished with minutes to spare. Setting her quill down, she raised her hand and waited for Lockhart to come grab her test. He looked it over, grinned at her and walked back to the desk. Hermione felt herself go warm as she smiled to herself. Seconds later, Shae's hand shot up into the air and Lockhart went to retrieve her test as well.

Hermione glanced over at Harry and Ron to see if they were almost finished. Harry was still on the first page, frowning at the questions while Ron just sat there with an incredulous expression. Hermione felt her smile slip and she sighed; they were only hurting themselves by not taking this test seriously.

Lockhart eventually called for everyone to stop writing and went around, picking the tests up. Everyone waited as he leaned against his desk, tutting to himself as he looked over the results.

"This is not good," he said, shaking his head. "Really, it's not hard to remember my favourite colour is _lilac_, its right there in _Year with the Yeti_. Oh, but Miss Shae Bevern knew my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples, very good!"

Hermione could see Shae straighten up proudly from where she sat. Although Hermione was happy for her friend (Shae was hardly ever praised by a teacher) she couldn't help the jealousy that coursed through her. She bit her lip, hoping she too would be called on. She didn't have to wait long.

"And Miss Hermione Granger got that question right too," Lockhart said, smiling. He scanned her paper, his smile widening. "In fact, full marks! Where are you Miss Granger?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she shot her hand up in the air, narrowly missing knocking off Harry's glasses.

"Excellent!" Lockhart beamed. "Yes, very good. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Hermione beamed and glanced at Harry and Ron. Both boys didn't look all that interested and she looked back to Lockhart, fighting to keep herself from feeling discouraged.

"Now that I have some insight on your skill level," Lockhart said, putting the papers down. Hermione heard Harry try and cover a snort with a cough, "I think it's time we jump into things, shall we?"

Everyone watched as he patted a box on his desk that was covered with cloth. Hermione peered over the heads of everyone else, trying to get the best view possible.

"Now I want you to know that no harm will come to you when you're in my care," Lockhart said seriously. "It is my job to prepare you for the foulest creatures known to the wizarding world. Some of you may in fact face your greatest fears while in my classroom but know that I, Gilderoy Lockhart, will be here to keep you safe."

The classroom was deadly silent as he grabbed the cloth. Hermione was now half-standing to be able to see the entire box properly, tense with anticipation. Even Harry and Ron couldn't resist looking around their stacked books to see what was about to happen.

"All I ask is that you please, do not scream," Lockhart said. He paused and then whipped the cloth off.

The box was actually a cage that held numerous electric blue Cornish pixies. As soon as the cloth was removed, they started twittering and shaking the cage, their sharp little arms reaching out in between the bars.

Seamus let out a loud snort that he didn't bother to try and cover. Lockhart's smile fell as he looked coolly upon the boy. "Yes?" he asked.

"Well, Cornish pixies aren't exactly _dangerous_, are they?" Seamus chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Lockhart said, looking put out at the lack of response from his class. "Let's see how you can handle them when put to the test!"

Lockhart unhinged the door containing the Cornish pixies and they shot out in every direction. Hermione was actually glad she ended up sitting in the back as all the girls shrieked and dove underneath their desks. While some of the pixies smashed through the windows to make their escape, a majority of them decided to stay and wreak havoc on the classroom. Books were picked up and ripped apart, pictures of Lockhart torn down from the walls, and some of the students were pelted with objects.

"Come on now," Lockhart shouted over the mayhem. "It's just a simple spe – _oops!_"

As he was speaking, two pixies grabbed Lockhart's wand from his hand. They jabbered excitedly to themselves and out the window they flew. Now defenseless, Lockhart dove underneath his own desk as a picture came crashing towards him.

"Let's get out of here!" Harry shouted, smacking a pixie away from him with one of Lockhart's books.

Hermione tried to pack up her books but was constantly having to dodge things being thrown at her. Frustrated, she whipped her wand out, pointed it at the nearest pixie and shouted, "_Immobulus_!"

The spell hit the pixie and it froze, falling out of the air and landing on the desk with a loud crash. (Was wondering if perhaps they'd land with more of a thud, being not all that big… crash seems like a lot of noise for a pixie?)

"That a girl!" Lockhart praised. The bell rang and there was a mad dash to get out of the classroom. Lockhart scrambled out from under his desk, right behind the students, "Another ten points to Gryffindor! Since you're doing so well, I'll just have you three nip the rest of them back into their cage."

The door slammed shut just as a pixie tossed a glass figurine at Lockhart's head.

"Can you believe him?" Ron asked again, following Harry's idea and using his book as a shield.

"He's just giving us some hands on experience," Hermione defended, freezing a few more pixies and throwing them back into their cage.

"Hands on?" Harry asked, taking out his own wand and immobilizing another pixie. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course he did," she snapped. "You've read his books - read all those amazing things he's done."

"He _says_ he's done," Ron retorted. "I don't get how you can't see what he really is, Hermione."

Hermione chose to ignore that comment and focused on getting the rest of the Cornish pixies back into the cage.

* * *

><p>It felt slightly weird not having any of the Gryffindor boys around when the girls had their first afternoon off that Friday. Hermione sat with Shae and Fay in the common room, writing a letter back home after the boys reluctantly made their way to their first Sexual Education lesson. Fred and George bugged the boys endlessly the night before, giving little hints of diagrams, pictures, and spells they needed to know for when they were older.<p>

"I wonder what we'll learn," Fay pondered, taking a break from her Transfiguration homework.

"It shouldn't be too bad," Shae said. She had sprawled out on one of the sofas with the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_. "I get that we're separated because it'll be embarrassing learning with the boys there but come on, what's there to learn about growing up?"

There was a lot to learn, apparently. The boys came back from their lesson an hour later, all of them flushed from embarrassment.

"George was right!" Ron moaned. "There _are_ diagrams! And we have to fill them out! I don't want to have to look at another guy's bits."

"That was just embarrassing," Harry said quietly, sitting down beside Hermione.

"It was that bad?" Shae asked fearfully.

Harry and Ron both opened their mouths and then closed them as if trying to decide on how bad it really was. "I don't know," Harry said finally. He turned to Hermione, "It was a little like Health in school but the pictures _move_ now."

Hermione immediately felt herself blush. Before attending Hogwarts, Hermione's school had just _barely_ skimmed the surface of the human body while in Health. But Hermione remembered how embarrassed she felt when she had to look at the pictures for the first time. She couldn't imagine having to look at them while they _moved_.

"I don't like Hermione's reaction," Shae whined. "Why are you blushing?"

Hermione tried to come up with a way of saying what sort of pictures they'd be looking at, but they were all too embarrassing to say out loud. She shook her head, "We'll find out on Monday."

Harry nodded, leaning back against the sofa. "I'm already ready for a break," he said. "Any of you up for visiting Hagrid tomorrow?"

Hermione and Ron agreed immediately while Shae and Fay politely declined. They quickly decided to visit their giant friend after breakfast the next morning and then pulled out the homework they needed to work on. Even though it was the first week of school, none of their professors had decided to take it easy on them. Hermione didn't mind. In fact, she felt they could do with _more_ homework, although she chose not to voice that opinion. As the group of Gryffindors worked, all of them studiously ignored the constant clicking of Colin and his camera.

The plan to visit Hagrid was slightly altered when Hermione woke up the next morning. She arrived in the common room to see Ron waiting for her, Harry nowhere to be seen.

"Harry got called for Quidditch practice this morning," Ron explained as Hermione walked up to him.

Hermione rolled her eyes. The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain was a little more than obsessed about the sport. Last year he worked his team ragged so it didn't surprise her to hear Oliver Wood had started early this year. "Let's eat and then meet up with Harry," she suggested.

Ron nodded and together they made their way down to the Great Hall. They ate as quickly as possible and then hurried out to the Quidditch Pitch, making sure to grab a few pieces of toast for Harry.

When they arrived, the team was around Wood looking sullen as he barked off some instructions. Hermione and Ron made their way to Harry, who stared at the toast hungrily.

"You're still going?" Ron asked incredulously.

"We haven't even started yet," Harry grumbled. Hermione held out the toast and he accepted it gratefully.

"That's okay," she said. "We'll be up in the stands watching."

Harry nodded, stuffing the toast into his mouth as he mounted his broom. Hermione and Ron took their seats in the stands and watched as the team did a few practice laps.

"Look," Ron groaned, nudging Hermione.

Hermione looked to where Ron was pointing and bit back her own groan. Colin was sitting by himself in the stands, camera at the ready and snapping photos.

"We should really talk to him about that," Hermione said, shaking her head. "It's making Harry uncomfortable."

"I don't think he'll listen," Ron said darkly.

Hermione sighed and turned her attention back to the practice. Harry and the twins were racing each other when Wood blew his whistle. Off in the distance Hermione could see the green robes of Slytherin marching toward the pitch. The Gryffindor team flew back to the ground, Wood practically running to meet the other team.

"This doesn't look good," Ron said.

Hermione nodded and followed Ron as he started back down the stairs. "Is that _Malfoy_?" Hermione asked, squinting. They were still a ways off but she could pick out Malfoy's unmistakable blonde hair.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry when they caught up to the two teams. He shot a glare at Malfoy. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"_I'm_ the new Slytherin Seeker," Malfoy replied smugly. "We've just been admiring the brooms my father sent as a gift for the team."

Ron's mouth dropped open as the Slytherin team brandished polished new brooms.

"They're the latest model," Malfoy boasted. "Far _superior_ than the Nimbus Two Thousand and your Cleansweep Fives can't even come close."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way on," Hermione snapped. She had had enough of Malfoy acting so high and mighty the entire week. "They got in with pure _talent_."

Malfoy's expression turned into anger as he glared murderously at Hermione. "No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little _Mudblood._"

Hermione knew at once that Malfoy had called her something terrible. As soon as the words were spoken, the entire Gryffindor team was in an uproar. Fred and George tried to dive at Malfoy but were blocked by the Slytherin Captain, the girls on the team began shrieking insults, and Wood was staring at Malfoy in horrified shock.

Hermione stared with wide eyes as she watched everyone defend her, feeling tears start to form. She was used to having insults hurdled at her, it happened all the time while in elementary school and she still had the occasional insult thrown at her at Hogwarts. But Hermione never had people try and defend her like they were right now.

"You'll pay for that, Malfoy!" Ron roared. He whipped his wand out and pointed it at the Slytherin. A loud bang erupted from it and Ron was suddenly thrown on his back.

Hermione and Harry gasped and hurried over to Ron, who was groaning on the ground. The rest of the Gryffindors crowded around him as the Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"Ron!" Hermione knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, are you alright?"

Ron propped himself up on his elbows, his brow furrowing in concentration. He made a retching sound and several slugs flowed from his mouth. Everyone leapt back in horror as the Slytherin's laughter escalated. Hermione could hear Colin taking pictures and asking Harry to move Ron so he could get a better shot.

"Let's take him to Hagrid's," Harry said urgently, grabbing a hold of Ron under his arm. Hermione nodded and grabbed his other arm. Together they hoisted him up and half carried, half dragged Ron away from the pitch.

The door to Hagrid's hut opened as it came into view. Lockhart stepped out of the hut with Hagrid following after him, scowling at the professor's back.

"There's Lockhart!" Hermione gasped, smiling. She yanked on Ron's arm but he dug his heels into the ground. "Come on, Ron! He'll know what to do."

"No," Ron moaned, more slugs plopping down onto the grass.

"He's leaving," Harry hissed. Hermione looked up to see Lockhart give a merry wave to Hagrid and stride over towards where the three were standing. "Hide!"

Hermione tried to protest but was overpowered by Harry and Ron. She huffed and helped Harry move Ron behind a bush as Lockhart passed by. When he was out of sight, Hermione and Harry hurried to Hagrid's door. Harry knocked on it urgently then backed out of the way as Ron spewed more slugs.

The door opened at once, revealing a grumpy looking Hagrid. His expression brightened when he saw who it was and ushered them inside.

"Bin wonderin' when yeh would come an' visit," Hagrid said. He grabbed a basin and placed it in front of Ron, not the least bit disgusted by his slug problem. Ron took it gratefully and his head disappeared from view.

"I don't think there's anything we can do to make them stop," Hermione said worriedly, biting her lip as the sounds of slugs hitting the basin filled the hut.

"Just gotta let it run its course," Hagrid said, putting a kettle on the fire.

"What did Lockhart want with you?" Harry asked, sitting down at Hagrid's large table.

"Wanted ter give me advice on gettin' Kelpies from a well," Hagrid growled. "Then he kept goin' on abou' some Banshee he banished. If any part of his story is true, I'll eat my kettle."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "But Hagrid," she squeaked, "I think you're being a bit unfair towards him. Dumbledore obviously felt he knew what he was doing if he hired him."

"Dumbledore only hired him 'cause he was the only one that applied," Hagrid retorted. "No one wants the Defense job anymore. No one lasts fer long, they think it's cursed."

"He's still a teacher," Hermione argued.

"So who was it Ron was tryin' ter curse?" Hagrid asked Harry, abruptly changing the subject. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy," Harry said at once. He looked at Hermione. "He called Hermione something… I don't know what it was but it must have been bad."

"It _was_ bad," Ron moaned, reappearing. He shakily wiped the perspiration that formed on his forehead and spit into the basin. "Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood."

"He didn'!" Hagrid growled, looking appalled.

"He did. But, what's a Mudblood?" Hermione asked. "I can tell it means something horrible but –"

"A Mudblood is about the most insulting thing you could call a person," Ron said. He disappeared with a retch and then came back up. "A Mudblood is a really foul name for someone who is muggleborn. There are some families – like the Malfoys – that think they're better than everyone else because they're what they call 'pure blood.' The rest of us know it doesn't make any difference. Look at Neville, he's pure blood and can hardly cast a spell properly."

"And they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can't do," Hagrid said proudly. Hermione felt herself blush as she smiled.

Harry had a dark expression on his face now that he knew what Hermione had been called. "Don't let Malfoy get to you, Hermione," he said angrily, nodding. "Malfoy can't stand that you're the one who gets the top marks so he calls you names to make himself feel better."

"It's a disgusting name to call someone," Ron said. "Dirty blood. Common blood. It's mad. If we hadn't married muggles we'd have died out ages ago."

He paled and then ducked his head back in the basin.

"I don't blame yeh for tryin' ter curse him, Ron," Hagrid said, grabbing the kettle as it began to whistle. He poured them cups of tea and handed them out. "But maybe it's a good thing yer spell didn't work. Don't think Lucius Malfoy would like that yeh cursed his son. Oh," he said suddenly, "met yer little sister the other day."

"What was she doing?" Hermione asked.

"Said she was just lookin' around the grounds, but I reckon she was hopin' she might run inter someone else if she visited my house," Hagrid replied, grinning slyly at Harry.

"Not you too!" Harry groaned, growing red.

By the time lunch rolled around, Ron's slug problem was reaching the end of its course. The trio said goodbye to Hagrid and promised to visit him again as they made their way back to the castle. Ron looked exhausted and slightly unstable as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"There you are," Professor McGonagall stopped them from climbing the staircase. "Potter, Weasley, you will be serving your detention tonight. Mr. Weasley, you will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch – no magic either."

Ron looked horrified but Hermione thought that was for the better. With his broken wand, there's no telling what he could do to the trophy room if he tried to cast a spell.

"And you, Mr. Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail," she continued.

Harry groaned in protest. Hermione stepped on his foot and thanked Professor McGonagall. She nodded, telling the boys to be at their detentions by eight that evening and then strode into the Great Hall. Harry and Ron's mood dropped after that, both of them wallowing in their own self-pity.

Hermione sought out Shae and Fay when the boys left for their detentions, knowing they would want to hear what happened that morning. She found the two girls lounging in the common room and immediately dove into her story.

They looked outraged by the time Hermione finished and stared at her in shock.

"He _didn't_!" Shae gasped. "Of all the things-"

"I wish Ron's spell hadn't backfired," Fay said darkly, crossing her arms. "It'd serve Malfoy right for saying such a thing. He could get in trouble for saying that – go report it to Professor McGonagall."

"I'm not going to do that," Hermione protested. "That'll just egg Malfoy on."

"Then he's going to think he can get away with saying that again if you don't," Fay retorted.

"It's just a name," Hermione said weakly. "I was called all sorts of names before coming to Hogwarts. Yes, they can hurt at first but it's not like I'm devastated."

There was an awkward silence as Shae and Fay stared at Hermione with sad expressions.

"But you shouldn't have to put up with it," Shae said quietly. "And we're your friends, Hermione. We don't like hearing other people say bad things about you."

"How did Harry react?" Fay asked suddenly. "We know how Ron reacted, but did Harry do anything to defend you?"

"Well, he was like me at the start," Hermione said slowly. "He didn't know what it meant. Then when Ron explained it he did get a little angry. He told me not to let it get to me because Malfoy is only jealous I beat him in marks."

"Good," Fay said smiling, nodding to herself. "And it's true, you saw how angry he got when our marks came out last year."

Hermione smiled, a warm feeling flowing through her as she was defended for the second time that day. The three girls spent the rest of the evening together, Shae and Fay playing Wizard Chess while Hermione read some of the chapters required for Herbology.

Eventually Shae and Fay bid Hermione goodnight and turned in. Hermione felt herself growing drowsy but wanted to be up for when Harry and Ron returned from detention. As it neared midnight, Hermione felt her eyes begin to droop. She got up and stretched; she would just have to ask Harry and Ron how their detention went the next morning. Hermione gathered up her things and quickly went to bed.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**End Note: And there you have it! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

**Toodles!**

**Kelci**


	5. Four: Mopey Moaning Myrtle

**Chapter Four**

"**Mopey Moaning Myrtle"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All characters are creations of Joanne K. Rowling, © 2007, to whom I am deeply indebted. I make no money from any of this.I'm just taking her world and tweaking it a bit. **

** Note One: A big thanks to _Majerus_ for editing this chapter!**

** Note Two: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, it means a lot to me. This chapter is quite short, I'm sorry but that's the way she goes. I'm quite busy with a new job and living in a new town, but it's giving me a lot of time to write Her Story _and_ another little fanfic I've been thinking of. **

** Onwards! **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Monday arrived too soon for the Gryffindor girls and before Hermione knew it, they were off to their first Sexual Education lesson. Shae shot an envious look over her shoulder at Harry and Ron, who had the afternoon off and were playing Wizard's Chess, before Fay pushed her out of the portrait hole. Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Ron and climbed out after Parvati.

"I don't want to go to this stupid lesson," Lavender grouched. "The boys made it sound _horrible_."

Shae nodded, voicing her agreement as the girls made their way down to the first floor. Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor boys had done nothing but complain all weekend about how horrible and traumatizing the lesson had been, and it was making the girls a little nervous about their own lesson.

"At least Madam Pomfrey is the one teaching the lesson," Hermione pointed out. "She _is_ a Healer after all."

"Could you imagine if it was McGonagall who was teaching the lesson?" Parvati giggled.

"Let's not," Shae groaned. "She's so old she probably forgot how everything works."

Hermione shot a glare at the redhead as the girls around her laughed.

"Don't look at me like that, Hermione," Shae defended herself, "that was _funny_."

As they reached the first floor, a familiar voice greeted them, making the girls stop. Lockhart was talking animatedly at the end of the corridor to an annoyed looking Madam Pomfrey, waving his arms dramatically as he spoke.

"I'm not saying you don't know what you're doing, my dear Poppy," he said, not bothering to keep his voice down. "You are the Healer of Hogwarts, after all. I'm just saying that I think I may be a bit more _cultured_ in these matters than you are. If you've read _Gadding with Ghouls,_ you'll recall I whipped up a nice little potion for a teenage witch who was experiencing a little bit of cramping."

"Really," Madam Pomfrey drawled, raising an eyebrow dangerously.

"Yes," Lockhart nodded eagerly. "In my travels I have come across many spells and potions that help young ladies make the transition into adulthood a little easier."

"Well, with all due respect _Professor_ Lockhart," Madam Pomfrey snapped, "Professor Dumbledore asked _me_ to make sure these students are properly prepared for puberty – not you. And I have been doing this lesson for years and every one of my students turned out fine."

"Well, yes, and believe me when I say I do not doubt your skill," Lockhart said hastily. "But surely the Headmaster wouldn't mind a little outside help. It _is_ possible that over the years, things may have changed."

Hermione saw Madam Pomfrey bristle from where they were standing, her eyes narrowing into tiny slits. "What the children need to know has not changed over the years," she snapped. "These girls will be taught by me and that's final. If you want people to know your _expertize_ on this subject than why don't you write a book on it?"

With that, Madam Pomfrey spun on her heel and stomped into the classroom, slamming the door in Lockhart's face. It was obvious Lockhart hadn't noticed the girls because he drew himself up, straightening his robes before turning around and marching down the stairs to the Entrance Hall, muttering under his breath.

"Did that just happen?" Shae asked, her eyes wide.

"It did," Parvati said, looking awed. "I don't know if I should be angry at Madam Pomfrey for being rude or proud of her."

"Proud, _definitely_ proud," Fay said.

"What's going on?" Hermione turned to see Sally-Anne and the rest of the Hufflepuff second year girls coming down the stairs. "Why are you just standing there?"

"Professor Lockhart was just told off by Madam Pomfrey," Fay laughed.

"What?" Hannah Abbott gasped. "Why?"

"He wanted to teach the lesson," Hermione explained. She felt a pang of disappointment in her gut as she recalled Lockhart's rudeness. "Then he made a comment about Madam Pomfrey's age."

"It wasn't _really _a comment about her age," Shae protested weakly.

"Oh, yes it was," Fay said. "I, for one, am happy she stood up for herself."

"But Lockhart was just trying to help," Lavender pouted.

"We should head to the classroom," Hermione said, glancing at her wrist watch, "we'll be late if we stay here any longer."

Madam Pomfrey was at the front of the room when the group entered, shuffling and organizing papers on her desk. Her posture displayed her frustration as she slammed the papers down. Behind her, the words '_Lesson Synopsis_' was written on the blackboard.

"Come in," she beckoned, waving them over to a long table at the front of the room.

Shae groaned quietly and led the way to the front. Hermione took a seat in the middle of the table, the Gryffindors on her left and Hufflepuffs to her right. Moments later, the second year Slytherin and Ravenclaw girls entered the room and took a seat at the table behind Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey clapped her hands to get their attention. "Settle down ladies. I know this subject is embarrassing but you need to remember that it is a part of growing up and _everyone_ goes through it."

"Madam Pomfrey," Pansy Parkinson drawled from behind Hermione, "why did we have to be separated from the boys? Wouldn't it be easier to teach this with all of us here?"

"Someone's missing Malfoy," Fay muttered under her breath. Shae choked back a laugh, earning a glare from Madam Pomfrey.

"No, Miss Parkinson, it would not be easier for everyone to be together," Madam Pomfrey said. "You will soon find out that puberty from a female's perspective is quite different than from a male's perspective. Not only do the genders grow in maturity at different rates, but I'm saving both groups from having to deal with unnecessary embarrassment. That is why I've structured your lesson differently than the boys.'"

Hermione felt Sally-Anne shift awkwardly beside her. She had a feeling there would still be a good amount of embarrassment to go around in the lesson.

"Now, for today's lesson I'll just be going over the course outline, explain what you ladies should expect for the year, when exams will be and so on." Madam Pomfrey gave the girls a stern look. "I want to make it clear that I expect you ladies to _behave maturely_ about this subject. There will be some embarrassing moments in this lesson but I hope I can trust you ladies to not be childish about it."

Madam Pomfrey began handing out a little package to the class. Looking down at it, Hermione saw it was a detailed course outline. There were dates on when the exams were, and when certain chapters of the textbook needed to be read by. After quickly flipping through it, Hermione felt relieved to see there were no moving diagrams like the boys were talking about. Maybe it was just for their lesson.

Hermione could feel herself relaxing as the lesson went on. It wasn't nearly as bad as the boys had made it seem. She did feel a little uncomfortable when Madam Pomfrey mentioned protection and contraceptive charms would be focused on near the end of the term, but other than that, Hermione felt it was free of traumatizing information.

"For your homework next week, I want you to fill out these diagrams," Madam Pomfrey called out, waving papers above her head. "You'll find all your answers in your textbook so there is no possible way for you to not get this done."

There was silence as the handouts were distributed. The first page was of a skeleton with lines pointing to the different bones. Like everything else magical, the skeleton moved around slightly, shifting its weight from leg to leg and placing a boney hand on its hip. The next page, however, was a drawing of an unclothed female. Like with the skeleton the drawing had lines pointing to the different body parts, moved around, and didn't seem embarrassed at all for being in the nude. Hermione hesitantly flipped to the next page, immediately slamming the booklet shut once she saw the naked male.

"You are dismissed," Madam Pomfrey announced, ignoring the embarrassed gasps coming from everyone.

"Those diagrams are going to be evil," Shae moaned as they filed out of the classroom. Her face was bright red.

"We didn't get _those_ types of diagrams back in school," Sally-Anne said to Hermione. She fanned her face with her hand. "I think I might die of embarrassment doing them."

"It wouldn't be as bad if they just didn't move," Hermione agreed. She shuddered, remembering how body parts had moved accordingly whenever the female drawing shifted her weight.

"I think we should work on these together," Alice Tolipan, another Hufflepuff second year, piped up. "It might be less embarrassing that way."

"And we can all work on a different page so we can finish faster," Shae said, grinning.

"I don't know. How would you learn if you didn't do it yourself?" Hermione asked.

"It's a _diagram_, Hermione," Lavender said, rolling her eyes. "I don't think we'll be missing out on anything important."

"Let's go do it now," Sally-Anne said, tugging on Hermione's arm. "We may as well get it over with."

"I nominate Hermione for doing the male diagram," Lavender said, following them. "After all, how _will_ you learn if you don't do it yourself?"

Hermione stopped and glared at Lavender and she skipped by, her words stinging. Parvati shot an apologetic glance and hurried after her friend.

"I hope she gets _really_ bad acne," Shae spat, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Those really big, red zits," Sally-Anne added, nodding, "Right on the tip of her nose."

* * *

><p>Hermione was awoken early one Saturday morning by violent shaking. Groaning, she flung her arm out and it connected to whoever was shaking her. A pained cry came after, followed by a "<em>Hermione!<em>"

"What?" Hermione groaned, sitting up. Fay and Shae were kneeling at the end of her bed, Shae rubbing the spot where Hermione had hit her. "What are you two doing?"

"Happy birthday!"

Hermione blinked slowly, recognizing two small presents in front of her friends. "For me?" she whispered.

"Duh," Shae rolled her eyes. "You thought we'd forget your birthday?"

"Well… it's just I've never had any friends to really celebrate my birthday with," Hermione explained, wincing when she realized how pathetic that sounded.

"Well that's going to change because you have friends now," Fay said, thrusting her present into Hermione's lap. "Happy birthday, Hermione."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled. She tore at the wrapping paper and used her fingernail to slice the tape holding the box together. Inside there was a bunch of newspaper. After rifling through it, her hand brushed cool metal. She pulled it out, gasping at the ornate hand mirror in her grasp. The mirror looked like it came out of the eighteenth century, all brass and intricate designs worked into the metal.

"Fay… thank you."

"I know you're not really into girly stuff but I saw that at the antique show this summer and immediately thought of you," Fay explained. "Plus, you're a _teenager_ now. You have to have that handy so you can look good for the boys."

"Shut up," Hermione laughed. She placed the mirror down beside her and reached over to give Fay a hug. "Thank you, I really like it."

"Mine next, mine next!" Shae exclaimed, handing her a thin package.

At first Hermione thought it was a book, but soon realized it was too light to be one. She tore the wrapping paper off of it and gasped, feeling her face heat up. Enclosed in a black picture frame was the message, '_Happy birthday, Hermione. Gilderoy Lockhart_.'

"Thank you!" Hermione smiled, giving Shae a hug as well. Even though she had seen a side of Lockhart she didn't like before their first Sexual Education lesson, Hermione still had a bit of a crush on the professor.

"I was thinking we could put it over there," Shae said, pointing to the heater in the middle of the dormitory.

Fay narrowed her eyes. "You just want to be able to have it as well," she accused.

"I do not!" Shae gasped. Fay raised an eyebrow and the redhead sighed. "Okay, maybe I do a _tiny_ bit. But this is for Hermione for her birthday."

"We can put it there," Hermione laughed. "It's addressed to me so it's not like you can steal it."

"I wouldn't do that," Shae protested. Fay snorted. "I wouldn't!"

"Right," Fay said. She jumped off the bed, gathering the paper that had fallen onto the floor. "Let's get dressed so we can go to breakfast. I know Harry and Ron have something for you too, Hermione."

"They do?" Hermione's eyes widened. She felt warmth wash over her as she got out of bed and dressed for the day. She could barely put into words how touched she felt that her friends had gone through the trouble of getting her birthday presents. She smiled and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

When she was ready, Hermione, Fay, and Shae made their way down to the common room. Harry and Ron were waiting for them by the fire. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw the large basket with a bow on the handle at Ron's feet.

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" Harry grinned, standing up once he saw her.

"Yeah, happy birthday!" Ron crowed. He picked up the basket and handed it to her. Inside the basket was an assortment of delicious looking fudge, sweets, cookies, and what looked to be a cake.

"Mum made everything in there except for the sweets," Ron said, peeking into the basket and grabbing piece of candy. "So you know it'll be good."

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said, grinning.

"You're welcome," he replied, his ears turning pink. "But Harry was the one who came up with the idea."

"Thank you both," Hermione said, setting down the basket. It was surprisingly heavy.

"Let's not go down to the Great Hall and eat here," Shae suggested, staring at the cake hungrily.

"This isn't a proper breakfast, Shae," Hermione pointed out.

"So? It's your birthday!"

"In fact," Harry added, grinning mischievously, "today is a no homework day."

"What?" Hermione gasped while Ron laughed. "We can't do that, Harry!"

"Yes we can," Fay said. "You're caught up on everything already, Hermione so it's not like you'll fall behind."

"But –"

"No buts!" Harry said, waggling his finger at Hermione. "Today we are going to sit around the fire all day, eat loads of food, and will absolutely _not_ talk about anything school related."

Hermione stared at her friends, slowly realizing that they had planned this from the beginning. She could tell from their expressions that they were not going to let her win this one. Sighing, she shrugged and plopped down onto the sofa, "Fine."

"Don't be so happy about it, Hermione," Fay said, rolling her eyes. She and Ron pulled a table in front of the group of sofas so they could place their food on it.

"I'll get Fred and George to go down to the kitchens and get some pumpkin juice later on," Ron said, pulling the food out of the basket and placing it on the table.

"Isn't that against school rules?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Shae tutted. "No school talk."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled, accepting the cupcake Harry handed to her.

The morning passed by quickly. Hermione was enjoying herself immensely, although she wasn't used to all the attention on her birthday. The rest of the second years joined them by mid-morning and soon the common room was full of loud, boisterous laughter. Hermione thought Percy was going to break them up when he came down to the common room, but surprisingly he just strode out of the portrait hole without a word.

Ron managed to convince the twins to get pumpkin juice for the group, but he had to give up a block of fudge as payment. Parvati was in the middle of telling Ron off for giving away Hermione's presents when the twins returned with the pumpkin juice, placing the bar of fudge in Hermione's hand.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," Fred grinned, patting her on the shoulder.

"I hope you enjoy the fudge," George winked.

"We spent hours slaving over a hot stove making it for you."

"Fred here almost lost his ear in a fudging accident."

"Fudging accident?" Hermione asked, laughing when the twins nodded solemnly.

"It was traumatizing," Fred said, a smirk spreading on his face. "Almost as traumatizing as hearing about Ronnie boy's first _wet dream_."

Ron, who was taking a big gulp of pumpkin juice, spat it out all over the table as everyone roared with laughter. Hermione felt herself go a brilliant red. Madam Pomfrey had explained to the girls in their last Sexual Education lesson about the dreams boys sometimes get. Shaking her head, Hermione couldn't help but laugh the embarrassment off as Ron began swearing at his older brothers.

A flash of red hair off to the side caught Hermione's attention. Glancing over, she saw little Ginny Weasley sitting in corner alone, clutching her diary to her chest as she stared at the table. In the few weeks that they had been at Hogwarts, Hermione noticed Ginny was a little withdrawn from the rest of the first years. She felt bad for Ginny, remembering how tough it had been for her last year when she didn't have many friends.

Grabbing a couple cupcakes, Hermione got up from the sofa and made her way over to the girl.

"Here," Hermione said, handing Ginny a cupcake.

"Thanks," Ginny said shyly, taking the pastry from her. "Happy birthday, Hermione."

"Thank you. Do you want to join us?" Hermione asked, jerking her head to the group.

Ginny's eyes went to where Harry was sitting and then back to Hermione. When she realized she had been caught, Ginny went redder than her hair and shook her head violently. "I'm alright, thanks," she squeaked, getting up. "I'm just going to write in my diary then head to the library."

Hermione watched as Ginny practically ran up to the girls' dormitory and sighed, going back to the table. When everyone had had their fill of food, Hermione and Harry packed everything back into the basket. She quickly went up to her dormitory to put it away and came back to everyone separating to do their own thing.

When it was just Hermione, Harry, and Ron, Ron sat up and looked around before leaning in and whispering, "Did Harry tell you about the voices?"

"Voices?" Hermione frowned. Harry glared at Ron. "No, what voices?"

"I heard a voice when I had detention with Lockhart," Harry began quietly, glancing around the room warily. "It kept saying it wanted to rip something… to _kill_ it."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "What was it?"

"I don't know," Harry said, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I asked Lockhart if he heard anything but he said he didn't hear a thing."

"Are you sure it said it wanted to… kill something?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "I'm positive. And I know there was no one else in the room with us, the door would've opened if someone was invisible. Do you think someone Disapparated?"

"You can't Apparate or Disapparate in Hogwarts, Harry," Hermione said instantly.

"And there's a sound when someone Disapparates," Ron said, shaking his head. "You would've heard it if they did."

"Which they can't," Hermione added.

"Thank you, Hermione," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe you were just tired," Hermione said, ignoring Ron. "You said your detention went late, maybe you imagined it."

"Maybe," Harry said slowly, although Hermione could tell he didn't believe it.

"Have you heard it again?" she asked. "The voices?"

"No."

"Well, that's good," Hermione said clapping her hands together. "I am positive you were just tired and your mind played a trick on you. Maybe because of what happened last year you're imagining this?"

"Yes, because what I want is to have another year like that," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"I just don't think something is going around the castle wanting to kill people for the second year in a row," Hermione said idly.

"What do you say to a game of Wizard's Chess?" Ron asked, changing the subject. Harry nodded and the boys got up to grab their set.

"So how is Ginny settling in with Hogwarts?" Hermione asked once the game had begun.

"Alright I suppose," Ron said, keeping his eyes trained on the chessboard. "She's spending a lot of her time writing in her new diary." He looked up and grinned. "I bet I can guess _who_ she's writing about."

Harry groaned, rolling his eyes. "Don't start," he pleaded.

"Leave Harry alone, Ron," Hermione defended, trying to hide her smile. "So she fancies Harry a little bit."

"A little?" Ron laughed. "Please, she's probably already planning their wedding as we speak."

Harry glared at Ron, taking one of his broken chess pieces and aiming it at his head. Ron dodged it easily, laughing.

* * *

><p>Hermione fell into an easy routine after the first month had passed. It could just be because Hermione had friends at the start of the year, but she was finding the lessons a lot easier and more enjoyable than she had last year. Now that she was into the swing of things, Hermione wanted to talk to Harry about running into him and his family the summer before their first year of Hogwarts. She tried to find a time when it was just her and Harry, not wanting to make it a big thing that they had met before school. Harry, however, hardly had any time to himself. It seemed every other night he had to go to Quidditch practice and when there wasn't any practice, he had mounds of homework to catch up on.<p>

To make matters worse, the weather had been nothing but constant rain for the past two weeks. The drafty windows and cold from the outside made it easy to get sick. Ginny was one of the many students who had come down with a cold and had to go see Madam Pomfrey. Seeing how miserable the sick students looked, Hermione was extremely glad her immune system was in top notch.

"This sucks," Ron grumbled, dabbing his red nose with a tissue. The bell had just rung, signalling the start of lunch. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were packing up their things while Professor McGonagall called out last minute details on their essay. "I'm sick and I have to deal with Lockhart in an hour," he continued, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Maybe I should just skip."

"You will do no such thing," Hermione snapped, shooting a glare at him. "You've been to Madam Pomfrey and she said you're well enough to go to lessons."

"But it's Lockhart," Ron whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked out of the classroom, Harry, Ron, and Shae trailing after her.

"At least he doesn't call on you to act out scenes from his books," Harry grumbled.

Since the pixie incident, their Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons consisted of dramatic readings from Lockhart's books. He often called upon Harry to help act them out, much to the dismay of Harry. Hermione had to admit she was starting to become disappointed with the lesson. She thought with everything Lockhart had been through, he'd be able to teach them the spells he used on his adventures.

"Shae, are you alright?" Harry asked suddenly.

Hermione turned to look at Shae. She had fallen a bit behind and looked extremely pale, her eyes drooping the way they do when a person is sick.

"I don't feel well," she muttered, putting a hand to her stomach.

"You look sick," Harry observed.

"You should go see Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said. "I can take you if you want."

Shae began to nod but lurched forward, her eyes widening. Slapping a hand to her mouth, she sprinted down the corridor and into the girl's bathroom. Hermione quickly ran after her, pushing the other students aside as she tried to catch up with her friend.

The sound of retching echoed loudly in the bathroom as Hermione entered it. She winced, forcing her gag reflex down. Hearing other people be sick had always triggered Hermione to get sick as well, ever since she was a little girl.

"Shae?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Come here to have a laugh, did you?"

Hermione jumped as a young ghost poked her head through a cubicle. The girl looked to be about Hermione's age with large rim glasses and black pigtails.

"E-excuse me?" Hermione asked, backing away from the ghost. She winced as Shae began to gag again.

"Your friend has no manners!" the ghost howled tearfully. "She didn't even consider that the toilet was being used when she _barged_ into it and began to throw up on me!"

"But you're a ghost," Hermione pointed out. "It would've gone through you."

"Oh yes, just because I'm _dead_ means it's perfectly fine for someone to do that!" she wailed. "You don't have to worry about mopey, moaning Myrtle's feelings. She's _dead_ so she obviously can't _feel_ anything!"

"I didn't say that," Hermione protested.

"Hermione?" The door opened and Fay poked her head in, looking worried. "Harry said Shae was sick and you went after her."

"Oh _great_," the ghost, Myrtle, moaned, "another person to remind me that I'm dead! What are you going to do? Throw wads of toilet paper at me to see if they stick?"

Fay stared at Myrtle with a dumbfounded expression. "Why would I do that?" she asked. "I don't care about whether you're dead or not. My friend's sick so I came to check on her."

"Oh of course, no one cares for Myrtle!"

Myrtle let out a hysterical wail and zoomed up into the air, disappearing behind a cubicle with a loud splash. Moments later, water shot up from one of the toilets, soaking both Hermione and Shae.

"Sick!" Shae screeched. She flung the door to the cubicle open and stumbled out, white as a sheet.

"Let's get her to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said, ignoring the way her skin was tingling. It may have been clean water that she was splashed with, but it still came from a _toilet._ Hermione and Fay each grabbed an arm and helped Shae stumble her way out of the bathroom.

"I am never going into that bathroom again," Fay promised.

Hermione nodded, ignoring Myrtle's wailing as they half carried, half dragged Shae down the corridor to the Hospital Wing.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**End Note: And there you have it. Hope you enjoyed! I'll see you next time!**

**Kelci**


	6. Author's Note: Please read!

Hey guys!

Unfortunately this is not an update, but an author's note.

First of all I want to say I am so happy at the response I'm getting from Her Story, it blows my mind – thank you so much!

I'm taking a little hiatus on Her Story right now. I've been working on it non-stop for nearly two years now and just need to take a step away from writing. Plus my job is getting extremely stressful so I'm working as hard as I can so I can get a new one and move on with my life. Careers can suck when you start at the bottom of the barrel.

Anyway, I'm thinking I'll pick this back up in September, I'll make this my own summer vacation. Maybe even September the first because I'm a nerd like that.

See you soon,

Kelci.

P.S.

I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS!


	7. Five: Markings on the Wall

**Chapter Five**

"**Markings on the Wall"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All characters are creations of Joanne K. Rowling, © 2007, to whom I am deeply indebted. I make no money from any of this.I'm just taking her world and tweaking it a bit. **

** Note One: A big thanks to _Majerus_ for editing this chapter!**

** Note Two: I AM BACK! Sorry it took so long. I'm just going to say that real life and responsibilities and career stuff got in the way. But here is the next chapter, I hope it was worth the wait for everyone! **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Hermione, Fay, and Shae spread what had happened in the girl's bathroom to the others as soon as they had the chance, not wanting other girls to experience the same thing they had. Hermione was surprised to hear that Moaning Myrtle, as the ghost was called, had been haunting that bathroom for as long as anyone could remember. According to Alicia Spinnet, there were rumours going around that she had been murdered but it had yet to be proven.

Hermione's run in with Myrtle apparently had a huge effect on the ghost. Every time she passed the bathroom she could hear the pitiful wails coming from inside. One week in mid-October there was even water flowing out into the corridor; Myrtle had decided to plug all the toilets because a Slytherin sixth year had stopped by to make fun of her. The next day a large '_out of order_' sign had been placed on the door, barring all students from using that bathroom.

Shae made a speedy recovery and soon Hermione and the redhead continued their homework sessions in the library from the previous year. Hermione also decided to ask Sally-Anne to join them so she could see her friend outside of their lessons. Hermione extended the invite to Harry, Ron, and Fay but they had declined; Harry was too busy with Quidditch, Fay preferred to work alone, and Ron just didn't want to do homework.

Shae sighed, setting her quill down and sat back. "Can I just not do this now?" she whined.

"Shae, you know you should do it now," Hermione reminded, looking over at her. "You'll have to do it either way, may as well get it done now."

"I know," Shae sighed. "This is just so…_boring_."

Sally-Anne grunted in agreement, running a hand through her hair as she exhaled. "School work this year is so much harder than last year."

"Of course it is," Hermione nodded. "Last year we were just learning the basics, now we're getting into the good stuff. Plus we'll have new lessons next year."

"Oh, goodie," Shae said dryly.

Sally-Anne laughed, quickly jotting down something then passing her paper to Hermione. She took it and looked it over, nodding and handing it back to her friend. With their homework sessions, Hermione also offered to go over her friends' homework as long as they did most of the work themselves.

"How will we get all the homework done next year?" Shae moaned. "I can barely keep up with school now – I can't imagine adding on three more lessons."

"I just don't know how I'll be able to choose," Hermione added, biting her lip. "There are so many lessons to choose from – and the lessons you choose will affect your career after Hogwarts."

"I don't even want to _think_ about that," Sally-Anne groaned. "All I'm focusing on is surviving until Christmas."

Hermione resisted rolling her eyes and picked up her quill. For several minutes, there was only the sound of quills scratching on parchments and the rustle of pages turning until an angry hiss from the librarian made Hermione look up.

Harry shot an apologetic look to Madam Pince as he hurried through the library towards Hermione's table. He set his bag on the table and sat down next to Shae. "Is your offer to work on homework still good?"

"Of course," Hermione replied, watching as Harry began to pull out his textbooks. "What happened to Quidditch practice?"

A mischievous glint sparked in Harry's eyes as he grinned. "Oliver is in the Hospital Wing with a cold," he said gleefully, "and Madam Pomfrey is making him stay overnight."

Hermione laughed. Oliver had been relentless with pushing last minute Quidditch practices on his team. He didn't care whether or not it was raining or if his team was sick, Oliver was obsessed with beating Slytherin.

"How is practice going?" Sally-Anne asked.

Harry's smile dropped slightly. "As well as to be expected. You heard about their new brooms, right?"

"Hermione told me," Sally-Anne nodded.

"Well, Fred and George looked in on a Slytherin practice and they said the Slytherin team are nothing but green blurs on their brooms." Harry said moodily.

"They can't do that, though. I mean, Slytherin with the brooms," Sally-Anne added hastily when Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Isn't there some sort of rule against doing that sort of thing?"

"Sally-Anne, it's _Slytherin_," Shae said, rolling her eyes. "If anyone can find a way to do it, it's them."

"Money talks, unfortunately," Hermione said. "But the Gryffindor team has talent."

"Exactly!" Shae snapped her fingers. "Malfoy may have bought his way onto the team but that won't mean a thing if he can't play."

"Hufflepuffs are cheering for Gryffindor, too," Sally-Anne piped up, smiling at Harry. "I'm pretty sure Ravenclaw will be too. Slytherin needs to be taken down a notch or ten."

"No pressure, then," Harry said, weakly.

"You'll be _fine_," Hermione reassured. "You aren't the youngest Seeker in over a century for nothing, you know?"

Harry squirmed in his seat, his face starting to go pink. Shae grinned at Hermione, clearly enjoying Harry's discomfort.

"How are your Sexual Education lessons going?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. "I've been wondering how the two lessons are different."

"Erm, all right?" Harry said, scratching his neck. "We're learning the… well – you know… _mechanics_ of how things work."

"Us too," Sally-Anne winced.

"Although I don't see what was so bad about the first lesson," Hermione said, pointing her quill at Harry accusingly. "You boys had all of us so nervous about the lesson and it wasn't even that bad. All we had to do was listen to Madam Pomfrey talk."

"No diagrams?" Harry asked.

"She gave us them for homework." Shae said.

"That's not fair," Harry groaned, "we had to do them together! And she called on us! We had to say the names of parts in front of everyone."

Shae and Sally-Anne laughed while Harry gave an embarrassed grin. Hermione smiled as well – she could see why Madam Pomfrey did what she did. She knew the boys would have put off the homework and not done it.

"That isn't the worst part," Harry continued, grinning to himself now. "At the beginning of the lesson Madam Pomfrey told us to get all of the nicknames for body parts out of our system. We all had to stand up one by one and say one before the lesson continued."

Shae and Sally-Anne burst out laughing, earning a nasty glare from Madam Pince. As the girls tried to stifle their giggles, Hermione cocked her head to the side. "Nicknames?" she asked.

"Nicknames for the different parts?" Shae giggled. At Hermione's blank look, Shae stared at her in shock. "Really? Twig and berries?"

"Hooters?" Sally-Anne giggled.

"Willy's wand?" Harry added, his eyes glinting.

Hermione felt her face flush in embarrassment once she realized what they were talking about. "Wha- _no_!" she sputtered. "How would I know that? How do _you_ know that?"

"You hear things in the common room," Shae shrugged.

"I don't," Hermione sniffed.

"That's because you're always reading or talking with Harry and Ron. Oh, don't give me that look Hermione – you know it's true."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. "It's not something kids our age should know about."

"Actually we're exactly the right age for this sort of talk," Harry added cheekily. "Madam Pomfrey said so."

Hermione glared at Harry. He quickly ducked his head and cleared his throat, "So where is everyone else?"

"Nice save," Shae grinned. "Let's see Fay doesn't like working with others and Ron, Lavender, and Parvati just don't want to work on homework."

Harry nodded. The conversation stilled as the group slowly got back to working on homework. Nearly twenty minutes had passed when Harry's head snapped up, making the girls jump? "_What?_" he asked.

"What what?" Hermione asked, watching as Harry's head whipped back and forth. An uncomfortable feeling began to spread through her stomach.

"You didn't hear that?" Harry demanded.

"Hear what?" Shae asked. "Are you alright?"

"Shh!" he said quickly.

Hermione had a feeling she knew what was going on but didn't want to voice it. She strained her ears to listen but couldn't hear anything other than sounds of the library.

Harry stood up suddenly, mumbling that he would be right back and hurried out of the library. Shae and Sally-Anne had concerned expressions as Hermione quickly got up and hurried out of the library and after Harry.

The corridor was empty except for Harry and Hermione. Hermione saw him at the end of the corridor, glancing around as he frowned.

"Harry!" Hermione ran up to him, grabbing his arm. "Harry, what do you think you're doing? Is it the voices?"

Harry gave a curt nod, his eyes scanning along the corridor.

A chill shot through Hermione. "Did they say the same thing as before?"

"More or less," Harry sighed. "It kept going on how it wanted to kill, but couldn't."

Hermione frowned, biting her lip. She knew it wouldn't be wise to suggest going to Madam Pomfrey – even Hermione could tell that saying he was hearing voices that wanted to kill wouldn't go over well.

"What do you plan on doing after chasing the voice?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't know, something," Harry urged, sitting down on the staircase. "I could try and stop it."

"Harry, you are twelve years old." Hermione sighed. "If this thing is going through the school _invisible_ and saying it wanted to _kill somebody_, do you _really_ think a second year student could take it?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond and then snapped it shut, realizing Hermione was right. She sat down next to him with a sigh.

"I'm not saying to do nothing," she said gently. "But it's just too dangerous to chase after."

Hermione didn't want to add that she wasn't exactly sure if the voices were real.

"Maybe you're right," Harry relented.

"Of course I am," Hermione playfully scoffed.

She glanced to the side to see Harry smiling softly. Smiling, Hermione realized this was the time she had been looking for to talk to Harry.

"Hey Harry…" she began softly. "Do you remember me?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione with amusement clear in his voice. "I believe I do… you're my best friend Hermione Granger."

"Not like that," Hermione laughed. "I mean do you remember me _before_ Hogwarts?"

A confused expression flickered across his face as he began to think.

"It was in June before our first year at Hogwarts," Hermione coaxed. "At the zoo…"

A flicker of recognition flashed across Harry's face as he turned to look at her. "You had your little sister with you while you were getting ice cream," he said.

"Yes!" Hermione nodded enthusiastically, smiling. "I was also in the reptile house when the snake escaped."

"Why did you keep that from me for so long?" Harry asked.

"I didn't remember or recognize you until I saw your aunt and uncle at the end of last year," Hermione explained. "I tried talking to you through letters over the summer but, well, we know how that turned out. And you've been so busy with Quidditch and school here, I just haven't had the chance."

Harry nodded. "That snake was something else."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. She remembered the fear she felt when she heard Harry hissing at the snake and suppressed a shudder.

"She was talking about how she was bred in captivity and wanted to go to Brazil."

Hermione stared at her friend. The way Harry was talking made it seem like he was able to have a full conversation with the snake.

"What?" Harry asked warily.

"You were able to have a conversation with the snake?"

"Well, yes," Harry nodded. "Why?"

"When I heard you, all I heard was you hissing."

"Really?" Harry asked, frowning. Hermione nodded. "I remember her talking to me – I could _clearly_ understand her."

"Interesting," Hermione said slowly. She could vaguely remember reading about snake talking somewhere, but she couldn't remember where she had read it.

"You do believe me, right?" Harry asked suddenly, looking over to Hermione with wide eyes.

"I do," Hermione nodded slowly. "Although I heard the hissing, I could tell you were having a conversation with it. I just thought you were a little boy playing a game when I saw it."

"Thanks," Harry replied dryly.

"It's better than thinking you were mad, isn't it?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"Okay, I see your point," Harry shrugged. He stood up and turned to Hermione. "We should get back to Shae and Sally-Anne."

As Harry began to walk back to the library, Hermione's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. "Harry, wait," she said, "can you promise me something?"

"Anything," he replied, turning to look down at her.

"Can you promise me if you hear the voices again, you won't go running after it?" Hermione asked, pulling on his arm for emphasis. "It's too dangerous, Harry."

"I will," he promised.

Hermione smiled and stood up, brushing her skirt off. Together, she and Harry slowly walked back to the library. "So," Hermione began, peaking at Harry, "are the voices gone now?"

"Yeah, they disappeared by the stairs," Harry replied. "You really do believe me, right? These things aren't just in my head."

Hermione wasn't entirely sure if the voices were in Harry's head or not, but she could tell from Harry's worried expression that saying so wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. Instead, Hermione gave a reassuring smile, "I do."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry breathed, smiling.

Shae and Sally-Anne looked up when Hermione and Harry returned to their table.

"Are you alright?" Shae asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Harry responded. He began to pack up his things as Hermione sat down.

"Where are you going?" Sally-Anne asked.

"I'm going to find Ron, maybe play some Wizard's Chess," he said, shrugging. He slung his bag over his shoulder and smiled. "I'll see you at dinner."

As soon as Harry was out of the library, Shae and Sally-Anne immediately rounded on Hermione. "Explain," Shae demanded.

"Oh, uh," Hermione stalled, not liking being put on the spot. "It's not something I can really say…"

"Really?" Sally-Anne frowned.

"Of course," Shae sighed. She turned to Sally-Anne, "Harry and her have moments like that a lot, you'll get used to it."

"No we don't," Hermione defended.

"Yes, you do," Shae retorted.

Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes as Sally-Anne laughed. "Hermione, if you wanted some time alone with Harry all you had to do was ask."

"What-" Hermione sputtered, blushing. "But I didn't –"

Hermione stopped when she saw the two girls struggling to hold in their laughter. Her eyes narrowed at them as she realized they were making fun of her. She pushed Shae's paper, which was placed in Hermione's spot, back to the girl and crossed her arms. "You can go over your own homework," she snipped.

"No, no!" Shae said hurriedly, sobering up immediately. "Sally-Anne was just joking – _please_ don't stop helping us!"

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled, picking up her quill. Once Shae realized Hermione would continue helping with homework, she shot Sally-Anne a nasty glare. The raven haired girl ducked her head in embarrassment and quickly began to work on her own homework.

The month of October passed quickly and Hermione was in full blown school mode. She loved how they were going deeper into what they learned the previous year, learning the answers to questions Hermione had wanted to know for such a long time. Hermione's friends, however weren't enjoying the lessons nearly as much as she was; Shae was having problems keeping up with all the homework and Ron was finding any excuse to complain about the ridiculous amount given to them instead of actually doing it.

Hermione especially felt bad for Harry. After Oliver's sickness, he seemed to be dead set on getting back on track with his training schedule and nothing seemed to get them to where they had been before he got sick. It was painful to watch the Gryffindor team drag themselves out of the common room almost daily.

"Can Oliver really do that?" Ron asked as Harry said a weary goodbye and hurried after Fred and George. "I thought there was a sign up board for who can use the pitch. Oliver can't have Gryffindor using it every day."

"I don't think this can go on for much longer," Hermione added, glancing outside. She winced when she saw it was pouring rain out. "The professors will begin to notice when their grades start slipping."

"I don't think that will stop Oliver from getting the team to practice," Ron said dully. "You should hear some of the things Harry's said he's said to him. He's obsessed. Can you check this for me?"

* * *

><p>A delicious aroma woke Hermione up the morning of Halloween. She sat up, sniffing the air as her stomach grumbled loudly in hunger.<p>

"What's that smell?" Lavender mumbled sleepily.

"It smells so good," Parvati sighed, coming out of the bathroom.

Hermione nodded in agreement and quickly dressed, the spicy pumpkin smell making her mouth water. Once she was ready for the day, she headed down to the common room to find Harry and Ron sitting on a sofa.

"There she is," Ron groaned, standing up as Hermione walked towards them. "_Finally_. Took you long enough."

"Pardon me?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know you two were waiting for me."

"Harry wanted to wait for you," Ron said, jerking his thumb to his friend who just rolled his eyes. "Even though I told him it wouldn't matter to you if we were in the Great Hall or not when we saw you."

"Oh, well thank you Harry for thinking of me," Hermione said, pointedly ignoring Ron as she spoke.

"Yes, yes - come on let's eat," Ron ushered, placing his hands on Hermione's shoulders and steering her out of the common room.

"Ron, it's not even time for the feast yet," Harry laughed, following the two of them.

"I know, but that smell of them preparing the food is making me so hungry," Ron replied. As if on cue, Hermione's stomach gurgled again. "See? Hermione's stomach agrees with me!"

"You always want to eat," Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes as Ron finally let go of her shoulders.

"You can't blame me for it," Ron defended, placing a hand on his chest. "I am a growing boy, after all."

"Yes, we've heard," Harry deadpanned. Hermione nodded, not bothering to hide her grin as she thought of the constant ribbing Ron was getting from the twins about hitting puberty.

A flash of red caught Hermione's attention. Ginny was walking in front of them, clutching her diary to her chest and keeping her head down. Ron noticed his sister as well and sped up, calling out to her.

"Yes?" she squeaked, turning around. Her eyes went wide when she saw Harry standing behind Ron and rushed out, "What is it?"

"Mum sent a care package," he told her, grinning wickedly as he stepped aside so Harry was in full view.

"Oh, um, okay," Ginny stuttered, her eyes shifting. "I'll get it from you later. I'm – I'm meeting with, uh, friends right now. Bye."

Hermione watched as Ginny turned in the opposite direction she had been going and practically sprinted down the corridor.

"That's the most I've ever heard her say at once," Harry stated as they continued down the corridor.

"You never mentioned receiving a care package," Hermione pointed out.

"That's because I didn't," Ron said, grinning. "I knew she'd try and leave if I didn't have anything to say."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, slapping him hard on the arm. "That's a horrible thing to do!"

"She's my little sister, it's my job," Ron protested, ducking behind Harry so he wouldn't be hit. "You can't tell me you've never done that to your sister."

"I have not," Hermione sniffed. "I happen to be a nice person."

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Hermione and Harry played Wizard's Chess while Ron tried to finish his homework that had accumulated. Hermione refused to feel guilty when Ron began to whine, he had numerous chances to get it all done with Hermione, Shae, and Sally-Anne.

"This is insane!" he cried, glaring at his Potions textbook. "How am I supposed to do a two foot essay on this stuff by _Thursday_?"

"You would've finished it by now if you had started it when Snape gave us the essay _three weeks ago_," Hermione said idly as she watched her knight be dragged off the board.

"Thanks, Hermione," Ron snapped.

"Play nice you two," Harry chided, grinning at the two of them.

The enticing smell of the feast soon overpowered the entire castle, leaving everyone hungry. As Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors made their way down to the Great Hall, they could see the massive pumpkins Hagrid had been growing placed along the Entrance Hall as great big jack-o-lanterns.

"Viola would _love_ to see this," Hermione sighed as she passed by one pumpkin that was taller than her.

"How is she doing?" Shae asked. Hermione had told her about Viola's tantrums and obsession with all things magical.

"She's alright, I suppose," Hermione shrugged. "Mum says that she won't put down _Hogwarts, A History_. They had a huge row because Vi's school made them do a little essay on their favourite book and Vi wanted to do _Hogwarts, A History_."

"Yikes," Shae winced. "When will you talk to McGonagall about it?"

"I'm thinking seeing if I can catch her after the feast," Hermione said, sitting down beside Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Is there really anything you can do about it?" Fay asked, sitting down beside Hermione. "If Vi is stuck in her ways, I don't think anything is really going to change."

"I have to try something," Hermione sighed. "It's getting to be a bit much for Mum and Daddy."

From the Head Table, Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands, gaining the attention of everyone. "Good evening," he said, his blue eyes twinkling. "I know the scents have been taunting you all day long, but it is finally time to dig in and enjoy the Halloween feast!"

He clapped his hands again and mounds of food appeared along the tables. Ron groaned and immediately began reaching for food. Hermione's mouth began to water as she reached for some stuffing.

"This is so good," Seamus moaned, his mouth full of chicken. "Hogwarts food is always _really_ good, but a feast is just so much better."

Hermione nodded in agreement, hoping she would be able to eat everything she wanted to and began to work on the food that was on her plate. It wasn't until she heard Ron call Harry's name that she looked up.

Harry was staring at his plate wearing a huge frown as he sat there motionless. Hermione and Ron exchanged a worried look as Hermione poked him.

"What?" Harry gasped, coming out of his trance.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry said quickly, picking up his fork and stabbing a carrot with it. He stuffed it in his mouth and gave Hermione an exasperated look. "_Really_."

"Alright," Hermione backed off. Fay gave Hermione a questioning glance to which Hermione just shrugged.

If Hermione thought the main course was delicious, the desserts were completely out of this world. An assortment of pies, pastries, and things Hermione had never even seen before replaced the food before it. Hermione knew she would probably pay for grabbing dessert but she didn't really care at this point.

"Might want to slow down there, Hermione," Lavender said snottily from across the table.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, her fork pausing in mid-air.

"That's the second slice of pie you're having," Lavender explained, rolling her eyes as if it was obvious. "You might want to watch your figure a bit."

Dean and Seamus both made '_ooh'_ sounds as they looked on eagerly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione repeated, a hard edge to her voice.

"I didn't realize you cared so much about what Hermione ate, Lav," Fay said, her eyes glinting dangerously. "If that's the case than you might want to watch what you're eating, too. That's the third square of fudge I've seen you eat tonight and you've already had some issues with acne."

Hermione couldn't suppress the satisfaction that ran through her as Lavender stared at Fay in shock. Dean and Seamus burst out laughing, gaining the attention of everyone around them as Lavender glared angrily at Fay.

"What a cow," Shae muttered to herself. "Don't listen to what she said, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and, making sure that Lavender was watching, took an even bigger bite out of her pie, making sure to moan loudly as she did so. Lavender huffed and turned to talk to Parvati while Fay and Shae giggled.

"Well played," Fay said appreciatively.

"Seriously, Harry what's up with you tonight?" Ron asked. "Are you sick or something?"

Hermione looked over to see Harry once again staring in concentration at his goblet. Hermione and Ron shared a look again as Harry's head snapped up suddenly. Without a word he scrambled up out of his seat and hurried out of the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ron stared at each other with wide eyes before hurrying after their friend, ignoring the looks the others in the Great Hall were giving them.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, sprinting up the stairs after him. Hermione was right behind him, trying to keep up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione called out.

"It's going after someone!" Harry panted over his shoulder, not slowing down. "It's going to kill!"

"What?" Both Hermione and Ron exclaimed.

"Harry you promised!" Hermione shrieked. Using the extra energy she had left, she sprinted past Ron and closer to Harry, crying out when she rounded the corner and smashed right into him. Grabbing onto him to keep her balance, she glared dangerously at him. "You _promised _me you wouldn't go after those voices again if you heard them – what are you looking at?"

Harry's eyes were trained on the wall in front of him the entire time Hermione was speaking, his eyes wide with horror. She turned to look at what he was seeing and gasped, feeling herself go weak.

Large puddles of water were around the middle of the corridor. Words that looked to be written in blood were high up on the wall. Ron came up behind them, cursing under his breath as they all read:

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED._

_ ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE_.

"W-what's that thing hanging underneath?" Ron asked, a slight quiver in his voice.

Hermione's eyes trailed from the words down to what looked to be a stuffed animal hanging by its tail from the torch bracket. As the three of them slowly moved closer, inching around the puddles, Hermione realized with a jolt that the stuffed animal was actually Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat.

"We need to get out of here," Ron said, his voice strained. "_Now_."

"Shouldn't we try to help -" Harry began weakly.

"No," Ron shook his head. "If anyone asks why you sprinted out of the Great Hall, say you were feeling sick. Look, the boys bathroom is right over there."

"Ron, what's going on?" Hermione asked fearfully, unable to tear her eyes off of Mrs. Norris' stiff form.

"Trust me; we do _not_ want to be found here."

It was too late. A rumble from downstairs signaled that the feast had been let out. From either end of the corridor came the sounds of hundreds of feet as the students made their way to the respective common rooms.

Hermione's heart rate began to pick up. They were going to be found at the scene.

The noise died down instantly as people came upon the gruesome sight in front of them. Hermione clutched fearfully onto Harry and Ron's arms, her eyes squeezing shut as she heard someone shout from the crowd.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Hermione couldn't believe the hatred she felt for Draco Malfoy at that moment. A murmur went through the crowd as more and more people saw what happened. Then to make matters worse, the voice of Filch echoed throughout the corridor.

"What's going on here? Why are you all standing here?"

Like a car accident about to happen, Hermione found her eyes opening on their own accord as she watched Filch push his way through the crowd. His eyes narrowed dangerously on the large puddles and was about to snap when his eyes moved upwards and he saw Mrs. Norris.

Filch fell back against the wall, his eyes wide with horror. Then they moved to Harry. "_YOU!_" he screeched, pointing a shaking finger at Harry. Hermione whimpered, pulling Harry closer to her. "_You! You've murdered my cat!_ I'll _kill_ you!"

"Argus!"

Professor Dumbledore moved through the crowd, along with a number of other teachers. In a matter of seconds, he swept past Hermione, Harry, and Ron and gently detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus," he said softly. "You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger"

"My office is just upstairs, Headmaster," Professor Lockhart said immediately, gesturing to the stairs.

"Thank you, Gilderoy," Professor Dumbledore said. He looked at the crowd. "That is all you need to see here. Prefects, if you would kindly escort your students back to the common rooms."

Hermione finally let go of her death grip as she, Harry, and Ron followed Professor Dumbledore, Filch, and various other professors up the staircase and into Professor Lockhart's office. Professor McGonagall and Snape moved items off of Lockhart's desk and stepped back as Professor Dumbledore gently placed Mrs. Norris onto the surface.

Hermione felt like she was in a wind tunnel. All she could hear was a buzzing noise, drowning out the conversation around her. With a jolt, Hermione realized she must be going into shock. She, Harry, and Ron stood against one of the walls and watched as Professor Dumbledore bent over Mrs. Norris and began to examine her. Hermione couldn't tell how long had passed when he finally stood up. She forced to listen past the buzzing to hear what was going on.

"- been Petrified," Professor Dumbledore said solemnly. "How, I cannot say…"

"Ask _him!_" Filch shrieked, turning his tear-streaked face to Harry. "He's the one that did it!"

"No second year could have done this," Professor Dumbledore said firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced –"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, reminding Hermione of some of the tantrums Viola used to throw when she was younger. "You _saw_ what he wrote on the wall! He found – in my office – he knows I'm a Squib!"

"I never _touched_ Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly, his eyes wide. "I don't even know what a Squib is."

Filch swore loudly and began protesting when Snape spoke up. "If I may, Headmaster," he began smoothly. Hermione was immediately on guard; nothing good could ever come out of Snape.

"Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, a slight sneer appearing. "However, I do recall seeing Potter sprint out of the Great Hall while the feast was in progress with Weasley and Granger following. Why did they go to that corridor?"

Harry and Ron seemed to shrink under Snape's glare. Before Hermione could stop herself, she blurted out, "Because Harry was sick!"

All eyes turned to Hermione and she felt herself flush. "Sick?" Snape drawled, piercing her with his gaze.

Ron nodded eagerly from beside Hermione. "He's been off all day," he added. "He didn't eat much at the feast, either."

"I somehow find that hard to believe," Snape continued.

Professor McGonagall scoffed. "Look at the boy, Severus," she said, "he looks paler than usual."

"That could be an aftereffect of what they witnessed," Snape countered. "I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter isn't being entirely truthful. He hasn't even defended himself. It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

"I see no reason to stop the boy from playing Quidditch, Severus," Professor McGonagall said sharply. "The cat wasn't hit over the head by a broomstick. There is no evidence that suggests Potter or his friends had anything to do with this, nor have they done anything wrong."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Professor Dumbledore stated firmly.

"My cat has been Petrified!" Filch shrieked, looking furious. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," Professor Dumbledore said reassuringly. "Madam Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made which will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I will make it," Professor Lockhart said eagerly, stepping forward. "I must have done it a hundred times, I could do it in my sleep –"

"I believe _I_ am the Potions Master at Hogwarts," Snape said icily. Lockhart seemed to shrink back as a very awkward silence followed.

"You may go," Professor Dumbledore said to Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

The three of them nodded and hurried towards the door, only to be stopped by Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Granger, Weasley, I want you to take Potter to the Hospital Wing for a Pepper-Up Potion, he's looking a little too peaky for my liking."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione squeaked. Ron yanked the door open and the three of them hurried out into the corridor.

"Now what?" Harry hissed.

"We take you to the Hospital Wing," Ron hissed. "Do you realize what we just managed to escape? I'm not taking the chance of getting into more trouble."

Hermione nodded, for once agreeing with Ron's logic. Harry sighed and the three of them headed back downstairs.

"Do you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?"

"No," Ron said immediately. "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."

"Why did you go after the voice?" Hermione hissed, glaring at Harry. "You _promised_ me you wouldn't go after the voice if you heard it again."

"It was different this time," Harry said. "Before the voice wanted to kill, this time it had found its victim."

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes, and walked into the Hospital Wing. It took a while for Hermione and Ron to convince Madam Pomfrey that Harry just needed the Pepper-Up Potion and not to stay the night. When they finally managed to leave, a clock began to chime.

"It's midnight," Harry said grimly. "We better get to bed before Snape comes along and tries to frame me for something else."

* * *

><p>For the next few days, all anyone could talk about was the attack. Filch wasn't helping with letting people forget. He had set up post where Mrs. Norris was found and snarl and yell at people as they tried to pass by. It also wasn't making the incident better that the writing wasn't coming off of the wall. No amount of magic or scrubbing power made the writing fade so every time Hermione passed that corridor; she was reminded of the horrible events that happened there.<p>

Hermione was positive she'd heard about the Chamber of Secrets before but couldn't place where she had read it. Since her _Hogwarts, A History_ was back at home, Hermione made frequent visits to the library multiple times a day to see if she could check it out. However, Hermione wasn't the only one who wanted to know about the Chamber of Secrets – all copies of _Hogwarts, A History_ had been taken out and there was a huge back-order for people wanting to read it when the book was returned.

Hermione ended up sending a letter home asking if they could send the book to her and was severely disappointed in the response.

'_Hermione,_

_ It's so good to hear from you. School must be really busy since you're letters have been slowing down. Everything is fine here, we all miss you dearly. There is one thing I think you'll find amusing, as it's driving your father and Uncle Robert absolutely mad. Claire has her first boyfriend. I think she is entirely too young to have one but you know how stubborn that child can be. _

_ Unfortunately Vi is holding onto your book like it's a lifeline. When I told her you needed it for school she asked me what it was for and refused to give it to me until I gave her a reasonable answer. Apparently 'Hermione needs it for school' isn't a good enough excuse. Why do you need it so badly? Is it possible for you to take the copy out of the library? I'm sorry dear, but you know how she's been getting when it comes to talk about magic. _

_ Please write to us more, we miss you so much!_

_ Love,_

_ Mum._'

Hermione sighed, crumbling up the letter and rubbing her eyes. Not only did she not get the book, her mother also managed to guilt trip her. She flopped back onto her bed, staring at the canvas and biting her lip. There was no way she could tell her parents a cat had been attacked, they would get ahead of themselves and try and pull her out of school.

Groaning, Hermione made a fist and slammed it onto her bed. She had to lie to her parents about last year and now it looked like she was going to have to lie about this year as well.

The door to the dormitory opened and Fay poked her head in. "Are you coming?" she asked, checking her watch. "History of Magic starts in ten minutes."

"What?" Hermione gasped, checking her watch. She couldn't believe she had lost track of time like that. Scrambling off the bed, she dashed around the room, gathering the things she needed.

"Are you okay?" Fay asked as the two girls walked out of the portrait hole. "You've been acting weird since Halloween."

Hermione shot Fay a rueful look and sighed. "I just don't like this," she muttered. "We had enough trouble last year and it looks like it's going to be the same this year. I don't like lying to my parents like this."

Fay nodded and didn't say anything as they entered the classroom. Professor Binns entered through the wall moments later as Harry gave Hermione a curious look. Hermione shook her head, pulling out her quill and parchment and began to take notes.

Hermione's mind couldn't help but wonder as Professor Binns drawled on about a Warlock Convention. She, like everybody else in Hogwarts, wanted to know about the Chamber of Secrets. Steeling herself, she raised her hand high up into the air, cutting off the ghost's rant.

"Miss – erm –"

"Granger," Hermione said. "Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets."

That broke the stupor the other students had been in. People sat up straighter, looking at Hermione.

"My subject is History of Magic," Professor Binns drawled. "I deal with facts, not myths and legends."

"But don't legends always have a basis in fact?" Hermione said quickly before he could continue reading.

"Well, yes, I suppose," Professor Binns said, looking at Hermione in amazement. He glanced around the room, seeing that everyone was now listening to his every word, and sighed.

"Oh very well. You all know of course that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago – the precise date is unknown – by the four greatest witches and wizards of all times: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggles eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people and witches and wizards suffered much persecution.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much, but these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders new nothing.

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

Professor Binns stopped talking but there was an energy in the air as everyone listened with bated breath. "The whole this is nonsense, of course," he continued. "The school has been searched for evidence of such a Chamber and there have been no signs that it even exists. It's a tale to frighten the gullible."

"Sir, what exactly do you mean the horror within?" Shae asked, raising her hand.

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the heir of Slytherin alone can control."

The class exchanged nervous looks.

"I tell you this entire thing is hogwash. The Chamber does not exist," Professor Binns stated.

"But sir," Seamus said, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's _true _heir, then no one else could really find it, could they?"

"Nonsense!" Professor Binns retorted. "If a long succession of Headmasters and Headmistresses haven't found the thing –"

"But Professor," Parvati said suddenly, raising her hand, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it."

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't," Professor Binns snapped."

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin," Dean continued.

"That is enough," Professor Binns snapped, glaring at everyone. "It is a myth and that is that. It does not exist! We will return, if you please, to _history_, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!"

The entire class groaned and lost interest as Professor Binns began to spew out dates and facts.

"I always knew Slytherin was twisted," Ron said once the lesson was over. "But I didn't think he was the one who started the whole pure-blood stuff."

"Well the good thing is that you're no longer a suspect, Harry," Hermione said happily. "You were placed in Gryffindor, there's no way you're the heir of Slytherin."

Harry nodded idly as they pushed through the crowds. Colin was ahead of them and his eyes lit up once he saw Harry.

"Hiya, Harry!"

"Hi, Colin," Harry replied dully. Ron sniggered from behind Harry's back.

"Harry – a boy in my Transfiguration lesson says you're –"

With Harry moving and the rest of the crowd around them, Colin was soon pushed out of sight. Hermione glanced back curiously. "What's the boy in his class saying about you?" she wondered.

"Probably that I'm the Slytherin heir," Harry grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"People have been acting weird around Harry," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "That git Justin Flitch-Fletchley was acting weird around Harry the other day too. People here will believe anything."

Hermione scrunched up her nose in disgust. "That's absurd," she said. "Why would you want to attack a _cat_?"

"Because I'm the Boy Who Lived," Harry drawled dully. "If something like this goes down, it's automatically me who is responsible."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** End Note: And there you have it! I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be out, I'm moving in a few weeks, but I'm still plugging away at the story!**

** Thank you to everyone who is sticking with it. I really appreciate it.**

** Until next time**

** Kelci**


	8. Six: Confrontation

**Chapter Six**

"**Confrontation"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All characters are creations of Joanne K. Rowling, © 2007, to whom I am deeply indebted. I make no money from any of this.****I'm just taking her world and tweaking it a bit. **

** Note One: A big thanks to **_**Majerus**_** for editing this chapter!**

** Note Two: I'm alive! I'd like to say SORRY for the longest wait ever. I've had this chapter edited and ready to go for a couple months but have been so busy that I didn't have time to post it. I'm working on the next chapter as you read this – my New Year's resolution is to finish CoS and get started on PoA! Let's see if it'll happen!**

** Get ready for the drama that teenage girls are infamous for in this chapter!**

** Here we go!**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

It was a surprisingly quiet afternoon in the common room. The boys had their Sexual Education lesson and the other students were either milling about in the circular room or wondering around the castle. The constant rain had let up for the afternoon and those who were free were out enjoying the rare weather.

Hermione decided to take advantage of the emptiness of the common room. Curling up on a sofa with a book, she was content in spending her free afternoon lounging and reading. It felt like it had been so long since she was able to just relax.

Minutes after Hermione immersed herself in the world of Jane Austin, Fay came down from her dormitory. She had taken to doing her homework up on her bed lately, so it made Hermione look up when Fay began unloading her textbooks onto the table next to the sofa.

"Do you mind if I work here?" Fay asked.

"No, of course not," Hermione responded, watching her friend. "You don't have to ask, you know."

Fay shrugged. "I don't really like when people are around me when I'm working," she explained. "I thought I'd ask you if you minded just in case."

"I don't mind," Hermione smiled, going back to her book. She wasn't sure what had changed with her friend. Fay always worked on homework with Hermione back in first year with no problem. She knew not to ask her about it, though. Fay was the type of person who would come to you when she was ready if she had a problem.

The two girls sat in comfortable silence, the repetitive scratching of Fay's quill on parchment lulling Hermione into a relaxed state.

"Hermione," Fay said suddenly.

Hermione jumped, startled at the sudden noise and looked up. "Yes?"

"Have you noticed Shae acting different lately?"

"Different?" Hermione frowned. She was with Shae a lot outside of lessons thanks to their library sessions and couldn't think of anything that stuck out to her. "No, I haven't. Why?"

"No reason," Fay said quickly, going back to her essay.

"Really," Hermione drawled, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. She didn't believe Fay for a second.

"Mhm," Fay replied. "Just forget about it, it must have been my imagination."

Hermione stared at her friend for a moment before slowly going back to her book. Her mind was now reeling, trying to think back to when Shae might've been acting differently. However, no matter how hard she tried to think, she just couldn't think of a time when her friend was a bit off. Sighing she was about to go back to her book when the portrait hole opened up and Ginny came rushing in, obviously upset, and sat down in an empty part of the common room.

Hermione looked at Fay, who was looking over at Ginny as well, and stood up. "Ginny?" she asked gently, walking up to the girl. "Are you alright?"

Ginny jumped, looking surprised that she was being spoken to. "I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Fay asked, coming up beside Hermione.

Hermione saw a flicker of hesitation in Ginny's eyes and jumped on it. "Is it about Mrs. Norris?" she asked softly, sitting down beside her. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"N-no," Ginny said quickly, looking at Hermione with wide eyes. "I don't."

"Mrs. Norris is going to be alright, you know," Fay said helpfully. "Professor Sprout has the Mandrakes growing in the greenhouses and then the cure will be brewed."

If Fay thought she was having a soothing effect, she was wrong. Ginny's eyes welled up with tears and she grabbed her things. "I don't want to talk about it!" she hissed, running up to the girl's dormitory. Moments later, a door slammed.

"What did I say?" Fay asked, bewildered.

"I have no idea," Hermione said softly. "I'll talk to Ron about it later. She's been off since the beginning of the year."

"I thought it was because of her fancying Harry at the beginning," Fay said, nodding as the two girls went back to their part of the common room. "But now, I'm not too sure."

Hermione shrugged, picking up her book.

"Have you talked to McGonagall about your sister yet?" Fay asked.

"Not yet," Hermione said idly. "I was going to after the Halloween feast but, well, you know what happened."

"Do you still plan on doing it?" she asked.

"I do," Hermione said slowly. "I just don't know when. I think the teachers are more concerned about whatever attacked Mrs. Norris. Vi and her tantrums can wait for a bit."

"Why don't you go now?" Fay asked, checking her watch. "Lessons just ended."

Hermione thought for a moment. "I think I will," she decided, shutting her book. "See you later?"

Fay waved and then went back to her essay.

Lessons had just let out as Hermione made her way to Professor McGonagall's office. She weaved her way in and out of the crowd, only slowing down when she saw the Gryffindor boys ahead of her.

"Where are you off to?" Harry asked once they reached her.

"I'm going to McGonagall to talk about my sister," Hermione replied. Students were passing around them and she could see some of them eyeing Harry warily. The rumor that he was the Heir of Slytherin had gone through the school like a wildfire, much to the annoyance of Hermione. "How was the lesson?"

Hermione was met with a bunch of groans which made her roll her eyes. Every Sexual Education lesson was apparently _horrifying_ to the boys, although she was beginning to think it was just them being over dramatic.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said before they could continue to the common room. "You might want to check up on Ginny."

"Why?" Ron asked, scrunching his nose up.

"She was acting weird in the common room earlier," Hermione explained. "I think the attack on Mrs. Norris really affected her."

Ron rolled his eyes. "She's always been a huge animal lover," he sighed. "But thanks, I'll see what's wrong."

Hermione said goodbye to the boys and continued down to Professor McGonagall's office. Biting her lip, Hermione slowly raised her hand up to the large door in front of her and rapped on it. A muffled '_Come in_' floated back to her. Hermione grasped the door handle, opening it and walking into the office.

Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk as Hermione stood near the threshold of the room. "Miss Granger," she said in surprise, gesturing to the chairs in front of her desk, "come in. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about my sister," Hermione began, sitting down in the chair. Professor McGonagall tilted her head and nodded for Hermione to continue. "I'm not sure if you remember her from when you came to my house last year to explain magic –"

"I remember," she said, the corners of her mouth lifting up slightly. "If I remember correctly she didn't exactly like being sent to her room."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No, she didn't," she agreed. "Viola's become determined that she will be coming to Hogwarts when she turns eleven. No matter what me or my parents do to tell her that there's a good chance she isn't a witch, she's dead set in believing she is one."

"I see," Professor McGonagall said slowly.

"Normally this wouldn't be a problem," Hermione continued, brushing her hair out of her face. "But lately she's been throwing really bad tantrums when we suggest she doesn't have any magic in her. It's like she just takes what we tell her and disregards it. I was wondering since you're the one who goes around to the muggleborns that you might have some advice I could give my parents on what to do?"

"There's nothing you really can do," Professor McGonagall said after a moment's silence. She sat back in her chair and stared at Hermione with a thoughtful expression. "And if your little sister is anything like you are Miss Granger, I dare say that nothing anyone says or does will persuade her otherwise."

Hermione felt her face heat up as the Head of Gryffindor smiled. "What I can suggest, though, is for you and your parents to remind your sister that the possibility of her not being a witch is very real. You may be doing that already and she may not believe you, but when the time comes and her Hogwarts letter doesn't arrive, it's not like you had been assuring her that she was a witch."

"You're right," Hermione sighed. "I just wish she didn't throw those tantrums."

"She's a young girl with a big dream," Professor McGonagall said. "Was that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes," Hermione said, nodding. She got up from the chair and smiled. "Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall nodded. "Have you thought of the lessons you'll be taking next year?"

Hermione exhaled. "A little bit, yes. There are so many lessons to choose from and I don't know where to begin. Is there any way I can choose more than three?" she weakly joked.

Professor McGonagall stared at Hermione in silence. Just as Hermione began to think she crossed some sort of line with her, the professor sighed and leaned forward. "I'll tell you what, Miss Granger. Your grades have always been top notch and I wouldn't be suggesting this otherwise. Keep the grades how they are now and come back near the end of first term, we'll talk then."

"Really?" Hermione asked, staring at her in shock. "What do you mean? What do I have to do to keep them how they are?"

"Just do what you're doing now," she said sternly. "And do _not_ mention this to anyone. We'll talk before Christmas."

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said, nodding eagerly. She thanked the professor and hurried out of the office, a smile on her face. She could hardly believe her luck! Professor McGonagall was going to do something special for her - _her_! Supressing a giggle, Hermione ran back up to the common room.

Harry and Ron were sitting in the corner playing Wizard's Chess when Hermione entered. The three of them had agreed to go around where Mrs. Norris had been attacked to check things out later that evening. Hermione had told them that Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was close to where the attacked happened and even though she _really_ didn't want to have to talk to Myrtle, she knew the ghost may have seen something from when the attack happened.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked once he spotted Hermione.

"She told us to do what we're already doing," Hermione sighed, shrugging. "I guess we'll just have to wait until Vi turns eleven and find out."

"Checkmate," Ron grinned. He began clearing the board, glancing at Hermione. "That really does suck about your sister, Hermione. Sorry."

"Thanks," she said softly. "Did you talk to Ginny?"

"I tried," Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes. "But Percy chased me off before I could say anything."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Harry said, giving a reassuring smile.

Hermione nodded and watched as he and Ron cleared their spot. Once they were finished, the three left the common room and headed to the first floor. Hermione peaked around the corner to see if Filch was there. The stool he usually sat on was empty so she beckoned the boys to follow her.

"Let's have a look around, first," Ron said, eyeing the door to the girl's bathroom warily.

Hermione nodded and began to look around, trying to ignore the writing on the wall. She glanced out the window next to where the writing was and frowned, noticing a trail of spiders. Squinting, she could see there were about twenty spiders fighting and scrambling to get out of the small crack in the window pane.

"Look," she called out, pointing. "Have you ever seen spiders act like that?"

"No," Harry said, coming up beside her. "Have you, Ron? Ron?"

Hermione looked back to see Ron pressed against the opposite side of the wall, his eyes wide with horror as he stared at the spiders. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I don't like spiders," he grit out, looking like he was fighting the urge to run.

"I didn't know that," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. "You've used them in Potions loads of times."

"I don't mind them _dead_," he said, ripping his eyes away from the spiders. "But alive – urgh!"

Hermione pressed her lips together to keep from giggling.

"The water that was here is mopped up," Harry pointed out, changing the subject. "Wonder where it came from."

"Probably from Myrtle," Hermione sighed, pointing to the bathroom. The '_Out of Oder_' sign was still in place. "She's been flooding the toilets for almost a month now."

"Shall we go in and talk to her now?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, glancing around to make sure they were alone, and then entered the bathroom. She could hear Harry and Ron bickering to each other about the fact that the it was a _girl's_ bathroom as she stepped further in. She felt their presence behind her as Myrtle's body whipped up high into the air.

"This is the _girl's_ bathroom," Myrtle whined, eyeing Harry and Ron. "They're not _girls_."

"No, they're not," Hermione agreed, hoping Myrtle was in a better mood than when they previously met. "This is Harry and Ron, Myrtle. I just wanted to show them how, uh, nice it is in here."

"Ask her if she saw anything," Harry whispered.

"What are you saying?" Myrtle asked immediately.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" Myrtle wailed. Hermione sighed. She did last longer than Hermione expected. "I _do_ have feelings, you know, even if I am _dead_!"

"No one is trying to upset you, Myrtle," Hermione protested. "Harry only –"

"No one trying to upset me?" Myrtle scoffed. "If I remember correctly your friend _threw up all over me_!"

"Shae didn't mean that," Hermione winced. "She barely even made it to the bathroom in time. Harry only wanted to know if you were here Halloween night. A cat was attacked outside this bathroom."

"Did you see anyone near here that night?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't paying much attention," Myrtle said, sniffing dramatically. "Peeves was teasing me so much and being _so mean_ so I came in here and tried to _kill_ myself!"

"But you're already dead," Ron pointed out. "You can't kill yourself."

"Thank you for reminding me!" Myrtle wailed. She did a dramatic flip and dove head first into the toilet, her wails echoing loudly in the bathroom. Hermione jumped back quickly to avoid any splash back and sighed.

"That's all we'll be getting out of her," she said, turning to Harry and Ron. Both boys were staring with wide eyes at the cubicle Myrtle had disappeared behind. "Come on, there's nothing else we can do here."

Hermione led them out of the bathroom and they were just heading down to the Great Hall when a furious voice made them stop.

"_RON!_"

Turning, Hermione saw Percy stomping towards them, his expression a mix of complete shock and anger.

"That is a _girl's_ bathroom," he sputtered. "What were you doing in there?"

Hermione and Harry both backed away. It was clear that Ron was being the one singled out and Hermione would rather not face the wrath of Percy Weasley.

"Just taking a look around," Ron said nonchalantly, glancing away from his brother. "Clues and stuff."

"Do you have any idea what this looks like?" Percy hissed, swelling up. "Ginny's already terrified that you'll be expelled because of this stunt you pulled –"

"We didn't pull any stunt!" Ron protested angrily.

"No more investigating," Percy said, pointing a threatening finger at Ron. "Think of your sister. She's having a hard enough time adjusting to Hogwarts as it is!"

"You don't care about Ginny!" Ron said hotly. "All you care about is making yourself look good! _You're_ just worried I'm going to mess up your chance for Head Boy!"

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously. "And _no more investigating_! I mean it. If I catch you anywhere _near_ this bathroom, I'm writing to Mum!"

Hermione watched as Percy spun on his heel and stomped down the corridor. She glanced at Ron, whose ears went bright red and he was breathing heavily, and bit her lip. She managed to catch Harry's eye and grimaced, not wanting to speak just yet.

"Let's go back to the common room," Harry said softly, glancing at Ron warily. "Up for another round of Wizard's Chess?"

"Sure," Ron said shortly.

* * *

><p>There was an awkward tension in the air when Hermione sat down at their usual table in the library, smiling at Sally-Anne as she began to pull out her books and supplies. Sally-Anne gave a slight nod in return, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.<p>

However odd Hermione found it to be, she let it go. Everyone was still tense from the attack on Mrs. Norris – muggleborn students, especially. Instead, she opened her Herbology textbook to the page she needed and began to work on her homework as Shae sat down beside her.

The tension seemed to grow thicker as the girls worked. Hermione couldn't concentrate. She could feel Sally-Anne's eyes on her, yet whenever she looked up the Hufflepuff would quickly go back to her own work.

It finally got to be too much for Hermione and she slammed her quill down onto the table, causing both girls to flinch. "Do you have a problem?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" Sally-Anne asked slowly.

"What's with this tension?" Hermione asked. "What is with you staring at me?"

"Oh thank God I wasn't the only one who noticed," Shae breathed, leaning back in her chair.

Sally-Anne stared at Hermione but didn't respond. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing," she bit out.

"Nothing?" Hermione echoed.

"Nothing," Sally-Anne repeated, going back to her homework.

Hermione and Shae exchanged a look. It sure didn't feel like nothing to Hermione. "Tell me," she urged. "Is it about Mrs. Norris?"

"In a way," Sally-Anne allowed, her eyes not leaving her textbook.

The sudden attitude she was getting from her friend made something in Hermione snap. She sat back and crossed her arms. "Oh really? Why don't you tell me about it?"

"You're not my therapist, Hermione," Sally-Anne snapped suddenly.

"Whoa, calm down Sally," Shae said quickly. She had a panicked expression on her face as she glanced between the two girls.

"No, I'm your friend," Hermione glared. "I care about you and I can tell that something is bothering you."

Sally-Anne let out a bitter laugh and leaned back in her own chair, mimicking Hermione's posture. "Yes, I will tell you _all _about my life so you can run back to your little master and spill everything. Do you think I'm _stupid_?"

"What are you talking about?" Shae asked incredulously.

"Oh, I get it," Hermione rolled her eyes. "You believe all those stupid rumors about Harry being the Heir of Slytherin, don't you?"

"You have to admit that it's weird, Hermione," Sally-Anne said. "He is the _Boy Who Lived_. He faced You Know Who when he was just a baby and somehow survived – there is no way he is not connected to all of this."

"Are you listening to yourself right now?" Shae asked. "When has Harry _ever_ given the impression that he was up to something?"

Sally-Anne huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Harry has been nothing but nice to you since you met him," Hermione hissed, feeling flushed. "He's given you no reason whatsoever to think that he's the one responsible for all of this, and yet you still believe he's the Heir of Slytherin?"

"It's what everyone else thinks," Sally-Anne said, shrugging.

"So if everyone else decides it's a good idea to jump off the Astronomy tower you'd do it too?" Shae asked, glaring.

"I don't need this," Sally-Anne snapped, shoving her homework into her bag. "_True friends_ wouldn't treat me this way."

"Yeah, okay, go back to your true friends then. Have fun letting others think for you," Shae snapped. She gave an exaggerated wave. "Bye bye."

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Hermione," Sally-Anne hissed. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the library, her nose high in the air.

"Can you believe her?" Shae demanded. "She is such a _Hufflepuff_!"

"Yeah…" Hermione said slowly, staring down at her textbook. She felt angry at her friend for acting the way she did, but she also felt betrayed. Hermione couldn't believe Sally-Anne had been swayed so easily when she herself was a friend of Harry's.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Shae asked softly. "You've been friends with Sally-Anne for ages."

"I'm…" Hermione paused. She was going to use her automatic 'I'm fine, leave me alone' routine that she had used so many times - it was her defensive mechanism. But looking into Shae's eyes made her not want to hide how hurt she was by Sally-Anne. "No… I'm… I don't know."

"Come on," Shae said, reaching over and rubbing Hermione's arm soothingly. "Let's clean up here and head back to the common room. We'll do something to take your mind off of this."

Hermione nodded and began to put away her supplies. She already knew what she was going to do that night. Her mind was reeling with possible people involved in the attack on Mrs. Norris and Sally-Anne's attitude fueled the fire that made her want to find out who was behind all of this.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**End Note: And that's all for this chapter. Sorry it was so short, but think of it as a transition chapter. It's still important but I can't put too much in it. I hope you liked it, leave me a comment! I read all of them and love them to bits. Next chapter should hopefully be up soon!**

**Happy New Year!**

**Kelci**


	9. Seven: How to Save a Life

**Chapter Seven**

"**How to Save a Life"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All characters are creations of Joanne K. Rowling, © 2007, to whom I am deeply indebted. I make no money from any of this.****I'm just taking her world and tweaking it a bit. **

** Note One: This baby is unbeta'd because I wanted to upload it as soon as I had finished, once it is edited I will be sure to replace it with this one. **

** Note Two: A huge AN at the end of this chapter. **

**{}{}{}{}{}**

For the first time that year, Hermione was grateful that Harry and Ron chose to sit in the back of the classroom during their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson - although that never stopped Harry from being picked out and brought up to help demonstrate with the lecture. But for Hermione, being in the back of the room gave her time to try and think of how she was going to pull this off.

'_This was a stupid idea,_' she berated herself, watching as Harry acted as the werewolf Professor Lockhart had slain. '_I can't do this, I'm a horrible liar._'

"Don't you dare chicken out," Ron murmured quietly beside her. She glanced over to him, wondering how he could have known what she was thinking and saw that he was just as tense and she was. "This was your idea to begin with."

Hermione huffed and bit her lip, hating that the redhead was right. She couldn't believe _she_ was the one who suggested breaking about fifty school rules. Plus there was the risk of expulsion hanging over their heads as well. She sighed, why did she think this was a good idea again?

Hermione knew it was necessary; more and more people kept talking behind Harry's back, calling him the Heir of Slytherin and that he attacked Mrs. Noris. It was making Harry miserable. It also became personal for Hermione when Sally-Anne turned her back on them, choosing to believe what her friends from Hufflepuff were telling her rather than seeing for herself that Harry couldn't hurt anyone.

The plan started off simple enough – they needed a way to be able to talk to Malfoy. Since the incident with Mrs. Noris, most of the students became cautious, acting as if they could be attacked next. It was no surprise that the Slytherin students acted as if nothing was wrong, but the way Malfoy strutted about the school as if he were certain there was no danger sent off warning bells.

It was the evening after Hermione and Sally-Anne's little spat that her plan started. They had a feeling that Malfoy knew something about the Heir of Slytherin – he bragged more than once about his family being in Slytherin for _generations_. The question was how were they going to find out? Ron and Harry had absolutely no idea until Hermione suggested they use a Polyjuice Potion to get the information they wanted.

Of course, getting the book that contained the potion would be no simple task. The book was part of the Restricted Section of Hogwarts' library, and only students with a written permission slip were able to get access to those books. Ron immediately elected Hermione to ask for the book and it was decided that Professor Lockhart was the person to be asked.

"He'll sign anything if it means giving out his autograph," Ron had commented. It was his way of reassuring Hermione that everything would be fine. Strangely enough, she didn't buy into it.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson. Everyone hastily began to pack their things up as Professor Lockhart called out their homework for that day. Hermione felt her heart leap into her throat as she watched Harry walk back to them.

"You ready?" Ron asked.

"Let's wait until everyone leaves, first," Hermione said, trying to stall for more time.

"You can do this, Hermione," Harry smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Hermione nodded as Neville, who was the last one besides them in the classroom, left. Clutching the book release form tightly in her hand, she rose and made her way over to where Professor Lockhart was seated at his desk. "Professor?" she squeaked.

Professor glanced up and flashed her a dazzling smile. "Ah, Miss Granger!" he grinned. "What can I help you with, my dear?"

She could feel Harry and Ron's eyes on her from the back of the room as she began to recite the excuse she had come up with. "I wanted to – to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading. But… the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library so I need a teacher to sign for it. I was wondering if you could sign it. I think it would help me understand what you said in _Gadding with Ghouls_ about slow acting venoms…" Hermione trailed off, realizing she was starting to ramble and held out the slip of parchment.

If Professor Lockhart found her nervousness suspicious, he didn't let on. "Ah yes, _Gadding with Ghouls_!" he took the slip from Hermione, brandishing a very elaborate quill and quickly scrawled his signature at the bottom. "Possibly one of my favourite books. I take it you enjoyed it?"

"Yes!" Hermione nodded eagerly. "The way you trapped that ghoul inside the tea-strainer was quite clever."

Professor Lockhart flashed Hermione another blinding smile and handed the form back to her. His eyes slipped over her shoulder and his smile grew even wider

"Harry my boy! Thanks for being such a good sport in the lesson today."

Hermione glanced back to see that Harry and Ron had gathered up her things and, seeing that she had the release form filled, were heading towards her. Harry flinched, "Er… yeah."

"Tomorrow's the big day, isn't it?" he continued on. "First Quidditch match of the year – very exciting. Did you know that I was the Seeker when I went to school here? Yes, almost made it to professional, too. But my calling was to help the poor witches and wizards who were being tormented by the unknown."

"Right," Harry said quickly, handing Hermione her bag. "Thank you, Professor."

Grabbing Hermione's arm, Harry dragged her out of the classroom with Ron following behind her. "Can you believe it?" Harry gasped. "We did it! He didn't even _look_ at what book we needed."

"I didn't think anyone could be that thick," Ron agreed. Hermione frowned but chose to stay quiet as they headed towards the library.

"I think it's best if you're the one who gets the book," Harry told Hermione once they reached the doors. "Madam Pince might suspicious if we all go in to get it."

"Good idea," Ron nodded.

Hermione nodded hesitantly. "I'll meet you in the girl's bathroom?" she asked. Harry and Ron agreed and quickly left, leaving Hermione alone in the corridor. She sighed, clutching the form tightly in her hand and entered the library, hoping she looked completely normal.

Madam Pince was at the sign out desk, sorting out books as Hermione approached. "Madam Pince?" she asked, proud that her voice sounded confident. Madam Pince was an extremely intimidating witch who did not allow any nonsense in her library. She stuck out the release form. "I'm here to take out this book from the Restricted Section. Professor Lockhart was the one who signed."

"I can see that," Madam Pince drawled suspiciously. Hermione inwardly cursed herself and bit her lip. "_Moste Potente Potions_?"

Hermione nodded and watched as the irritable librarian held the slip up to the light, as if testing to see if it was a forgery. It passed whatever test she was looking for and walked away without a word. Moments later, she returned with a large, mouldy looking book. Hermione gingerly took the book and placed it in her bag.

"Thanks," she said, turning on her heel and hurrying out of the library. Hermione felt clammy but there was a rush of adrenaline coursing through her as well – she pulled it off!

The corridors were empty as Hermione made her way to Moaning Myrtles bathroom. They had agreed that no one would think of looking there should anyone become suspicious of what the three Gryffindors were up to. After making sure no one was around, Hermione pushed the door open. "It's me," she called over Myrtle's sobbing.

The cubicle to her right opened with an anxious looking Harry and Ron. "I got it," Hermione said.

"I knew you could do it," Harry smiled.

Hermione quickly crammed herself inside the cubicle and took out the book, sitting down on the toilet. Harry and Ron waited silently as Hermione quickly found what page the Polyjuice Potion was on and flipped to it.

"This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," Hermione whispered after quickly scanning the page. "Some of the ingredients we can help ourselves to in the student store-cupboard but some others… I'm not sure where we can get them. Plus we need a bit of whoever we're changing into…"

"Excuse me?" Ron choked out. "I am not drinking _anything_ that could have Goyle's toenails in it."

"We don't need to get that until later," Hermione pointed out, reading the steps to herself.

Harry shifted in the small space so he could read over Hermione's shoulder. "Do you realize how much we're going to have to steal?" he asked. "The only way I see us getting these ingredients is to break into Snape's private stores… Hermione, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Hermione found herself suddenly irritated. She snapped the book shut and glared up at her two friends. "If you two are going to chicken out, then fine," she hissed. "I don't want to break the rules but I think that going around threatening muggle-borns is far worse than brewing up a complicated potion. But if you don't want to find out if Malfoy knows who is causing this then _fine_, I'll just go back to Madam Pince and return the book – "

"Okay, okay!" Ron said hurriedly, holding out his hands. "I never thought I'd see the day where _Hermione Granger_ would persuade us to break the rules."

"How long will this potion take?" Harry asked, looking resigned.

Hermione flipped the book back open and scanned the page. "I'd say about a month," she guessed, biting her lip.

"A month!" Ron cried. "Malfoy could attack the entire school by that time!" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "But of course this is our best way of finding out something so it'll have to do."

"There is one more thing," Hermione said cautiously, glancing at the two boys. "We need to be careful about going into this guns blazing –"

"Guns what?" Ron asked, scrunching his nose. "What's a gun?"

"Never mind," Hermione rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is we don't know for sure that Malfoy is doing this. I think he might know or be connected to it somehow, but we don't know for sure. We need to be careful."

"Who else could it be?" Ron asked irritably.

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged. "But remember how last year we were _convinced_ Snape was the one trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone? We need to be careful about this."

Ron looked like he wanted to argue but wisely kept quiet.

"I think we're about done here until we get the ingredients," Hermione sighed. She closed the book and placed it back into her bag. "Let's get the things we can get during Potions next week."

* * *

><p>"It looks like it'll rain today," Hermione observed, looking out of the dormitory window.<p>

"Don't say that!" Shae hissed from her bed. "I just finished with my hair!"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at her friend, smiling at her stylish pony tail. Shae had recently taken to styling her hair every morning which, for some reason, amused Fay greatly.

"Just wear your cloak," Fay smirked. "That wind will ruin your hair anyway."

"You're just saying that to be mean," Shae pouted, opening her trunk and pulling out her cloak nonetheless.

Hermione laughed and grabbed her own cloak. "It's not the best day for a Quidditch match, is it?"

"That's for sure," Fay groaned, gearing up for the weather as well. "And Gryffindor needs all the help they can get. I hate to say it, but with Slytherin's new brooms, it's going to be a tough match."

The door to the bathroom swung open and Lavender emerged, looking every bit as stylish as Shae. "I'd bring your cloak if I were you," Shae grumbled, glaring at the window.

Lavender's face fell comically as she saw the trees swaying violently in the window outside. Hermione rolled her eyes. She really couldn't understand why they put so much time in their appearance every day. This was a _school_, a place for learning, yet Shae and Lavender put more time and effort into their appearances than they did their homework.

"We'll meet you in the Great Hall," Fay said, looping her arm through Hermione's and dragging her out of the dormitory. The door shut firmly behind them and they descended down the spiral staircase. "I can't wait to see the match – I hope Gryffindor clobbers Slytherin!"

Hermione grinned. Fay was usually so laid back and calm about everything, but Quidditch was the one thing that got her riled up. "Why don't you try out for a position next year?" she suggested.

"Me?" Fay gaped at Hermione. "Oh no, I couldn't."

"Why not?" she asked. "You're so passionate about it and you always tell me about the Quidditch matches your family gets into during the holidays – I bet you'd be a great Chaser."

To Hermione's surprised, blush began to spread across Fay's cheeks. She looked down bashfully. "Oh, I don't know," she said, sounding flustered. "Maybe."

"There you are," Ron groaned once the two girls entered the common room. "It took you long enough, I've been waiting for ages."

"It's a good thing you weren't waiting for Shae then," Fay quipped, causing a snort to come from Hermione.

Ron looked at the two girls in confusion, clearly not getting what they were talking about.

"Never mind, Ron," Hermione smiled. She unhooked herself from Fay and began to walk towards the portrait hole. "Harry went down to breakfast already?"

"He was gone when I woke up," Ron said, following after her.

"He's nervous about the match," Fay stated. "I don't blame him."

Harry was absent from the Great Hall when Hermione, Ron, and Fay entered. Seeing that all other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were missing as well, Hermione assumed that they had already made their way down to the stadium. Dark, foreboding clouds hung above them as they began to fill their plates with food. Hermione ate quickly, wanting to be able to wish Harry luck before they warmed up.

"This is going to suck," Ron grumbled beside her, also glancing up at the enchanted ceiling. He was wearing a thick jumper that looked like it wouldn't hold up if it began to rain.

"Go get your cloak once you're done eating," Fay said. "We'll wait for you in the Entrance Hall."

Ron nodded, tossing his fork down when he was finished with his breakfast and quickly hurrying out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Fay finished their own and were just leaving as Shae, Lavender, and Parvati entered.

"We'll save you seats," Hermione offered as they passed.

"Sounds good," Shae agreed, glancing warily at the sky.

Ron returned soon after and the three of them left the comfort of Hogwarts. Hermione's hair whipped around in her face from the wind, making it hard for her to see where she was going. Ron seemed to find this amusing and started to laugh at her.

"Shut up," Hermione growled.

Fay pulled her long brown hair up into a high pony tail, securing it with an elastic. Once her hair was in place, she grabbed her wrist and pulled another elastic from it, handing it to Hermione. "I had a feeling that we would be needing these."

"Thanks," Hermione sighed. She took the elastic and bunched her hair into a makeshift pony tail. Unfortunately her hair was so thick and bushy that she thought the elastic was about to snap if she pulled her hair any tighter.

"Looks good," Fay commented, grinning at her.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said impatiently. "Come on, we need to hurry or we won't get good seats."

Hermione and Fay hurried after Ron, knowing that he was right. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was well known throughout the entire school so it was a match that no one wanted to miss. Plus everyone wanted to see Slytherin beaten, resulting in most of the school heading down to the pitch.

"Hey, there's Sally-Anne," Ron said, pointing ahead to where a group of Hufflepuffs were walking. Hermione felt herself stiffen as Ron looked at her. "Did you want to sit them?"

"No," Hermione responded immediately. Harry and Ron had no idea the fight that went on between Hermione and Sally-Anne and she intended to keep it that way.

"Okay," Ron said slowly, staring at Hermione curiously.

"They're not seeing eye to eye," Fay explained, staring coldly at the back of Sally-Anne.

As if sensing eyes on her, Sally-Anne turned back to look at the group of Gryffindors. Hermione could see her eyes narrow before she turned her nose up and continued walking down the path with her friends.

Ron looked confused as he looked between the two groups. Hermione could tell he was about to ask what had happened so she sped up, her head held high, and hurried down the path. She knew if Ron found out the reason of the fight, he'd tell Harry and knew that he would feel responsible for their falling out. There was no way Hermione could do that to him.

The wind picked up as Hermione, Ron, and Fay made their way up the stands. They found an empty row and quickly grabbed it, spotting Neville, Dean, and Seamus behind them. Hermione bounced on the balls of her feet as everyone got situated, wrapping her cloak tightly around her. The wind was bitterly harsh up in the stands.

A few moments later, several red robes began to march across the pitch to where Madam Hooch was waiting. The stands erupted into cheers immediately, although boos and jeers could be heard from the Slytherin side.

"What did we miss?" Parvati asked, hurrying up the steps to them. Shae and Lavender followed, their perfectly styled hairdos now a windswept mess. The girls didn't look happy at all, but Shae's expression changed to excitement as she wedged herself in between Hermione and Ron.

"They're just about to start," Ron said anxiously. Slytherin now entered the pitch and Hermione couldn't help but join in with the booing as they got into position.

The team captains shook hands, mounted their brooms, and with a shrill tweet of Madam Hooch's whistle the match had begun. Hermione's eyes widened at how fast Slytherin's brooms were. Green blurs zoomed around in the sky and, within ten minutes, Slytherin was up by twenty points.

"Look at Malfoy," Fay growled, her eyes narrowing. "He's just following Harry around!"

Hermione looked up just as the first raindrop fell, hitting her on the forehead. She wiped it off and saw the green blur that was Malfoy flying around Harry. Malfoy paused just above him and looked to be yelling at him when a Bludger hurtled towards the Gryffindor. Hermione bit off the scream that almost escaped as Harry quickly ducked. Fred was quickly at Harry's side, using his club to smack the Bludger at a Slytherin Chaser.

The Bludger stopped halfway to its target and quickly turned around, making its way back to Harry. Harry quickly swerved again and this time George was the one to beat it off course.

"Why is that Bludger following Harry?" Fay wondered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione turned to her friend.

"Bludgers don't focus on one player," Ron explained, not taking his eyes off of Harry. "This is the fourth time that Bludger has gone after Harry."

Hermione winced as, once again, the Bludger made its way back to Harry. Fred and George were now circling around him protectively as he flew around the stadium.

After ten minutes of this, a whistle was blown, signaling one of the teams had called for a time out. Hermione watched as Harry and the Weasley twins dove to the ground, all of them narrowly avoiding the Bludger as it attacked.

"What's going on?" Fay wondered. Fat raindrops were now falling heavily from the sky. Hermione pulled her hood up over her head. "That Bludger's obviously been tampered with! There has to be an enquiry made."

"I wonder who tampered with it," Dean mused. "Aren't the balls locked away until matches?"

"They are!" Fay nodded furiously.

"I'll bet you Slytherin managed to tamper with it," Ron muttered.

Hermione didn't know how they would have managed to do tamper with the Bludger but wouldn't put it past the team to try and do something so low. She watched as Madam Hooch made her way over to the Gryffindor team. There was another trill of her whistle and the game continued.

"_What_?" Fay raged. "That ball clearly has been tampered with! Why are they continuing to play when it can knock Harry's head off? Enquiry! _Enquiry!_"

Dean and Seamus backed away from Fay after her outburst, looking concerned. "Tell us how you really feel," Seamus said, eyeing her warily.

Hermione wanted to scream once she realized Fred and George had abandoned their positions as bodyguards for Harry and returned to the game. She watched in fascinated horror as Harry pulled of spins, ducks, flips, and other maneuvers to avoid being hit by the Bludger while he continued to look for the Golden Snitch. Malfoy trailed behind him, obviously enjoying himself.

"He's going to get himself killed if he keeps doing that," Shae groaned, covering her eyes with her hands and peeking through her fingers.

The students in the stands seemed to be half amused and half worried for the Gryffindor Seeker, laughing at some of his more outrageous escapes of the Bludger but gasping at some close misses.

"I can't watch much more of this," Hermione whimpered, biting her lip. She had a tight grip on Shae's arm by now and had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming at some of the more dangerous stunts Harry pulled.

All the while Malfoy continued to circle around Harry, enjoying himself more than he should as he watched. Suddenly, Harry stopped in mid-air and looked at the Slytherin Seeker.

"What's he doing?" Ron asked. "Move!"

_WHAM!_

This time, Hermione really did scream as the Bludger hit Harry on his arm. Harry pitched forward, clutching the handle of his broom with the arm that wasn't it. His beaten arm hung limply beside him.

"Oh my God," Hermione groaned, pressing her face into Shae's shoulder.

"Look!" Fay screeched. "He's going after Malfoy!"

Hermione brought herself to look up just as Malfoy ducked out of Harry's way. Harry let go of the broom and reached out, catching the Golden Snitch. The stadium erupted into cheers but Hermione could only watch, horrified, as Harry slipped upside down, his legs the only thing keeping him on his broom.

Cheers of celebration became screams as Harry's legs gave out about ten feet above the ground and he plummeted, landing heavily on the muddy grass.

Hermione didn't waste any time. She pushed passed the other students and sprinted down the stairs. Footsteps behind her told her that others were doing the same as she quickly took the staircase that lead to the pitch.

Professor Lockhart had reached Harry when Hermione entered the pitch. She heard Ron groan behind her as they ran across the grass, slipping and sliding in the mud. The rest of the Gryffindor team hand landed and were watching anxiously as Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the second year Gryffindors skidded to a halt.

Professor Lockhart pointed his wand at Harry's broken arm. With an incantation she'd never heard before, Hermione watched as Harry's arm began to deflate like a balloon.

"Ah, yes… well that can happen on occasion," Professor Lockhart said hastily. He looked up and spotted Hermione and Ron, waving them over. "Would you two be kind enough to take Harry to the infirmary? Off you go, my boy."

Ron quickly grabbed Harry by his good arm and helped him stand. Hermione stood around him, not sure how she could help. She _really_ didn't want to touch Harry's arm. It looked like a flesh covered rubber glove and made Hermione's lurch slightly.

Instead, Hermione began to clear a path for Ron to lead Harry through. Colin was busy snapping away with his camera, trying to get as close to Harry as possible.

"Get out of the way, Colin," Ron snapped, pushing the first year aside as they passed him. They made it through the crowd and quickly hurried back to the castle and to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey looked furious when Hermione and Ron brought Harry into the room. She quickly ushered him to a bed and conjured up some pyjamas. Pulling a screen around the bed for privacy, she and Hermione waited while Ron helped Harry change.

"You should have come straight here," Madam Pomfrey hissed, going to a cabinet and pulling out a bottle. "Mending a broken bone is easily done, but re-growing bones…"

"It can be done, right?" Harry asked weakly, his eyes wide.

"Of course," she replied, returning to his bed. "But you're in for a very painful night."

Hermione watched as Madam Pomfrey poured what looked to be thick goop into a cup and handed it to Harry, instructing him to drink all of it. He did, gagging and sputtering all the while.

Ron had just began to take his cloak off when Madam Pomfrey pinned him with a withering look. "Mr. Potter needs to rest now, he'll be able to leave in the morning so come back then."

Ron looked like he was about to argue, but Hermione grabbed his arm and began to pull him out of the room. They said their goodbyes and then were heading back towards Gryffindor Tower.

"How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione?" Ron asked angrily.

"Anyone can make a mistake," she protested weakly. Ron scoffed and marched ahead of her. Hermione sighed. She didn't know why Professor Lockhart hadn't just let Harry go to the Hospital Wing in the first place, but she was sure he had his reasons. "And at least it can be fixed…"

"Whatever," Ron rolled his eyes. "Let's get Harry first thing tomorrow, I need a shower."

Hermione nodded and watched as Ron clambered in through the portrait hole. Hermione quickly went up to her dormitory, happy she was the first one there. Grabbing her toiletries, she quickly claimed the bathroom as her own.

* * *

><p>Hermione was surprised to see Ron waiting for her in the common room early the next morning. The circular room was empty save for the two of them, the rest of Gryffindor taking the opportunity to sleep in after such an exciting match the previous day.<p>

"He should be up by now, right?" Ron asked.

Hermione checked her watch, seeing that it was half past nine. 'I'm not sure," she said. "But it doesn't hurt to check."

Hermione and Ron walked out of the portrait hole, quietly making their way down to the Hospital Wing. Just as they were about to round the corner to the staircase, Ron's arm shot out and grabbed Hermione, pulling her back.

"Ron!" she turned. "Wha-"

Ron quickly shushed her as a pair of voices came closer. Hermione immediately recognized them as Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick.

"It's just awful," Professor McGonagall was saying. "That poor boy."

"It's a good thing you found him when you did and not a student," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Do you know what Mr. Creevey was doing out of bed at that time?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Something happened to Colin?

"I assume he was trying to sneak in and see Potter," Professor McGonagall sighed. "He had his camera with him so Albus and I thought he might have gotten a picture of his attacker but no such luck."

Ron's eyes widened and he turned to Hermione. "Attacked?" he mouthed. Hermione shook her head and continued to listen, but the voices faded as the two professors made their way down the stairs.

"Colin was attacked?" Ron said immediately.

"Who could have done that?" Hermione whispered. "Poor Colin…"

"You know what, I think we should get started on the Polyjuice Potion now," Ron said seriously. "Harry can come and find us when he gets out, but this is getting serious. The sooner we can ask Malfoy what's going on, the better."

Hermione nodded and they agreed to meet in Myrtle's bathroom within the hour. Hermione had written out beforehand the ingredients they needed for the Polyjuice Potion so she suggested going down to the student store-cupboard to get what they could while Ron went to get his cauldron from his trunk.

Thirty minutes later, the two were crammed in a cubicle with the cauldron situated on the toilet and a fire going underneath it. Hermione was just about to add the first ingredient when the door creaked open.

Hermione and Ron froze, looking at each other with wide eyes as they waited for the person to enter.

"It's me."

Relief swam through Hermione and Harry's voice echoed throughout the bathroom. Ron cursed and opened the stall door, ushering Harry into the small space.

"How's your arm?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled and held up his now mended arm and wiggled his fingers.

"Listen, something happened last night," Harry began.

"We know about Colin," Hermione cut him off, putting the leeches into the cauldron. "We overheard Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick talking on our way to the Hospital Wing."

"Yeah, we figured we should get started on the potion as soon as possible," Ron explained.

Harry looked momentarily stunned. "That's not all," he said after a pause. "Remember the house elf that was keeping my letters from me this summer? He visited me last night."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "Why?"

"He's been trying to warn me," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. "Turns it he was the one who blocked the platform from us and he was the one who charmed that Bludger yesterday!"

"Why would he do that?" Ron asked. "He almost got you killed yesterday."

"And both of you expelled," Hermione reminded, earning a glare from the boys.

"He wouldn't give it to me straight, every time he would start to say something he'd stop talking and start to hit himself," Harry said. Hermione felt a twinge of sympathy for the house elf at this, but then reminded herself of what he had almost done to Harry. "But he did let slip that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before and it looks like it's opened again. The whole reason he's doing this is to protect me, he wants me to stay out of harm's way at the Dursleys."

"Protect you," Hermione said dryly. "His way of protecting you is mad. If he doesn't stop trying to save your life, he's going to end up killing you."

"I'll bet you _anything_ that it was Malfoy!" Ron crowed. "His dad opened the Chamber of Secrets when he went to Hogwarts and now that Malfoy's here, he's to finish the job. He probably attacked Colin out of rage because Slytherin lost to Gryffindor. Neville said he's never seen Malfoy so angry."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

** End Note: Holy crap I am so, so, so sorry about the wait. And you know what? I don't have a good excuse. I wasn't ill, didn't have anything major going on my life… All I can say is that my muse left me and it's only just returned. But, now that it's returned, it's back with full force AND THEN SOME. I finished this little puppy up and started working on the next chapter immediately and that one is pretty much finished now too. **

** Again, I don't have an excuse other than I just stopped writing. I wasn't able to write anything good for months. Dry spells suck. Hard. **

** I've learned my lesson and will not jinx myself so… next chapter will be up when it's up.**

** I love you all and thank you so, so much for your support. I know I haven't replied to reviews, but I read each and every one of them. **

** See you next time!**

** Kelci**


	10. Eight: The Duel of all Duels

**Chapter Eight**

**The Duel of all Duels**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All characters are creations of Joanne K. Rowling, © 2007, to whom I am deeply indebted. I make no money from any of this.****I'm just taking her world and tweaking it a bit. **

**Note One: Um… hey, guys. Long-time no see. I'm not going to bore you with this huge author's note about why it took so long to get a chapter out and yada, yada, yada. I **_**will**_** say that I am truly sorry for the deal. Real life can be an uber bitch sometimes. **

**Note Two: This is unbeta'd.**

**[][][]**

'_Dear mum, daddy, and Vi,_

_I hope all of you are doing well! I'm sorry I haven't exactly been writing as much as I have last year, lessons are keeping me extremely busy! Plus, Professor McGonagall said that if I keep my grades up, I might be able to take some more lessons next year. She won't tell me how or why she's doing this for me, but I want to make the best of my time here at Hogwarts. I only have another five years, that's hardly enough time. _

_You're not going to like what I have to say next. I want to cry just thinking about it, but I won't be able to come home for Christmas this year. Things are getting really busy and Harry and Ron are wanting some help with their studies. Harry needs all the help he can get, he got behind in his studies with all the Quidditch practices. _

_I feel so horrible telling you this and I'm sorry in advance for how Viola will react. I promise I'll be back for Easter holidays. _

_I'm sorry and hope to hear from you soon._

_I love you,_

_Hermione_.'

Hermione sat back in her chair, nausea churning in her stomach as she stared down at her letter. She felt absolutely horrible having to lie to her parents like this. Yes, she'd had to lie to her family before, but never had she had to do something to this extent.

It had been a few weeks since Colin had been petrified and since then almost all the students had become terrified that they would be next. Muggle-born students were especially scared, seeing how Mrs. Noris was the cat of a Squib and Colin was muggle-born. Within days, protective amulets, spells, and charms were circling around Hogwarts.

It was no surprise that when Professor McGonagall went around with the signup sheet for the Christmas holidays that everyone jumped at the chance to leave. Hermione knew that she would have to stay over the holidays in order to get the Polyjuice Potion but once she heard that Malfoy had signed up to stay as well, she knew they had the perfect chance to use it and question him.

Shae sat down across from Hermione with a huff, making her jump. The two girls still held their homework sessions in the library and Shae eventually began to stop complaining about having to do work. It felt like a small victory to Hermione.

"I heard from Fay you're staying for Christmas," Shae said, pulling out her textbooks. "_Why_? Shouldn't you be going home?"

"Harry and Ron are staying," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, but Harry and Ron are pure-blooded wizards," she replied. "You're muggle-born. Whatever this thing is that's attacking people is targeting muggle-borns."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Shae briefly touched the charm dangling around her neck. Shae had been one of the ones who bought a protective charm as soon as they started to surface. Even though Hermione pointed out that Shae was from a pure-blooded wizarding family, she still made sure to wear it every day. According to Shae, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"It'll be fine," Hermione reassured, folding up her letter. She'd ask Harry if she could borrow Hedwig later on.

Shae pursed her lips, letting Hermione know she was not impressed. Pulling out her quill, she quickly got to work on her Charms essay. Hermione dug out her own homework and began to work on it.

"Do you still have that mirror?" Shae asked suddenly.

Hermione looked up at Shae in confusion. "You mean the one Fay gave me?"

Shae nodded.

"I do," she said slowly. "Why?"

"Do you think I could borrow it?"

Hermione frowned. "I don't have it with me right now."

"That's fine," the redhead said quickly. "I was just wondering if I could maybe use it for a bit?"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Shae fidgeted, "I just wanted to have a mirror on me in case I needed it. I lost my compact."

"I don't see why not," Hermione shrugged. "Just don't go losing my mirror."

"I won't." Shae shook her head, her curls bouncing wildly. "Thank you, Hermione!"

Hermione smiled and went back to her homework. She was beginning to see what Fay had been talking about earlier. Shae had been acting weirdly for the past month now, taking extra care in her appearance and being more… _girly_. Shae had always been girly but now it was to the extreme.

A rustling behind the bookcase made the two girls look up. Moments later, Ginny came dashing through the bookshelves and then out of the library.

"Is she okay?" Shae asked.

"I don't know," Hermione sighed. "She's been taking the attack on Colin pretty hard."

Ginny was absolutely distraught when news of Colin's petrifaction was announced. Hermione felt terrible for the poor girl. She had been having such a hard time adjusting to Hogwarts and then to find out one of her friends had been attacked was taking its toll. Ron had always described his little sister as full of spunk and highly annoying, but the girl Hermione was getting to know was anything but that.

"Ginny seems to be taking everything hard this year. Adjusting to Hogwarts, Mrs. Norris and Colin being attacked…Maybe Madam Pomfrey should take a look at her," Shae suggested. "She's so fidgety and pale all the time."

Hermione shrugged and went back to her work. An hour later, the two girls had finished all that needed to be done and were making their way down to the Great Hall for their dinner. Hermione saw Harry and Ron were already seated at the Gryffindor table and bid Shae goodbye as she went over to where Fay and Parvati were sitting.

"Potions tomorrow," Hermione began, pulling a plate of mashed potatoes towards her, "that's when we'll get the rest of the ingredients."

Harry and Ron glanced uneasily at each other but nodded, going back to their food.

The next afternoon found Hermione, Harry, and Ron seated in the dungeon for their double potions lesson. Hermione had decided that she would be the one to steal the ingredients. She knew what she was looking for and how much, plus she had a clean record with the professor. If she had been caught, it would maybe result in detention (although Hermione felt like crying every time she thought of the possibility of getting it). If Harry and Ron were caught, Snape wouldn't rest until he saw the two Gryffindors expelled.

Harry managed to get a hold of Fred's Filibuster fireworks and was waiting for Hermione's signal to set it off. Because of this, she noticed that Harry wasn't paying attention to what Snape was teaching, resulting in the professor to constantly visit his table to bully him.

Finally Snape waltzed over to shower praise on the Slytherins. Hermione caught Harry's eye, and with a deep breath, nodded her head. Harry reached into his robe and then flung the firework across the room. It landed in the Goyle's cauldron and seconds later, his Swelling Potion exploded. As chaos erupted in the class, Hermione sprinted out of the room.

The store-cupboard was situated across the corridor from classroom. After making sure no one was around, Hermione whispered, '_Alohamora,_' and Snape's private store of ingredients was open to her. She quickly grabbed the ingredients she needed, locked the door and scurried back to the classroom.

There was a lineup at the front of the room with students holding various, swollen body parts and waiting for Snape to cure them. Poor Neville had gotten hit with the potion on his left ear and had to hold up his head with his hands from the weight of his swollen ear.

Once everyone had been cured, Hermione watched nervously as Snape stalked over to Goyle's cauldron and reached inside. There was a sudden hush as Snape pulled the mangled firework out of it and held it up.

"When I find out who did this," he began, his voice deadly quiet, "I will personally make sure whoever it was is expelled."

Hermione felt herself break out in a cold sweat as Snape glanced at the Gryffindor side of the room. Since it was mainly Slytherin who had been hit with the potion, Hermione knew that he was sure a Gryffindor had pulled the stunt. Luckily, the bell rang seconds later. Everyone scrambled their things together and left.

"He knew it was me," Harry said once they were out of eyesight. "I'm sure of it."

"How?" Hermione asked. She led the two boys up the stairs and towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "You didn't give any indication that it was you, you're fine."

Harry didn't look convinced as he entered the bathroom. They hurried into the cubicle as Myrtle's cries sounded from the pipes. Hermione, Harry, and Ron always ignored her when she cried and, in return, Myrtle ignored what they were doing.

After putting the ingredients into the cauldron, Hermione turned to Harry and Ron with a smile. "It'll be ready in two weeks," she announced. "By Christmas, we'll find out what Malfoy knows about Slytherin's monster."

**[][][]**

Hermione opened her trunk and reached inside, rolling her eyes at Shae hovering behind her. She pulled out the box she kept the hand mirror Fay had given her for her birthday and opened it, pulling out the intricate mirror and handing it to the redhead.

"Be careful with it," she warned, watching as Shae gingerly took it and wrapped it in a handkerchief. She knew Shae would take good care of it, but it was still one of the first presents she had gotten from a friend and was a little wary.

"I will," Shae smiled. She placed it into the pouch of her bag and then quickly ran to hug her friend. "Thank you so much, Hermione."

"You're welcome," she responded, hugging her friend back.

Shae put her bag away and then the two girls made their way down to the common room. Fay looked up from where she was sitting on the sofa and smiled, standing up. Together, the three girls made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. A small crowd had gathered around the wall near the doors to the Great Hall. Hermione saw Harry and Ron in the crowd and walked over to them.

"What's going on?" she asked, craning her neck to see what was going on. She saw a poster but was too short to read what it said.

"They're starting up a Duelling Club," Harry said, standing on tiptoe. "The first meeting is tonight."

"A Duelling Club?" Fay asked.

"It might be a good idea," Ron said. "You know, so we can be able to defend ourselves in case we need to."

Hermione nodded, although she didn't think teaching students how to duel would be able to protect them if the Slytherin monster attacked. Still, it was a useful skill to know.

Later that night, most of Gryffindor were making their way down to the Great Hall. Dean and Seamus were so excited at the idea of the Duelling Club they were practically skipping down the stairs. Hermione was more apprehensive at the idea of learning how to duel, but was intrigued at the same time.

"I wonder who will be teaching us," Fay wondered.

"I heard that Professor Flitwick was a master dueller when he was younger," Hermione piped up. "It could be him."

All the tables in the Great Hall had been pushed to the side except for one long one in the middle of the room. Hermione glanced around, seeing that practically the entire school had shown up for this event. She followed Harry and Ron as they pushed their way through the crowd to where the table was, hearing them groan once they caught site of Professor Lockhart standing upon it.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry moaned.

"Attention! Attention!" Professor Lockhart called, clapping his hands together. Everyone quieted down to watch the professor turn around and smile at everyone. "Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to teach all of you how to properly defend yourselves like I have done myself many, _many_ times! I would like to introduce my partner, Professor Snape, who has so kindly agreed to help me with the demonstration."

Professor Lockhart brandished his arm as Professor Snape climbed up onto the table. "Maybe they'll off each other," Ron whispered.

"Ron," Hermione chastised, elbowing him. Ron scowled, glaring at Hermione before turning back to the demonstration.

"Now, never fear. I promise your Potions master will be in tip top shape when I'm done with him," Professor Lockhart continued, winking at the crowd. "What I shall be teaching you first is a simple disarming spell like so."

Professor Lockhart took a step forward and flicked his wrist at Snape, looking like was wielding a rapier rather than a wand. Nothing happened and Snape raised an eyebrow at the man opposite him. "Just like that, of course I would never attack a man when he wasn't at the ready. Shall we, Professor? Remember it is very important that you bow during a duel."

A hush came over the hall as the two men turned to each other. Snape didn't take his eyes off of Professor Lockhart as he dipped his chin slightly. Professor Lockhart held out his arms and gave more of a curtsey than a bow, before standing up. Both men held their wands out in front of them like swords.

"On my count," Professor Lockhart called out. "Three…two…one!"

Professor Lockhart did another elaborate swish of his wand, and again, nothing happened. Snape, on the other hand, took one step forward and yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Hermione closed her eyes as a bright flash of scarlet light blinded her. She heard Professor Lockhart give out a yell and opened her eyes just in time to see him go flying off the table. The Slytherins in the room began to cheer as Professor Lockhart quickly got up, looking more ruffled than Hermione had ever seen him.

"Very good, very good!" Professor Lockhart cried out. "Well done, Professor Snape. I, of course, could have countered that but where would the fun be in that?"

Dean let out a loud snort at that, but shrank back into Neville at the glare Lavender gave him.

"Now, why don't we pair you up to try?" Professor Lockhart suggested, snatching up his wand. "Professor Snape, if you would be so kind as to help me?"

The two professors went around the room, pairing up students as the room began to buzz with excitement. Hermione bit her lip, not sure if she wanted to try what she had seen. This practice could result in someone getting hurt if they weren't careful.

Snape had reached their group and gave them a cold, calculating smile. Hermione felt her stomach drop as he looked at them with hard eyes. "I think it's time to split up the dream team," he announced. "Weasley, you go with Finnigan."

Ron looked visibly relieved as he made his way towards Seamus. The Irish boy didn't look as happy, eyeing Ron's still malfunctioning wand warily.

"Potter," Snape continued, "you can partner with Malfoy." He signaled for Malfoy to join them and then turned to Hermione. "And Granger, you can partner with Miss Bulstrode."

Hermione felt herself pale as the girl in question made her way over to her. Millicent Bulstrode was a very large, very mean looking girl from Slytherin. Hermione knew that she hung around with Pansy Parkinson and that she wasn't very smart, but that was about it.

"Face your partners!" Professor Lockhart called once everyone had a partner. Hermione glanced back to see Fay and Shae (who had been partnered up) giving Hermione sympathetic looks.

Hermione turned to face Millicent, holding her chin up high. The look the Slytherin girl was giving her made her want to run and hide. Hermione would have to be faster than the other girl to win but hopefully that wouldn't be too hard to do.

"Bow!"

Hermione tilted her torso forward but kept her eyes on Millicent. She clutched her wand tightly, ready to strike.

"Wands at the ready!"

Blood was pounding in her ears as Hermione and Millicent locked glares. The cruel grin spreading on Millicent's face wasn't very comforting.

"When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent – _only_ to disarm them – we don't want any accidents."

Hermione raised her wand at the ready as the girl opposite did the same.

"One … two … three!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione cried. There was a flash and Millicent's wand went flying out of her reach. Hermione couldn't stop the victorious grin from spreading across her face as she turned to Professor Lockhart to see if he had been watching. However, something large crashed into Hermione as she turned. She yelped, both in pain in surprise, as Millicent wrapped her arm around Hermione's collarbone.

"Are you _insane_?" Hermione cried. She reached up and grabbed a handful of Millicent's hair, yanking it. Millicent let out a growl and the arm tightened around her. "Let me go!"

"Let her go!"

Hermione crumpled to the ground as she was released. Harry was in front of her in seconds, looking at her with concerned eyes. "Are you okay, Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione breathed, glancing back at Millicent. She had recollected her wand and, with a withering look at Hermione, stormed out of the Great Hall. Harry grabbed hold of her elbows and helped her up as Professor Lockhart tried to calm down the chaos that had erupted.

"Maybe I should have taught you all to block spells," he chortled nervously. "Longbottom, Finch-Fletchley. Why don't you two come up here so we can demonstrate how to properly block unfriendly spells?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Snape drawled. "Longbottom can barely hold his wand, let alone cast a successful spell. If we let them have at it, Mr. Finch-Fletchley will be leaving in a matchbox."

The Gryffindors all glared at Snape as poor Neville turned beet red in humiliation. As Snape's eyes roamed the hall, Hermione had a feeling she knew where Snape was going with this. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy – let's see you two up here."

"Perfect! Perfect!" Professor Lockhart cried happily.

Harry looked like he wanted to murder Snape as he reluctantly jumped up onto the table. Snape took Malfoy and was whispering in his ear while Professor Lockhart instructed Harry.

"This is not going to end well," Fay murmured, watching.

"No it isn't," Ron agreed. "Harry will be off the table in a second if Lockhart's teaching him anything."

"Lockhart knows what he's doing," Shae protested with wide eyes.

"Sure he does," Dean scoffed.

Professor Lockhart patted Harry on the shoulder as he called out to have wands at the ready. Harry looked panicked as Malfoy turned to him, a grin spreading across his face.

"Remember to bow," he called. Harry and Malfoy barely bent their heads, their eyes locked. "On three. One … two… three!"

Malfoy was the first to move. "_Serpensortia_!"

Gasps and screams flittered throughout the hall as a large, black snake appeared on the table before Malfoy. Hermione felt as if her blood turned to ice at the sight of the snake, clutching Ron's arm until he winced with pain.

"Don't move, Potter," Snape drawled, clearly enjoying this. "I'll get rid of it…"

Suddenly, the snake jerked and jumped to the side. Screams came from the side as the snake hissed angrily, annoyed at the loud noises, and began to coil itself in prepration to attack. Justin Finch-Fletchley stood frozen on the spot, right in the way of the snake's path.

A low hissing noise made the snake stop. All commotion stopped instantly and Hermione turned to Harry. He had ran to the edge of the table and was hissing at the snake slowly.

Ron swore under his breath as Snape quickly flicked his wand, staring at Harry with an unreadable expression. The snake disappeared but everyone was frozen in place.

"We have to get him out of here," Ron whispered to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and they pushed past Neville and Seamus, reaching the table as nervous whispers began.

"Come on," Ron hissed. "We have to go, _now_."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, looking confused. Hermione realized he had no idea what he just did.

"Never mind," she said, grabbing Harry's arm and yanking him off the table. "Let's go."

People scrambled out of their way as Hermione and Ron rushed Harry out of the Great Hall.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" Harry demanded once they reached the Gryffindor common room. "Why is everyone acting so strange? You heard me tell that snake to get away from Justin."

"That's not what you were saying," Hermione timidly pointed out. "You were hissing at it."

"You're a Parselmouth, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, looking both angry and nervous. "How come you never told me?"

"I'm a what?" he asked.

"A Parselmouth – it means you can talk to snakes."

"I know," Harry nodded. "But I'm sure loads of people can talk to them."

"No they can't," Ron disagreed, running a hand through his hair. "This is bad."

"What's the big deal, Ron?" Hermione asked. The stunned silence back in the Great Hall didn't come to a surprise to Hermione. She remembered before her first year that she had been stunned when she heard Harry hissing to the boa constrictor at the zoo. Hearing that sort of thing when you were unprepared was extremely unsettling. But Ron was acting far more rattled than she thought necessary. "Harry's talked to snakes before…"

Ron rounded on her, "You _knew_?"

"Y-yes," Hermione stammered, taken back by Ron's ferocity. "Harry and I were at the same zoo before we found out about Hogwarts. I caught him hissing to a snake and then he accidentally set it free."

For a brief moment, a look of hurt flashed across Ron's face. It was gone in a second and he slumped down onto the sofa. "Listen," he began seriously, "talking to snakes is not something that should be broadcasted. Being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for."

It all slid into place for Hermione and she gasped, figuring out what Ron was getting at. She remembered reading the chapter of Salazar Slytherin in _Hogwarts, A History_ to Viola earlier that summer and discovering what a Parselmouth was.

"Now the whole school is going to think that you're his great-great-great-great-great-great grandson or something," Ron said darkly.

'_Enemies of the Heir Beware,_' Hermione repeated to herself, feeling dread settle in the pit of her stomach.

"But I'm not," Harry protested, looking panicked.

"I'm not sure you can prove that," Hermione said slowly. "Salazar Slytherin lived about a thousand years ago, Harry. For all we know, you could be."

Hermione deflected all questions that the girls asked her when she turned in that night. Shae was furious that Hermione wouldn't tell her what was going on with Harry and went to bed in a huff, pulling the curtains around her bed closed with a snap. Fay was more understanding, simply nodding when Hermione told her she wasn't saying anything.

"What happened after we left?" Hermione asked, grabbing her pyjamas.

"The meeting was pretty much over," Fay replied, taking her hair out of her pony tail. "Lockhart tried to get everyone to calm down and go back to their dormitories but no one listened. Everyone just began to talk."

"Great," Hermione groaned. "Just what we need, more gossip about Harry."

"What happened tonight was really big, Hermione," Fay pointed out. "Of _course_ people are going to talk. Justin was milking it, too and Sally-Anne was right alongside him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course they were. "Harry feels really bad," she sighed, heading towards the bathroom. "He just wanted to make sure Justin was all right."

"Too bad that's not what it sounded like."

Hermione nodded and couldn't help but shiver as she remembered the hiss that came from Harry. She quickly changed and exited the bathroom, placing her uniform on her bed. She grabbed the skirt and folded it neatly, placing it on top of her trunk. Grabbing her sweater, Hermione was about lay it on her skirt when a strand of hair on the shoulder caught her attention. It wasn't hers, she realized once she had picked it up. The strand was short and black.

Hermione grinned, realizing the hair must have been from Millicent from when she had tackled Hermione. She went into her trunk, pulling out an extra vial from her potions supplies and placed the hair in it, gingerly corking the bottle. Once everything was put away, she crawled into bed and snuggled into her pillows. At least something good had come from that meeting.

**[][][]**

**End Note: We're getting into the real meat and potatoes of the story now! It shouldn't be too long until it's actually finished. **

**Update shall come when it's ready. Again, not jinxing myself to say when it should be up because we all know how THAT goes. **

**I do want to say thanks for everyone who has stuck around. It means a lot.**

**Cheers!**

**Kelci**


End file.
